Pecados Secretos
by Renata Holloway
Summary: E tudo começou por causa de uma arma... SANA, SMUT, Ilha
1. Aqui se faz, aqui se paga!

Disclaimer: Lost não é meu, se fosse o final seria sana.

Categoria: Romance/ Smut

Censura: M

Sinopse: E tudo começou por causa de uma arma...

Spoilers: Two for the Road season 2

Meninas, mais uma que encontrei no meu baú! Especialmente para minhas leitoras sanáticas :) Feedbacks, please!

 **Pecados Secretos**

 **Capítulo 1- Aqui se faz, Aqui se paga!**

"Pegue a arma dele!"- a mente de Ana-Lucia repetia em uma ladainha sem fim numa tentativa de fazê-la se lembrar afinal o que fora fazer ali. O que realmente fora pedir à Sawyer. Mas a força com que o corpo dele tomava o dela, penetrando-a profundamente repetidas vezes a impediam de raciocinar. Era louco demais. Bom demais. Ana jamais pensara que aquele encontro pudesse terminar em sexo. Não tinha sido planejado, de jeito nenhum. Mas uma vez em que começaram a medir forças um com o outro seria impossível não chegar àquele ponto. Não quando o cowboy pressionava com intimidade seu corpo forte e musculoso contra o dela. Homens rudes nunca fizeram seu tipo embora ela fosse policial. Preferia os homens inteligentes e bem educados, e Sawyer era o oposto desses homens. Por Deus, não havia nenhuma delicadeza nos toques dele. E o pior de tudo é que ela estava adorando.

\- Era isso o que você queria desde o princípio, não era, _muchacha_?- Sawyer dizia se movendo contra ela numa constante. – Você queria me sentir todinho dentro de você. Estava implorando por isso...

Ela suspirou de prazer, e respondeu à provocação dele:

\- Não...cowboy...é você quem gosta de apanhar e estava louco pra que eu batesse em você mais um pouco...

Ana empurrou seu quadril com força contra o dele e o fez dar um longo gemido de prazer, só para trocar de posição com ele, fazendo com que ele caísse de costas contra a relva. Suas costas deveriam estar arranhadas agora por causa dos galhos e folhas secas, mas ele não se importou, de jeito nenhum, não quando a morena enfurecida mas sedutora subiu em seus quadris e o montou como um garanhão, cavalgando nele tão forte que parecia que ia partir seu corpo ao meio. As unhas dela arranharam-lhe o peito e os ombros, deixando marcas vermelhas visíveis.

\- Que tesão!- ela exclamou sem parar de se mover em cima dele, sentindo as mãos de Sawyer apalparem seu bumbum com força, beliscando-lhe a carne e lhe deixando marquinhas avermelhadas na pele.

\- O que você está fazendo comigo, gostosa? Me deixando louco...

\- Isso é pra mostrar pra você quem é que manda aqui!- disse ela, se abaixando contra ele para beijar e mordiscar os lábios de Sawyer, fazendo a pele sensível da boca dele arder em contato com os dentes dela.

E assim formou-se uma briga de forças, ainda maior que a anterior quando eles estavam apenas brigando pela arma. Ana pulava contra o corpo dele, sem parar, as pernas dela o mantinham no chão, e Sawyer não conseguia se mexer. Aquilo já estava deixando-o nervoso. Os seios pequenos dela balançam suavemente a cada vez que ela se empurrava para frente e ele estava louco para agarrá-los e sugá-los. Era provocação demais para ele.

Então Sawyer apelou para sua própria força bruta e com um grunhido, segurou os pulsos de Ana, apertando-os e fazendo com que eles rolassem na relva, juntos, para que ele pudesse ficar por cima. Neste momento ele começou a se empurrar devagar dentro dela, atritando os corpos deles vagarosamente ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca distribuía mordidinhas no corpo de Ana, desde os seios onde abocanhou os mamilos até o ventre, deixando uma marca cor de rosa visível de seus lábios perto do umbigo dela. Mas quando ele se deitou em cima dela para beijá-la novamente, Ana o surpreendeu com uma mordida no pescoço. No final daquela pequena guerra eles poderiam contar quantas marcas tinham deixado um no corpo do outro.

O corpo dele continuou tomando o dela incessantemente, como se nunca fosse parar até que Sawyer sentiu-a ficando mais úmida, e seu corpo estremecendo contra o dele, colocou sua mão sobre o ventre dela e adorou sentir as contrações de seu orgasmo. Ela gritava de prazer, os olhos fechados, saboreando as sensações. Instintivamente os quadris dele voltaram a empurrar os dela e depois de mais algumas arremetidas ele chegou ao próprio clímax, derramando-se inteiro dentro daquele corpo quente e acolhedor. Por uma sessão de sexo como aquela tinha valido a pena ficar mais de quarenta oito dias sem sexo naquela ilha, foi o primeiro pensamento dele quando tudo terminou.

\- Uau!- disse ele com um suspiro depois de rolar para o lado, deitando no chão ao lado dela. – E hoje nem é meu aniversário!- Sawyer riu da própria piada, estava radiante. Transar com Ana-Lucia tinha sido a melhor coisa que tinha lhe acontecido desde que caíra naquela maldita ilha. Tinha superado até mesmo o beijo chantageado que ganhara de Kate. Perto dos beijos de Ana o beijo de Kate parecia frio e sem sabor.

Ao lado dele, Ana não disse nenhuma palavra. Seu corpo ainda estava sob o torpor do orgasmo, seu coração batia descompassado e suas pernas estavam moles como se nunca mais fosse ser capaz de erguê-las novamente, e entre suas coxas, seu sexo pulsava satisfeito, úmido de seus próprios fluídos misturados aos do cowboy ao seu lado que tinha um sorriso bobo na face quando se voltou para ela.

\- Hey!- ele disse, retirando uma mecha de cabelo negro do rosto dela que ficara grudada em sua pele por causa do suor.

\- Hey!- Ana respondeu não muito certa do que dizer.

\- Isso foi incrível. Você é uma coisinha sexy, sabia?

\- Vindo de você acho que isso seria um elogio, né?

\- Totalmente.- disse ele se erguendo sobre os cotovelos para vislumbrar a nudez dela.

\- O que está fazendo?- indagou ela sentindo-se tímida de repente e colocando o braço em cima dos seios para cobri-los e uma das mãos entre suas coxas nos pelos íntimos, numa tentativa sem sucesso de impedi-lo de olhá-la.

\- O que é isso _, chica_? Vai me dizer que está se sentindo tímida agora?- ele afastou o braço dela que lhe cobria os seios e observou os arranhões e marcas vermelhas na pele morena dela, provocados pelo atrito com o chão da floresta. – Você está toda vermelha.- ele passou seus dedos sobre os machucados. – E fui eu quem fez isso? Me desculpe baby, eu não costumo tratar uma mulher desse jeito. Mas acho que você despertou a fumaça preta que existe em mim. Olha só isso... – ele tocou um machucado que sangrava na testa dela.

\- Não!- Ana disse afastando a mão dele. – Não foi você...

\- Não?- ele retrucou e continuou deslizando sua mão delicadamente pelo corpo dela, afastando também a mão que lhe cobria a vagina. – Você é uma mulher linda, Ana-Lucia.

Ela deu um sorriso sarcástico e disse:

\- Hum, finalmente você conseguiu se lembrar do meu nome, cowboy?

Ele fez um carinho entre as coxas dela, bem de leve, tocando os pelos delicados e então pousou sua mão na barriga dela, roçando seu rosto no de Ana antes de tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo doce.

Ana surpreendeu-se um pouco com aquele carinho, mas aceitou o beijo, deixando que a língua dele tocasse a sua. O corpo dele voltou a se encostar no dela e Ana sentiu que ardia como se estivesse com febre.

\- Eu prometo que serei mais cuidadoso da próxima vez.- disse ele. – Não vou mais deixá-la toda vermelha.

Ela riu baixinho e Sawyer sentiu seu corpo inteiro arrepiar, fazendo com que seu pênis quisesse acordar novamente somente para possuir Ana-Lucia outra vez. O som da risada dela causou-lhe todo aquele frenesi porque ele nunca a ouvira rir, nenhuma vez, aquela era a primeira e ele jamais esqueceria.

\- Não se vanglorie tanto, caipira.- disse ela. – Porque é exatamente desse jeito que eu costumo tratar meus homens.

Ana passou seus dedos pelo peito dele onde havia várias marcas vermelhas feitas pelas unhas afiadas dela.

\- Ah, é mesmo?- ele retrucou. – Bom pra mim. – e voltou a beijá-la novamente. – Deus! Eu queria te traçar desde que nos conhecemos. Você é gostosa demais.

\- Que romântico!- ela exclamou, mas parecia divertida com aquilo.

Ele a abraçou, trazendo o corpo dela para bem junto do dele, sem parar de beijá-la.

"Pegue a arma dele."- outra vez a voz veio lembrá-la e por alguns segundos Ana-Lucia ponderou se queria realmente sair dos braços dele. Mas obviamente seria ridículo continuar chamegando com Sawyer e ouvindo as pérolas que ele dizia, ao invés de ir atrás do homem que tentara matá-la naquela manhã, afinal de contas, aquele lance com Sawyer não ia dar em lugar nenhum mesmo.

Por isso, ela forçou-se a deixá-lo e o afastou gentilmente. Ele estava com uma das mãos em seu seio, e brincava com o mamilo.

\- Aonde você vai?- ele indagou quando ela o afastou e se levantou, agachando-se em seguida para recolher suas roupas.

\- Desculpe, cowboy, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar deitada e nua na floresta com você. Ela vestiu a calcinha e logo colocou as calças. Seu corpo estava suado, melado, ela precisava urgente de um banho. Faria isso assim que tivesse uma boa oportunidade, depois de roubar a arma de Sawyer e acertar as contas com o prisioneiro na escotilha.

\- Ei, baby, ao invés de pôr suas roupas, por que não vem aqui me ajudar a ficar pronto para o segundo round?

\- Sem chance!- respondeu ela, sem se dar ao trabalho de virar-se para ele enquanto procurava por suas botas que ele tinha tirado.

Sawyer suspirou cansado e pôs suas calças e cueca de volta. Enquanto ele fazia isso, ela encontrou suas botas e então aproveitou para esconder a arma de Sawyer jogada a um canto dentro de uma delas. Ele nem percebeu, tão abobalhado que ainda estava com o sexo selvagem que eles tinham feito.

\- Ana.

\- O quê?- ela perguntou quando terminou de vestir a blusa e voltou-se para ele.

\- Não vai querer o meu telefone?- ele indagou, semi-deitado na relva, com o peso apoiado em um dos cotovelos, ainda sem camisa.

\- Se você contar isso pra alguém, eu te mato.- ela ameaçou.

\- Qual é, _sweetcheeks_? Mr. Ford já está quase pronto para o segundo round.

\- E quem infernos é Mr. Ford?

Sawyer olhou para as próprias calças e Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos.

\- Eu não acredito...

\- Ora, Lucy você e o senhor Ford já tiveram a oportunidade de se conhecer, mas acho que vocês dois precisam de mais tempo para ficarem... mais íntimos.

\- Eu não estou ouvindo isso!- disse ela, caminhando para longe dele.

Apesar de ela ter ido embora, Sawyer ficou sorrindo sozinho. Ele já estava feliz o bastante pelo que tinha acontecido entre eles. Teriam outras oportunidades para fazerem tudo de novo.

Pensando nisso, ele colocou sua camisa e já estava terminando de abotoá-la quando deu por falta de algo muito importante que trouxera consigo. A sua arma. Não levou mais do que poucos segundos para notar o que tinha acontecido com ela.

\- Ah, piranha!- ele exclamou furioso. – Ana-Lucia!- gritou o nome dela, sua voz ecoou por toda a floresta ao redor.

Ana-Lucia escutou seu próprio nome na voz de Sawyer. Então ele descobrira sobre a arma surrupiada e agora estava extremamente furioso. Ela tinha que correr, mas estava fraca demais agora depois do sexo selvagem com ele para lutar de novo.

No entanto, ela não teve sorte porque uma de suas botas engatou em uma raiz no caminho e Ana-Lucia caiu, dando tempo a Sawyer de alcançá-la. Ela gemeu de dor quando caiu e forçou o pé para soltá-lo mas não teve sucesso.

Sawyer apareceu de repente. Seu rosto era uma máscara de fúria e sarcasmo.

\- Então você pensou que podia me ludibriar, Lulu?- disse ele com a voz amea _çadora._

Continua...


	2. Segundo Round

**Capitulo 2- Segundo Round**

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando.- retrucou ela, ainda insistindo para soltar sua bota da raiz onde estava engatada. Ironicamente, se ela removesse a arma que tinha roubado de Sawyer de dentro da bota seria muito mais fácil soltar seu pé.

\- É claro que sabe! Você roubou a minha maldita arma!

\- Que arma?

Ele se abaixou e colocou suas mãos na bota dela que estava presa, sentindo a arma dentro dela.

\- Ou isso é a minha arma ou você tem dois pés, rambina!

Ana suspirou e disse, enfrentando-o:

\- Não vou te dar arma nenhuma porque essa arma é minha agora.

\- Resposta errada!- disse Sawyer erguendo a bainha da calça dela e puxando o zíper da bota para retirar a arma que estava lá dentro. Dessa forma, Ana pôde soltar o próprio pé.

\- Pronto!- disse ela. – Já tem sua arma de volta. Agora me deixa em paz!- a voz dela saiu um pouco derrotada, mas ela ainda mantinha seu orgulho próprio.

\- Nada disso, Chapeuzinho.- disse ele. – O Lobo Mal não pode deixar você ir embora ainda porque ele não está satisfeito.

\- O que mais você poderia querer?- indagou Ana, dando um passo atrás e tentando bolar um plano depressa para escapar dele.

Sawyer não respondeu, pelo menos não com palavras. Ele se acercou de Ana e a agarrou pelos quadris, puxando-a contra si e fazendo com que ela sentisse o quanto seu membro tinha crescido dentro das calças, mais até do que da primeira vez porque agora ele já conhecia o calor do corpo dela e queria experimentar de novo.

\- Me solta!- ela se debateu. – Não quero nada com você!

\- Shiii... – disse ele. – Quietinha! Nós vamos nos entender agora, você vai ver...

\- Caipira idiota!- ela gritou e ele a segurou com força levando-a para junto de um monte de gramíneas fofas e verdes onde fez com que ela se deitasse. A arma dele já estava devidamente enfiada no bolso de trás de suas calças.

\- O que você ainda quer de mim?- ela gritou, tentando chutá-lo, mas Sawyer conseguiu imobilizar as pernas dela, fazendo com que ela ficasse quieta.

\- Hey, não precisa ser assim. Eu só quero falar com você...te tocar...

Ana sentiu o já familiar arrepio de excitação que o corpo de Sawyer e seu sotaque sulista provocavam em seu corpo. Ela estava tão cansada de lutar. Ele acariciou o rosto dela e perguntou:

\- Você se machucou ainda mais quando caiu? Já não estava marcada o bastante, baby?

\- Não sou sua "baby", aliás não sou nada seu!

\- Quieta!- repetiu ele, deitando parcialmente seu corpo em cima do dela para mantê-la presa ao chão. Ana mexeu as pernas e tentou golpeá-lo com um dos joelhos, mas Sawyer passou uma de suas pernas pela dela, de forma que a outra perna de Ana foi parar entre as dele e assim ficaram, com os corpos praticamente entrelaçados. – Você vai ficar bem quietinha agora, Lulu e me deixar fazer o que eu quiser com você. É o mínimo que você pode fazer para me recompensar por ter roubado minha arma.

\- Não tenho a menor intenção de te recompensar por nada, caipira. E você não vai me dizer o que eu posso ou não posso fazer.

\- Está certo então...eu não vou te dizer, vou só fazer.- disse ele se abaixando e cheirando o pescoço dela. – Ainda não tive o bastante desse teu corpo delicioso.

Ele ficou roçando seu rosto contra o pescoço dela e mordiscando a pele macia, causando uma sucessão de gostosos arrepios em Ana-Lucia. Ela queria empurrá-lo de cima dela e socá-lo até a morte por sua ousadia, mas ao mesmo tempo estava adorando ser o objeto de prazer dele, e assim como Sawyer, ela ainda não tinha obtido o bastante do corpo dele.

\- Eu estava pedindo para que você tivesse escondido a arma na sua calcinha, assim seria muito interessante procurá-la...

Ana não conseguiu conter o riso quando o ouviu dizer isso.

\- Você é ridículo!

\- Sou ridículo mas te deixo excitada.- disse ele com presunção. – Isso é o bastante pra mim.

\- O que te faz pensar que eu estou excitada?

Ele deu um beijo no queixo dela e deslizou suas mãos para baixo, para os seios dela, passando seus polegares pelos mamilos duros. Ana retesou o corpo e tentou esconder a óbvia excitação com o toque dele, mas Sawyer conseguiu erguer a camiseta preta dela o suficiente para que os seios dela ficassem expostos.

\- Me solta, Sawyer!- ela repetiu. – Eu não quero nada com você, já disse.

\- É mesmo?- ele retrucou. – Mas parece que os seus lindos seios querem. Olha só pra eles!- ele segurou ambos nas mãos e brincou com os bicos, tornando-os mais arrepiados. Aquelas carícias faziam o corpo de Ana formigar e o pulsar em sua vagina estava se tornando insuportável. Precisava de mais uma vez com ele de qualquer jeito ou enlouqueceria. – São três contra um Lucy, não adianta lutar contra isso!- ele acrescentou, divertido.

\- Não sei como você consegue ser assim... – disse ela, mas agora estava sorrindo, decidiu que não adiantava lutar contra ele, não naquele momento em que precisava tanto matar aquela vontade louca de transar com Sawyer outra vez. Depois poderia virar as costas e ir embora, simples assim, ninguém precisava saber.

Foi então que ela ergueu ambas as mãos e acariciou o rosto dele, dizendo:

\- Me beija!

\- Hey!- exclamou ele. – Você não vai me dizer o que eu posso ou não posso fazer, garota!

Ana riu, mas logo sua boca foi tomada por completo pela de Sawyer num beijo cheio de promessas de sexo ardente e muito prazeroso. Ele a beijou com verdadeira loucura, e enquanto o fazia, vez por outra a olhava nos olhos, sensual e ternamente, acariciando-lhe os cabelos negros, seus dedos emaranhando-se nos cachos dela. Ela não quis mais saber de bom senso, e se esqueceu de vez o motivo pelo qual tudo aquilo tinha começado. Só existiam eles dois, Sawyer e Ana, e a busca incessante por prazer em seus corpos.

Sawyer abaixou o rosto e com um suspiro de prazer abocanhou um dos seios dela, chupando devagar o mamilo escuro, parando apenas para lamber de cima a baixo o biquinho antes de abrir sua boca e colocar a auréola inteira do seio dela para dentro.

Ana gemeu alto e ele continuou acariciando-a, sem pressa dessa vez. Da primeira vez estivera tão excitado que tudo o que queria era se enterrar dentro dela, mas agora isso podia esperar um pouco porque ele precisava prová-la, sentir o gostinho dela na ponta de sua língua.

Ele passou a lambê-la lentamente, numa deliciosa tortura, dos seios desceu para a barriga e o ventre. Ana estava extasiada e estava quietinha como ele ordenara, apenas desfrutando daquelas sensações.

Sawyer abriu o botão da calça dela e desceu o zíper, puxando-a para baixo para deixar Ana nua para ele novamente. A noite estava chegando de mansinho e uma brisa refrescava o ambiente. A lua começava a aparecer no céu e Sawyer brincou:

\- Ana e a lua..luar e Ana...

Ela fitou os olhos de Sawyer e sorriu às palavras dele sentindo-se sensual, devassa. Era tão bom se sentir assim depois de tanto tempo, apenas uma mulher fazendo amor com um homem, não a policial amarga que não tinha o amor de ninguém. Obviamente sabia que Sawyer não estava transando com ela por amor, mas o fato dele desejá-la tanto a envaidecia e a fazia sentir-se muito bem.

\- Jesus! Você é uma deusa!- ele exclamou empolgado depois de baixar a calça e a calcinha dela. – Que delícia... – acrescentou com um olhar malicioso para o sexo dela. – Qual é o seu sobrenome?

A pergunta pareceu a Ana meio fora de propósito para o momento, mas ainda assim ela respondeu:

\- Cortez...

Ele sorriu:

\- Eu acho que já é hora de conhecer melhor a Srta. Cortez!

\- O quê?- Ana questionou, mas no segundo seguinte ela sentia um espasmo de êxtase incrível porque Sawyer se colocara entre as coxas dela e passava sua língua vagarosamente pelas dobras íntimas macias, mal a tocando. Aquilo foi suficiente para fazer Ana quase explodir, se ele lhe tocasse o clitóris ela morreria de prazer naquele momento. Mas ele não o fez, não ainda. Ao invés disso beijou a parte interna das coxas dela e pressionou suavemente recantos secretos abaixo de seu sexo, voltando a mordiscá-la na barriga, enquanto suas mãos grandes seguravam os seios dela com delicadeza, acariciando-os.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Cortez.- ele brincou e Ana quase o chutou de raiva, por que o maldito tinha parado de tocá-la se ela estava quase lá?

\- Bastardo!- ela gritou retomando sua agressividade habitual, mas dessa vez estava motivada pela frustração do orgasmo ainda não alcançado depois de tanta provocação.

\- Ei, eu não mandei você ficar quietinha?- disse ele calmamente.

\- Eu não entendo por que está fazendo isso comigo? Por que quer me humilhar? Por que todos querem me humilhar?- ela gritou e Sawyer ficou espantado com as perguntas dela. Ele não queria humilhá-la. Estavam transando. Por que ele faria isso? Apesar da situação aparente de dominação da parte dele, ele não a estava forçando a nada, sabia disso. Ela podia matá-lo com uma chave de coxa se quisesse. Talvez ela não soubesse, mas naquele momento ele estava tão vulnerável quanto ela.

\- Eu não quero te humilhar, baby.- disse ele com voz gentil. – Da onde você tirou essa ideia?

\- Então por que está fazendo isso?- ela indagou sentindo que não agüentava mais de tanto desejo.

Sawyer passou o polegar pelo mamilo esquerdo dela, duro como pedra e o beijou antes de dizer:

\- Bem, Lucy, pense que eu tenho motivos de sobra para te torturar já que você me enganou, me bateu, me socou, me pisou e me xingou muito mais vezes do que posso contar, mas eu sou muito diferente de você.

\- Ah é?- ela retrucou com a respiração ofegante, feliz ao sentir que ele voltava a acariciar-lhe a vagina, bem devagar. – Diferente como?

Ele beijou-lhe a boca e respondeu:

\- Porque eu sou um cara muito generoso e ao invés de enganá-la, vou te dizer a verdade, a primeira vez em que eu te vi, pensei, que bom, o deus da ilha está mandando uma mulher pra mim, e que mulher gostosa! Sou um cara de sorte!

Ana arregalou os olhos, surpresa com o excesso de sinceridade dele, mas deixou que ele continuasse falando.

\- Portanto, seguindo essa linha de raciocínio... – o dedo indicador dele pressionou o clitóris dela em movimentos delicados e Ana moveu os quadris, louca para que ele esfregasse com um pouquinho mais de força e a fizesse chegar ao clímax de uma vez por todas. - ...ao invés de te bater, eu vou te beijar...ao invés de te socar, eu vou te lamber...ao invés de te pisar eu vou te penetrar tão profunda e tão completamente...

Ela deixou escapar um gemido de satisfação quando ele disse isso ao mesmo tempo em que intensificava as carícias no sexo dela, passando a penetrá-la com os dedos.

\- Tão completamente... – ele se esforçou para continuar falando porque as reações dela ao toque dele o estavam deixando louco e ele não sabia mais por quanto tempo conseguiria se segurar. - ...que você não vai se esquecer e por fim, ao invés de te xingar...vou te chamar de amor.

Ana gritou porque seu ventre convulsionou-se por dentro em um espasmo de prazer tão intenso que ela enterrou suas unhas na grama. Sawyer já não pôde agüentar mais e depressa retirou toda a sua roupa, jogando tudo de lado, inclusive sua arma, sem se importar se Ana-Lucia tornaria a roubá-lo ou não. Tudo o que ele sabia naquele momento era que precisava estar dentro dela outra vez, e sentir o prazer dela em seu próprio corpo, seus músculos internos massageando seu pênis.

Ele se deitou sobre ela e nada mais foi dito, Ana abriu-se para ele num convite explícito para que a penetrasse. Em sua mente, ao invés de "pegue a arma dele", ela podia ouvir as palavras: "Faça amor com ele! Apenas faça!"

Sawyer recebeu o convite dela com entusiasmo e encaixou-se entre as coxas de Ana. Sentiu que ela estava muito agitada, como na primeira vez deles e movia os quadris de maneira frenética, querendo-o dentro dela.

\- Vamos devagar dessa vez... – ele sussurrou, pressionando os quadris dela para baixo e beijando-a. Ana suspirou e sentiu que ele roçava o pênis contra sua abertura. Ficou naquela provocação gostosa por alguns segundos até que começou a penetrá-la, muito lentamente.

Ana o abraçou, enchendo o pescoço dele de beijos e Sawyer uniu suas mãos às dela, mantendo os movimentos lentos, mas constantes.

\- Você é minha esta noite, Ana-Lucia? – ele indagou. – Que gostoso estar dentro de você...

\- Sim...sim... – Ana repetia sem parar, não conseguia se conter e se esfregava inteira no corpo dele, lábios com lábios, seios contra o peito, e as pernas nos quadris de Sawyer.

Eles fizeram amor daquele jeito lento e romântico por minutos que pareceram horas para ambos até que o prazer assumiu um novo nível para Ana, de um jeito que ela nunca havia sentido antes. Sentia-se tão conectada a Sawyer que inebriava-se com seu cheiro, derretia-se às palavras românticas sussurradas em seu ouvido e estava completamente envolvida pelo calor que ele provocava dentro de seu corpo. De olhos fechados, Ana estremeceu várias vezes tomada pelo orgasmo, e quando Sawyer alcançou seu clímax, ela recebeu contente o prazer dele dentro de si, jogando a cabeça para trás e pronunciando em espanhol:

\- _Ay, mi hombre!_

Ela pronunciou essas palavras em alto e bom som fazendo com que Sawyer sorrisse porque havia entendido tudo o que ela dissera. Seu ego inflou-se dentro do peito. Era bom ser chamado de "meu homem"por uma mulher bonita depois de tanto tempo.

Sawyer ainda esperou alguns minutos para sair de dentro dela. Hesitou em deixá-la porque sabia que agora que o desejo sexual estava novamente satisfeito, ele não poderia mais segurá-la junto a ele sob nenhum pretexto. Mas não podiam ficar ali, daquele jeito, ligados para sempre, por isso ele rolou para o lado, retirando seu membro de dentro dela.

Ana ouviu o pequeno ruído que o corpo dele fez ao deixar o interior do dela, e o sentiu deslizar para fora. De uma maneira estranha, a partida dele do corpo dela a fez sentir-se vazia.

\- Nós temos que voltar. Já está escuro.- ela disse, depois de alguns minutos que ambos passaram em silêncio.

Ele se voltou para ela e tocou-lhe os cabelos.

\- Por que não ficamos aqui esta noite?- sugeriu, sabendo que ela poderia recusar a proposta dele e chutá-lo a qualquer momento.

\- Aqui?- ela indagou.

\- É, amor, aqui.- disse ele dando um beijinho nos lábios dela e a abraçando-a.

Ana aceitou o carinho e deitou a cabeça no peito de Sawyer.

\- Está frio.- disse.

\- Eu vou te esquentar.- ele prometeu esfregando os braços dela de leve e aquecendo-a com seu corpo.

Ana-Lucia estava exausta. O dia tinha sido movimentado demais e o corpo de Sawyer parecia ser o melhor lugar do mundo para descansar. Então ela se rendeu e dormiu agarrada ao corpo dele. Lidaria com aquela situação na manhã seguinte.

Sawyer ainda ficou um tempo acordado observando-a dormir, e quando o frio da floresta noturna tornou-se mais intenso, ele a cobriu com sua camisa e manteve o abraço apertado ao redor do corpo dela. Ele também não queria pensar, só queria sentir.

Continua...


	3. A Mensagem

Capítulo 3

A Mensagem

O dia seguinte. Ana-Lucia se lembrava de uma noite em particular na academia de polícia depois de uma festa de arromba quando suas amigas a empurraram para que transasse com Joey Smith, um dos calouros do 1° batalhão da Polícia Civil. Ela estava sem namorado há algum tempo e as amigas insistiram que ela precisava dar "umazinha" pelo bem da própria auto-estima. Lógico que tudo aquilo era uma grande bobagem, porém, no final Joey mostrou-se ser um ótimo parceiro de cama, mas foi só isso. No dia seguinte Ana-Lucia conheceu o verdadeiro Joey e não gostou nada dele. Ele era arrogante, insensível, rabugento e convencido e ela acabou chegando à conclusão de que Joey não era tão bom de cama assim.

Mas e quanto a Sawyer? A experiência estaria prestes a se repetir? Como ele seria quando acordasse com ela? Rude e sarcástico como costumava ser? Provavelmente. O fato de ele ter sido tão carinhoso depois do sexo não contava, muito menos o fato de ter passado a noite dormindo agarrada ao corpo dele. A luz do dia tinha chegado e com ela a realidade que se descortinava a sua frente.

Ana-Lucia começou a procurar por suas roupas depressa. Decidiu que não queria ter que lidar com aquilo. Não agora, talvez nunca. Ela não podia mudar o que tinha acontecido, mas certamente poderia fingir nunca ter acontecido.

Foi por isso que ela deixou Sawyer para trás, ainda com sua arma, mas dormindo sozinho, completamente nu no meio da selva. Quando ela começou a se afastar dele ainda pensou em acordá-lo para avisar que estava indo embora e que era melhor ele se vestir antes que alguém o encontrasse daquele jeito, como veio ao mundo, no entanto desconsiderou a ideia ao imaginar mais uma vez que tipo de coisas desagradáveis ele poderia dizer a ela quando acordasse. Sawyer a chamaria de prostituta por ter transado com ele duas vezes, no meio da selva, resfolegando no chão como se fossem dois animais. Tinha sido maravilhoso mas aquele era só um pequeno detalhe. Jamais aconteceria novamente. E com esse pensamento, ela finalmente se afastou sem olhar para trás.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Paulo, quantas vezes eu tenho de dizer a você que o maldito calor desta ilha me deixa irritada!- bradou Nikki para seu namorado Paulo, queixando-se como sempre. Ele já estava até acostumado com as reclamações dela e respondia com monossílabos quando Nikki começava a reclamar sem parar. Era melhor assim porque quando não incentivada, ela tendia a falar menos.

Naquela manhã ela o tinha convencido a se levantarem cedo porque Nikki cismara que eles deveriam caminhar pela floresta e procurar frutas para que não tivessem que dividir com ninguém. Eles estavam no meio de sua exploração e das reclamações dela quando encontraram Sawyer na floresta. Dormindo completamente nu e com uma inegável expressão de satisfação no rosto.

\- Ai, meu Deus!- Nikki exclamou assanhada medindo o corpo de Sawyer dos pés à cabeça. Ele era maravilhoso. Sua pele bronzeada brilhava ao sol da manhã, resplandecendo os músculos do peito, as coxas bem torneadas e a ereção matinal que na posição em que ele estava deitado era impossível de esconder. Nikki suspirou e Paulo a puxou para longe de Sawyer com ar irritado.

\- Vem pra cá, Nikki!

\- Ah, qual é, Paulo?- retrucou ela. – Nós temos que ajudá-lo. Talvez os Outros o tenham deixado aqui. Olha só, ele parece machucado. Tem marcas no peito dele.

\- Mas por que tirariam a roupa dele?- Paulo cochichou, e em seguida deu uma olhada de esguelha para Sawyer. – Ele não me parece ter sido atacado, Nikki. Essas marcas parecem de unhas...mas não são unhas de um animal selvagem se entende o que eu quero dizer. É melhor o acordamos antes que outra pessoa passe por aqui e o veja assim.

\- Tem certeza?- questionou Nikki. – Olhando assim... – ela deu mais uma boa olhada para ele. – Seria um absurdo acordá-lo. Você tem razão, o Sawyer parece tão tranqüilo e satisfeito dormindo assim...

\- Nikki!- Paulo exclamou. – Pare de olhar desse jeito pra ele!

\- Desse jeito como?- disse ela, bancando a inocente.

Foi nesse momento que Sawyer acordou com a tagarelice dos dois. Ficou confuso por alguns segundos mas logo compreendeu que estava no meio da floresta, nu e sem a morena com quem tinha tido uma tórrida noite de paixão ao seu lado.

\- Mas que droga!- ele xingou baixinho e tratou de cobrir-se, imediatamente, catando suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo montinho de gramíneas onde ele fizera amor com Ana-Lucia. Aonde ela poderia ter ido? Ele já deveria esperar que ela o deixaria sozinho.

\- O que aconteceu, Sawyer? Alguém roubou suas roupas?- Nikki indagou com malícia.

\- Parece que você foi atacado, cara.- disse Paulo, mas sua voz soou irônica. – Está todo machucado.- ele apontou para as marcas visíveis de unhas no peito dele.

Sawyer respondeu com rispidez, não estava com humor para piadinhas.

\- Não enche, ô Tico e Teco! Por que vocês dois não cuidam da vida de vocês?

Ele saiu caminhando furioso pela mata enquanto terminava de se vestir. Se Ana-Lucia pretendia abandoná-lo sozinho na floresta, podia ao menos tê-lo acordado para que ele não fosse pego literalmente com as calças na mão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana chegou à escotilha ansiando por um banho depois de ter rolado na relva com Sawyer. Seu corpo ainda estava marcado pelo cheiro dele, assim como sua pele estava cheia de marcas e arranhões doloridos devido ao encontro animalístico que tiveram na floresta. Um banho a ajudaria a relaxar e a pensar com mais clareza sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Quando ela adentrou a sala do computador, teve a sorte de não precisar falar com ninguém porque Locke estava dormindo com a cabeça jogada perto do teclado. Ela aproveitou para passar direto para a cozinha, mas teve que parar antes de entrar no banheiro porque Libby apareceu de repente e a interpelou:

\- Meu Deus, Ana! O que aconteceu com você?

Ana-Lucia levou a mão ao peito, assustada.

\- Deus, Libby! Você me assustou.

Libby se aproximou dela e a observou com mais clareza. Ana tinha pedacinhos de folhas nos cabelos, arranhões nos braços e pequenas marcas vermelhas no pescoço.

\- Aquele homem machucou você outra vez?- Libby perguntou, exasperada.

\- Que homem?

\- O prisioneiro que está aqui na escotilha, Ana.- Libby cochichou.

\- Oh!- Ana exclamou. Por um minuto ela pensara que Libby tinha desconfiado de algo entre ela e Sawyer. – Não, não aconteceu de novo. Ele não fez mais nada, não estive com ele.

\- Então o que foi?

\- Eu caí.- Ana respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. – Eu estava caminhando na floresta e então eu tropecei num pequeno barranco e caí, deslizando para baixo.

\- E você se machucou muito?- Libby perguntou. – Acho que você deveria ver o Jack e...

\- Não se preocupe, Libby. Foram só alguns arranhões. Nada demais. Eu só preciso tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Eu deixei minha roupa limpa aqui da última vez então...

Libby assentiu e disse quando Ana entrou na área onde ficava a máquina de lavar e começou a procurar por roupas limpas:

\- Você devia ter mais cuidado Ana. Você anda se machucando muito ultimamente.

\- Obrigada por se preocupar.- disse Ana, encontrando uma camiseta branca, sutiã, bermuda jeans e uma calcinha. – Te vejo depois na praia.

Ela sorriu para Ana e a deixou sozinha. Ana foi para o banheiro, tirou a roupa e começou a averiguar os "estragos" em seu corpo causados por Sawyer. Não era tão grave assim. As marcas vermelhas sumiriam logo e os arranhões causados pela rústica cama na floresta onde fizeram amor eram muito superficiais.

Ana abriu o chuveiro e começou a banhar-se, passando delicadamente o sabonete por seu corpo. Os músculos de suas pernas estavam doloridos devido ao esforço que fizera ao agarrar Sawyer com elas, ou quando pulou em cima dele da primeira vez. Ela também se sentia um pouco dolorida entre as pernas devido ao sexo selvagem que tinham feito mas chegou à conclusão de que tinha valido muito a pena no final.

Ela fora até Sawyer para roubar sua arma e eles acabaram fazendo sexo como dois loucos à tarde e a noite inteira. Ana-Lucia não esperava por isso. Definitivamente não esperava se sentir tão atraída por ele. Mas a verdade é que a atração começou muito antes do que Sawyer poderia imaginar. Foi logo quando eles se conheceram. Por isso ela batia tanto nele, por isso o provocava daquele jeito, para espantar aquela atração explosiva e estranha que sentia por ele, e que Sawyer parecia corresponder mesmo que inconscientemente.

Ana tentou ficar longe dele, e quando reencontrou Jack, achou que o interesse inicial que sentira pelo médico no aeroporto fosse ressurgir, mas o fato é que as coisas tinham mudado. Ela tinha mudado. Só não esperava que aquela atração pelo estúpido cowboy fosse se concretizar.

Durante o banho, Ana não conseguiu não pensar nas carícias de Sawyer em seu corpo, nas coisas que ele lhe dissera. Tudo bem, não fora nada romântico. Ele era um maldito caipira que não sabia como tratar uma mulher. No entanto, seu jeito simples e objetivo de ser a levara ao máximo do prazer mais vezes do que em qualquer outra relação sexual que ela tivesse tido antes.

Será que aconteceria de novo? Perguntou-se. Não, não poderia acontecer. Uma relação com Sawyer nunca seria mais do que sexo, e apenas isso. Ele não estava interessado em ninguém além de si mesmo. Era melhor esquecer tudo e Ana esperava que assim como ela, Sawyer pudesse esquecer também.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dois dias se passaram, longos e exasperantes, especialmente para Sawyer. Ele não conseguiu mais chegar perto de Ana depois do que acontecera entre eles. Ela o evitava o máximo que podia e isso era muito evidente. A cada vez que a via, Sawyer ficava zangado porque queria chegar perto dela e entender o que tinha sido aquilo na floresta, mas ela não parecia querer o mesmo que ele.

Por isso, dois dias depois, numa noite em que coincidentemente ele a viu indo sozinha para a despensa, Sawyer a seguiu com o intuito de interpelá-la. Ana não notou que ele a seguia e fez seu caminho tranquilamente até a cozinha da praia, disposta a preparar uma pequena refeição.

Sawyer surgiu de repente, um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

\- Hey, rambina. Que coincidência boa encontrá-la por aqui.

Ana viu Sawyer diante de si e seus joelhos tremeram diante dele. Que reação ridícula era aquela? Pensou. Mesmo assim, resolveu ignorá-lo por completo e deu as costas a ele, focando sua atenção na salada de frutas que estava preparando.

Ele caminhou até ela e sem pedir licença, encheu a mão no traseiro dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

\- Por acaso você não sentiu a minha falta?

No momento seguinte, Sawyer gemia de dor com o soco que Ana acertou direto no maxilar dele, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão com a face metade virada para a areia.

\- Não ouse nunca mais tocar em mim desse jeito! Ouviu caipira miserável?

E sem dar mais nenhum olhar a ele, Ana o largou no chão, pegando sua salada de frutas pronta e caminhando em direção à sua tenda. Sawyer levantou-se do chão e limpou o rosto e os cabelos sujos de areia.

\- Aquela desgraçada!- praguejou ele. – Mas ela vai me pagar por tudo que está aprontando pra mim.

\- De quem está falando, Sawyer?- Kate indagou, aparecendo de repente.

Ele voltou-se para ela e sem paciência, disse:

\- Agora não, sardenta!

\- Sawyer, o que está acontecendo com você?- Kate perguntou, preocupada. – Faz dois dias que quase não te vejo.

\- É claro que você não tem me visto. Estava passeando na floresta encantada com o doutor. Eu também estive muito ocupado, sabia?

Ela olhou sério para ele e disse:

\- Tá bom, dá para falarmos sério só dessa vez? Eu e o Jack encontramos o Michael na floresta e o levamos para a escotilha.

Sawyer franziu o cenho.

\- É, eu ouvi falar. E como ele está?

\- Ele está ferido e doente, mas vai ficar bem. Nós ainda não conversamos, mas estamos ansiosos para que ele nos diga onde esteve e o que fizeram com ele.

\- Bem, sardenta, já que o Mike teve a sorte de voltar, bom pra ele. Quanto a mim, não estou nem um pouco interessado em saber onde diabos ele esteve. Os Outros foram claros com a gente, se quebrarmos a trégua haverá conseqüências.

\- Sawyer as conseqüências já estão acontecendo!- Kate bradou. – E o prisioneiro que temos na escotilha? Não foi por causa dele que eu e o Jack nos embrenhamos na floresta?

\- Acho que foi.- disse Sawyer, sarcástico. – E se me lembro bem, vocês se esqueceram de me convidar.

\- Vai começar de novo com isso?- ela retrucou. – Pensei que quisesse se vingar do homem que atirou em você na jangada?

\- Tudo a seu tempo, sardenta. No momento tenho um assunto mais urgente para resolver.- falou Sawyer, misterioso.

\- Que tipo de assunto?- Kate perguntou.

\- Mande lembranças ao Mike quando for à escotilha.- disse ele, desconversando e deixando Kate sozinha na despensa.

Era verdade. Ele queria se vingar daquele homem barbudo desgraçado que tinha atirado nele na jangada, mas decididamente, seu problema com Ana-Lucia era bem mais importante naquele momento. Não era exatamente um problema na verdade. Por mais que ela o tivesse evitado naqueles últimos dois dias, Sawyer a tivera em seus braços e seria impossível ela continuar negando que não se sentia da mesma maneira que ele se sentia se a tomasse em seus braços de novo.

Dois angustiantes dias pensando naquela mulher e no quanto precisava tê-la mais uma vez, e então de novo e de novo. Essa era a vantagem de se estar em uma ilha deserta. Sawyer não precisava seguir nenhum tipo de protocolo social para ter a mulher que desejava. Ela tinha dado o primeiro passo quando se entregara a ele na floresta por duas vezes, agora era a vez dele de mostrar a ela que seus atos tinham conseqüências. Sawyer fora seduzido e queria mais, simples assim.

"Danem-se os Outros, dane-se a sardenta, danem-se as armas!"- a mente dele ecoou. "Esta noite terei Ana-Lucia Cortez novamente e nem mesmo ela irá me impedir."

Sawyer era um golpista nato. Uma mente brilhante cheia de planos e muito paciente também, o que era o mais importante. A paciência estava em primeiro lugar para ele quando se tratava de manipular alguém, especialmente garotas furiosas e lindas.

Por isso, ele esperou pelo momento certo em sua tenda. Esperou até que todas as pessoas fossem dormir e o acampamento inteiro ficasse calmo e deserto. Quando isso aconteceu, ele se dirigiu furtivamente à tenda de Ana-Lucia. Ao chegar lá na frente, balançou a cabeça em negativo avaliando o local. Sua musa precisava de um arquiteto melhor, pensou. A tenda dela era bem menor que a dele, e a lona do telhado estava um caos. Mas ele ajeitaria isso para ela assim que possível. Ele gostaria que sua amante ficasse confortável. Esse era o seu lema. Todo o conforto do mundo para as mulheres dele. Uma vez que ela o aceitasse todas as noites junto dela, ele a faria feliz. Simples assim. Não estavam no mundo real onde ele precisaria roubar o dinheiro dela. Dinheiro não valia nada naquela ilha. O mais importante era ter alguém que se importasse com ele, alguém em quem pudesse confiar.

Um dia ele pensou ter achado essa mulher em Kate. No entanto, ela provou ser a última pessoa em quem ele deveria confiar naquela ilha. Apesar de ter roubado sua arma, Sawyer sentia que Ana-Lucia era uma mulher muito mais confiável do que Kate. A partir do momento em que ele conseguisse a confiança dela, poderia depositar sua própria confiança nela. Um acordo mútuo, vantajoso e prazeroso para os dois. Confiança, casa, comida e sexo, muito sexo, de preferência.

Sorrindo, Sawyer puxou devagar a lona que recobria a entrada da tenda de Ana. Estava escuro lá dentro, mas era possível divisar o contorno do corpo dela dormindo. Ele se esgueirou para dentro, tendo o cuidado de não fazer nenhum barulho. Ouvia o ressonar suave dela e teve a certeza de que ela dormia profundamente.

No entanto, quando ele se debruçou sobre ela para tocar-lhe o rosto, Ana o surpreendeu com um movimento rápido de quadris e pernas, e logo suas coxas se apertavam ao redor do corpo dele num abraço de morte que poderia estraçalhar suas costelas.

\- Eu disse para não chegar mais perto de mim!- ela sussurrou no silêncio da tenda. Apenas a respiração rápida de Sawyer, temeroso de que ela o machucasse podia ser ouvida lá dentro.

Ele pensou rápido, se ela apertasse um pouco mais as pernas ao redor do corpo dele, estaria perdido. Sendo assim, Sawyer contra atacou da mesma maneira que ela o tinha feito na selva dois dias atrás. Beijou-a sofregamente, forçando-a abrir a boca e receber sua língua exigente. Surpreendida pelo beijo, Ana-Lucia tentou empurrá-lo de cima dela, mas as pernas que envolviam os quadris dele fraquejaram, e ela as afrouxou, relaxando com o movimento constante de sucção nos lábios dela.

Ana vestia apenas uma camiseta folgada e calcinha. Portanto, seu corpo não estava muito protegido dos avanços dele. Sawyer aproveitou que ela baixou a guarda e investiu ainda mais no beijo, beijando-a de maneira tão intensa que logo Ana precisou se afastar para recuperar o fôlego.

\- Oh, Deus!- ela exclamou, puxando uma respiração. – O que você quer? Por que não me deixa em paz?

Ele roçou seu rosto contra o dela e mordiscou-lhe a orelha, dizendo:

\- Você foi uma menina muito má da outra vez, Analulu. Além de me seduzir só para roubar a minha arma, você não me acordou na selva quando amanheceu, me deixou lá, nu, para ser encontrado pelos babacas do acampamento.

\- Alguém te encontrou, foi?- debochou ela.

Sawyer passou a língua pelos lábios dela e enfiou uma das mãos por entre os cabelos de Ana, dando um puxão de leve, fazendo o corpo dela formigar de desejo. O gesto dominador dele a deixou excitada e Ana sentiu a calcinha ficando úmida rapidamente.

\- Eu deveria te punir!- disse ele, mordiscando o pescoço dela. – Porém, mais uma vez, serei benevolente com você, Lulu.

\- Não quero a sua benevolência!- bradou ela. – Vá embora e me deixe em paz, Sawyer! Você já pegou sua arma de volta. Já me teve duas vezes, o que mais você poderia querer?

\- Essa é uma pergunta para a qual eu tenho várias respostas, _muchacha._ Mas está bem.- disse ele saindo de cima dela e ficando de lado. – Eu vou te dizer por que estou aqui.

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha e esperou que ele continuasse.

\- Estou aqui para trazer uma mensagem para a Srta. Cortez.

\- O quê?- ela retrucou.

\- Isso mesmo o que você ouviu.- disse ele. – Eu vim trazer uma mensagem do Sr. Ford para a Srta. Cortez.

\- Cara, você não existe, sabia?

Sawyer sorriu e voltou a se aconchegar ao corpo dela, uma das mãos passeando perigosamente pelo braço direito dela até chegar a um seio e apalpá-lo deliberadamente. Ana afastou a mão dele.

\- Sawyer...

\- Ok, o Sr. Ford vai ficar muito chateado se não puder entregar sua mensagem, mas eu iria embora feliz daqui esta noite com duas condições.

\- Chega de me impor condições!- disse ela.

\- Ah, mas é só uma condiçãozinha bem pequenininha.- falou ele. – Eu, Sawyer, irei embora se você, Ana-Lucia, me der um beijo bem gostoso, de livre e espontânea vontade. O que me diz?

Àquela altura, Ana já estava divertida com a conversa dele. Sawyer era um manipulador nato, o que tornava quase impossível que ela fosse agressiva com ele ou sentisse raiva dele.

\- Você, Sawyer, irá embora se eu, Ana-Lucia, te der um beijo de livre e espontânea vontade?- ela repetiu a pergunta, começando a entrar no jogo dele. Ergueu uma das pernas devagar e roçou ao lado do quadril dele, enviando um arrepio gostoso ao corpo de Sawyer. – Você quer um beijo meu mesmo depois de tudo o que eu te fiz? Não preferiria acabar comigo de uma vez? Me punir por ter sido tão ruim pra você?

\- Hum, então você deseja ser punida?

\- Eu sou uma garota durona, Sawyer. Devia saber que se quer ser respeitado por mim, tem que saber me punir quando eu for malvada com você.

\- Acho que você tem razão, garotas malvadas precisam andar na linha!

\- Isso mesmo!- ela concordou passeando suas mãos pela cintura dele e enfiando-as debaixo da camisa de Sawyer. Dessa vez ele não usava uma camisa de botões, então não foi difícil retirá-la para expor o peitoral bronzeado dele para ela. – Por isso, eu não vou beijar você. De jeito nenhum!

\- Ah, não? Está teimando comigo?

Ela assentiu.

\- Eu sinto muito então.- disse ele.

\- Sente pelo quê?

\- Já que não quer me beijar, só partirei desta tenda depois de entregar a mensagem do Sr. Ford. O que é muito urgente aliás.

\- Mesmo?- Ana fingiu espanto. – O que o Sr. Ford poderia querer de tão urgente com a Srta. Cortez?

Sawyer sorriu, ela estava jogando com ele e ele estava amando isso. Era extremamente excitante.

\- Se me deixar entregar minha mensagem, você vai descobrir.

\- Vá em frente!- disse ela. – Entregue a mensagem!

Ele riu baixinho, deitando o rosto na barriga dela. Ana sentiu seu ventre estremecer com o som da risada dele, tão perto de sua pele nua porque ele tinha levantado a blusa dela até a altura dos seios.

E então ele começou a beijar bem devagar a barriga dela, primeiro o umbigo, depois a pele ao redor. Ana acariciou os cabelos dele suavemente enquanto sentia os músculos de sua barriga se contraírem diante dos beijos dele.

Uma das mãos dele desceu e brincou com o elástico fininho da calcinha branca que ela usava. Ana terminou de subir a blusa e ergueu-se sob os cotovelos para terminar de tirá-la. Jogou-a de lado e tocou os próprios seios enquanto sentia Sawyer passando o dedo na fenda de sua vagina, na pequena mancha de umidade formada no tecido. A prova do desejo que ela sentia por ele naquele momento.

Ana empurrou o quadril na direção do rosto dele, e Sawyer passou suas mãos pelo bumbum dela antes de puxar o elástico da calcinha para baixo e retirá-la. Acariciou as pernas dela com vagar e sorriu ao ouvir um gemido ansioso escapar dos lábios dela quando ele se abaixou para degustá-la.

\- Ohhhh... – Ana gemeu quando sentiu a língua dele experimentá-la devagar, em pequenas e curtas lambidas.

Ela brincou com o próprio mamilo teso e se contorceu na cama de palha e folhas de bananeira. Sawyer tocou com os dedos as dobras do sexo dela e um dedo deslizou para dentro da vagina, enquanto a língua dele a lambia de cima a baixo. Logo ele tomou o clitóris inchado dela entre os lábios e sugou-o suavemente. Ana estava deliciada com as carícias dele e puxava o rosto de Sawyer mais para perto de seu corpo, querendo mantê-lo lá, junto dela. Não queria que ele parasse de lhe dar prazer nunca mais.

Quanto a ele, Sawyer estava adorando estar entre as coxas dela, acariciá-la tão intimamente e sentir-lhe o gosto doce e único. No dia seguinte, quando eles estivessem diante dos outros, mesmo que eles não se falassem, ele saberia que na noite anterior provara do néctar dela e que ela fora sua, e que nenhum homem além dele teria a permissão de fazer algo tão íntimo e tão prazeroso com ela. Pelo menos era assim que ele queria e exigiria dela. Total exclusividade.

\- Isso é tão bom!- ela gemeu, preguiçosa como um gato ao sol, as pernas escandalosamente escancaradas enquanto Sawyer beijava e acariciava sua vagina. E ele foi muito generoso com ela. Manteve-se lá entre as pernas dela, pacientemente por longos minutos, beijando, cheirando e lambendo seu corpo até levá-la a dois orgasmos seguidos inesquecíveis.

Ela sorria como boba quando ele se afastou para olhá-la nos olhos. Seu corpo estava lânguido por causa dos orgasmos e ela se manteve bem quietinha e sorrindo. Sawyer sorriu também e acariciou-lhe os cabelos, deitando-se ao lado dela.

\- Você parece feliz. Espero que a mensagem do Sr. Ford tenha sido do seu agrado.

Ana mordeu o lábio inferior e disse:

\- Ah, cowboy, foi tão bom! Que língua abençoada você tem!

\- Uau!- exclamou ele. – Isso foi um senhor elogio, Lucy!

Ela acariciou o peito dele, as mãos movendo bem devagar na pele quente.

\- O que mais você tem pra mim?- ela indagou, beijando o pescoço dele e o abraçando. Ela parecia tão relaxada e solta naquele momento.

Sawyer a beijou na boca, fazendo com que ela provasse o gosto de si mesma. O sabor erótico causou um novo frenesi de sensações no corpo dela e então ela ouviu o barulho do zíper das calças de Sawyer. No instante seguinte, o pênis dele deslizava dentro dela, penetrando-a profundamente e Ana se esqueceu de respirar. Ele se deitou sobre ela e Ana o agarrou com os braços buscando-lhe a boca. Ela se sentia faminta por ele.

Ele pousou ambas as mãos na cintura dela e começou a se mover, ondulando os quadris para frente e para trás. Ana mexeu também e gemeu sentindo o membro dele acariciando seu interior.

\- Por que tudo isso, cowboy?- ela conseguiu dizer enquanto eles faziam amor.

\- Precisa haver uma razão?- retrucou ele, a respiração entrecortada e um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. – Além de eu estar louquinho por você, rambina?

Ela abriu a boca, buscando ar e Sawyer aproveitou para beijá-la. Ela manteve as pernas abaixadas, porém não muito afastadas, de modo que o encaixe deles ficasse bem apertado e os corpos deles colados. Sawyer ergueu o corpo para cima, apoiando-se em seus braços, mas manteve os quadris deles unidos, sussurrando para Ana:

\- Mexe junto comigo, baby...assim... – ele se moveu pra frente e Ana deu um gritinho por causa da maneira deliciosa como seu clitóris foi pressionado. Quando ele se moveu para trás de volta, ela imitou o movimento dele e dessa vez, foi Sawyer quem gemeu, voltando a se abaixar sobre ela e mordiscando-lhe o pescoço.

Ele continuou se movendo dentro dela, mas com os corpos tão unidos, ele permanecia lá dentro, sem retirar o pênis, apenas roçando-o parcialmente para fora da vagina dela, antes de investir de novo.

A forma como os corpos se tocavam durante a transa era incrível e extremamente prazerosa para ambos. Podiam sentir cada milímetro da pele um do outro. Os ouvidos de Sawyer se enchiam com os gemidos roucos de Ana-Lucia e não demorou muito para que ambos chegassem lá.

Sawyer ficou abraçadinho com Ana depois do orgasmo, ouvindo as batidas frenéticas do coração dela e sentindo o pulsar do sexo dela, apertando o dele em suaves e prazerosos movimentos.

\- Fica cada vez melhor, _chica..._ – ele murmurou alguns minutos depois, deitado ao lado dela e acarinhando suavemente a barriga de Ana.

\- Saia!- ela disse de repente.

\- O quê?- ele retrucou, sem entender.

\- Eu disse pra você sair, Sawyer! Saia da minha tenda agora mesmo!

Ele se ergueu e sentou-se, ultrajado.

\- Depois de tudo o que nós fizemos você ainda tem a coragem de querer me mandar embora?

\- Eu estou cansada. Quero dormir!- disse ela, bocejando e puxando um cobertor sobre seu corpo nu.

\- Mulher, eu estava dentro de você há dois segundos e...

\- Você fala demais, caipira!- disse ela, com os olhos fechados. – Agora some!

\- Diabos! Mulher dos infernos!- ele praguejou se levantando e colocando as roupas de volta, mas sem se dar ao trabalho de pôr a camisa.

\- Boa noite, Sawyer.- Ana disse com a voz irônica.

\- Boa noite, docinho de coco.- disse ele sarcástico antes de deixar a tenda dela.

Alguns minutos depois que Sawyer foi embora, Ana-Lucia começou a rir, baixinho, mas gargalhava. Ela se sentia estupidamente feliz. Quem diria que o cowboy dos infernos poderia fazê-la sentir-se dessa maneira?

Continua...


	4. Posse!

**Capítulo 4- Posse.**

Sua. Não importava o quanto Ana-Lucia Cortez refutasse isso. Ela era sua. Toda sua. Foi o que Sawyer pensou na manhã seguinte ao vê-la deixando sua tenda para correr na praia. Diferente de outras vezes em que a vira, naquela manhã ela usava um short jeans apertado para acompanhar seu usual top preto. Nada de calça jeans. O short delineava bem demais seu empinado traseiro e as pernas torneadas de grossas panturrilhas estavam à vista de todos. Isso não era nada bom. Sawyer reparou que o estúpido do Steve/Scott estava olhando demais para ela enquanto degustava uma manga.

Mas também, poderia culpá-lo? Era impossível não notar que ela parecia diferente. Sua pele bronzeada estava luminosa e um meio sorriso formava-se em sua face delicada e bonita. Ela ergueu os braços levemente para prender os cabelos cacheados em um rabo de cavalo, o que remeteu Sawyer à sensação de seus dedos se embrenhando nos fios sedosos, puxando-os e sentindo-a estremecer em seus braços.

Ficou observando-a e era como se ela estivesse fazendo tudo em câmera lenta, amarrando os cabelos e então esticando todo o corpo, preparando-se para sua corrida matinal. Steve/Scott continuou fitando-a de um jeito tão intenso que começou a deixar Sawyer incomodado. Mas ele não saiu do lugar, continuou apenas observando, mesmo quando o homem se aproximou dela e lhe ofereceu uma suculenta e enorme manga rosa.

Da distância em que ele estava não podia escutar o que diziam, mas viu Ana-Lucia sorrir uma ou duas vezes para Steve/Scott. Ele nunca a vira sorrir para ninguém a não ser para ele mesmo, e isso apenas quando estava nua e vulnerável o bastante para permitir a si mesma um sorriso. Então por que ela sorria tão abertamente para Steve/Scott?

Ela aceitou a manga que o homem lhe oferecia e em seguida ele se afastou, sorrindo e acenando para ela como um bobo. Ana ficou segurando a manga e a cheirou com prazer antes de virar-se e olhar na direção de Sawyer. Ele não gostou nada de ser flagrado olhando-a, então se virou rapidamente para o outro lado e acenou para Jin que vinha mais adiante.

Ana sorriu consigo mesma. Ela sabia que Sawyer a estava observando desde o momento em que ela pusera os pés para fora de sua barraca. Seu. Não importava o que ele estivesse pensando naquele momento ao olhar para ela. Ele era seu. Aquele caipira lindo, tarado e estúpido era seu. Ele era a razão para que todos os músculos de seu corpo estivessem deliciosamente doloridos naquela manhã. Por isso precisava de uma corrida na praia, para extravasar toda aquela louca empolgação que estava sentindo desde que fizera sexo com a pessoa mais improvável naquela ilha.

Será que ele fazia ideia do quanto ficava bonito com aquela barba por fazer, os cabelos loiros em desalinho, o jeans justo que moldava suas pernas fortes e o traseiro irresistível? Ana prometeu a si mesma que ainda iria beliscar aquele bumbum até deixá-lo vermelho. Ou melhor, iria deixar a marca de seus dentes nele assim que tivesse chance.

Ela riu do próprio pensamento. Era incrível como as coisas tinham mudado para ela em apenas três dias. Há apenas três dias atrás ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse sua vingança contra o homem que a agredira na escotilha. Fora por causa dele que tinha ido atrás de Sawyer. Agora, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre ela e o cowboy, se vingar parecia coisa sem importância. Antes de Sawyer, Ana não estava de fato vivendo, constatou. Ela apenas sobrevivia, dia após dia esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse para tirá-la do torpor que a acompanhava desde que caíra naquela ilha tendo que lidar com todo o tipo de situações terríveis.

Mas agora, diante dos últimos acontecimentos, por mais que um romance soasse como bobagem para uma mulher vivida como ela, e tendo a plena consciência de que seu envolvimento com Sawyer não passaria do sexual, Ana sentia que a vida na ilha se tornara mais interessante. Parecia sentir tudo com muito mais intensidade do que antes porque agora prestava atenção no paraíso ao seu redor. Conseguia ver a beleza do verde da selva, ouvia o barulho agradável do mar e sentia a areia fina e fofa da praia debaixo de seus pés, além de ter os olhos azuis brilhantes de Sawyer completamente voltados para ela, não importava que ele estivesse fingindo olhar para o outro lado. Ana sabia que por alguma razão louca, ela ganhara a atenção dele quando o desafiara roubando-lhe a arma. Fora por isso que ela vestira aquele short naquela manhã, uma das poucas peças de roupa que tinha conseguido para si, para chamar a atenção dele, para seduzi-lo já que agora conhecia o poder atrativo que tinha sobre ele.

No entanto, aquela tática não chamara apenas a atenção de Sawyer. Outros homens na praia pareciam ter notado as mudanças internas que se refletiam em Ana de dentro para fora. Mas ela não dava a mínima para isso. Finalmente, depois de mais de 48 dias naquela ilha Ana-Lucia sentia-se feliz apenas por respirar. Resolveu mandar pro inferno sua ideia de vingança e ficar bem longe do prisioneiro na escotilha. Já estava cansada de tanto sofrimento e desconfiança. E daí que o resgate não vinha? E daí que quase todo mundo naquele acampamento a odiasse por ter matado Shannon? Já era hora de tirar o peso do mundo de seus ombros. Estava em uma ilha paradisíaca e curtiria a vida. O que mais poderia fazer?

Ana correu pela areia da praia e deixou o vento fresco da manhã tocar seu rosto quando colocou os pés na água aquecida pelo sol, as ondas batendo forte contra suas pernas.

\- Gosto do sorriso no seu rosto.- disse de repente uma voz grave vinda detrás dela.

\- Como sabe que eu estou sorrindo, Eko?- Ana indagou sem se voltar para ele.

Eko mergulhou os pés na água e postou-se ao lado dela, os olhos apertados por causa da luz forte do sol incidindo diretamente sobre o rosto dele.

\- Apenas sei.- respondeu ele.

\- Quer dizer então que além de padre você é vidente agora?- ela o provocou.

\- Não é preciso ser vidente para perceber que você abriu seu coração.

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Vai adiantar se eu disser que não faço ideia do que você está falando.

Eko riu suavemente e respondeu, enigmático:

\- "Matos tem olhos e as paredes têm ouvidos, Ana-Lucia." Além disso, a floresta sussurra nesse lugar, já devia saber.

Ela olhou para ele, assustada.

\- Gosto de fazer caminhadas, sozinho na floresta. Nunca se sabe o que se pode encontrar.

\- Ora, Eko... – ela começou a falar, sem saber muito que dizer.

\- Não se preocupe. Seu segredo está seguro comigo. Aproveite a vida. Você merece. – Eko disse por fim e se afastou usando seu cajado para se apoiar na areia fofa.

Ana não quis nem pensar no que Eko poderia ter visto ou ouvido, mas sabia que podia confiar nele, que seus pecados secretos não seriam revelados a ninguém. Seria como um segredo de confissão embora ela não o tivesse confessado verbalmente.

Movida por aquele sentimento repentino de alegria e liberdade, Ana correu pela beira da praia e aproveitou toda a manhã.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tenho muitas coisas. Mas do que ela precisa primeiro?"- Sawyer pensou analisando suas coisas dentro de sua própria tenda. Sabia que Ana-Lucia queria uma arma, afinal de contas fora por causa disso que tudo tinha começado, mas ele não estava disposto a dar uma das armas a ela. Mas podia dar outras coisas. O abrigo dela, por exemplo, fora no que pensara na noite anterior. A tenda dela precisava de uma estrutura melhor e de uma lona sem buracos para que quando chovesse ela não se molhasse. E ele cuidaria disso. A partir de agora Ana-Lucia teria todo o conforto que aquela ilha pudesse proporcionar porque Sawyer cuidaria dela. Não lhe faltaria nada.

Sentindo-se feliz com sua decisão, Sawyer pegou um machado e foi para a selva. Algumas toras de bambu seriam suficientes para fazer um abrigo resistente. Chegando ao local onde havia boa quantidade de bambu para cortar, Sawyer tirou a camisa e iniciou o trabalho. Trabalhava contente pensando no quanto Ana-Lucia ficaria feliz quando tivesse um abrigo decente para dormir e em como ela lhe agradeceria por isso.

Ele trabalhou incansavelmente por algumas horas e quando conseguiu o número de toras que precisava para consertar o abrigo de Ana, o barulho de grama sendo pisada o surpreendeu. Alguém se aproximava. Sawyer segurou o machado entre as mãos e ficou preparado para quem quer que fosse que estivesse se aproximando dele.

\- Quem está aí?- ele perguntou, inseguro.

Ana-Lucia apareceu detrás das árvores com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Segurava um cantil com água nas mãos. Vestia as mesmas roupas de mais cedo, mas os cabelos estavam soltos.

\- Hey, cowboy, muito ocupado?

A pergunta inocente dela teve um duplo sentido na mente de Sawyer. Ele abaixou o machado e saboreou com os olhos a visão do short apertado que Ana-Lucia usava e que moldava tão bem suas coxas grossas.

\- Uau!- ele suspirou sem nenhum pudor, devorando-a com os olhos. – Você é como o meu parque de diversões particular, morena.

\- Se isso era para soar romântico, caipira, esqueça, você não nasceu pra isso.- ela atirou o cantil de água nas mãos dele. – Palavras sujas combinam muito mais com você... – Ana o provocou.

\- Se falar sujo te deixa excitada, eu posso começar agora mesmo.- Sawyer devolveu a provocação, tomando um longo gole de água do cantil. Um pouco da água derramou enquanto ele bebia e um filete líquido escorreu pelo peito nu dele, mesclando-se ao seu suor devido ao trabalho intenso ao sol.

Ana-Lucia lambeu os lábios num gesto deliberadamente sensual e disse:

\- Você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta.

\- Ah, sim.- disse ele retirando o excesso de água da boca com as costas das mãos. – Você perguntou se eu estou muito ocupado, bom, talvez eu esteja, depende do que você queria brincar, Lucy. Sou todo ouvidos.

Ela se aproximou dele e notou as toras de bambu que ele já havia cortado.

\- Pra que tudo isso? Sua cabana me parece ter madeira suficiente.

\- Não é para a minha cabana.- Sawyer limitou-se a responder.

\- Não?- ela retrucou, chegando mais perto dele. Sawyer largou o cantil de água metade vazio no chão e passou seus braços pela cintura dela, fazendo com que Ana encostasse seu corpo ao dele. - Você não se cansa de me assediar?- falou ela sentindo o cheiro gostoso do corpo dele, mesmo suado era inebriante.

\- Eu me pergunto quem está assediando quem agora.- respondeu ele, sentindo a mão pequena de Ana em sua nuca puxando o rosto dele para perto do dela e beijando-o.

Sawyer suspirou e deslizou suas mãos pelas costas dela, aproveitando para agarrar o traseiro de Ana e apalpá-lo da maneira que quisesse. Lambendo os lábios dela, ele sussurrou:

\- Descobri hoje que gosto muito da sua bunda nesse short apertado.- disse ele enchendo as mãos no bumbum dela.

\- É mesmo?- Ana retrucou. – E eu descobri hoje que ver você no meio da floresta... – ela o beijou. - ...suado... – beijou-o de novo. - ...e sem camisa, cortando madeira, me deixa muito excitada... – mais um beijo estalado.

\- Isso é bom... – Sawyer gemeu no pescoço dela. – O que vamos fazer sobre isso?

\- Você não vai fazer nada!- disse ela. – Vai ficar bem quietinho enquanto eu...

Ela deu um último beijo nos lábios dele e deslizou os lábios pelo peito dele devagar, descendo.

\- Enquanto você faz o quê, baby?- Sawyer indagou com a respiração entrecortada, vendo Ana-Lucia beijar sua barriga e abrir o botão metálico de sua calça antes de puxar o zíper para baixo, ficando de joelhos.

\- Cala a boca, caipira! Agora você vai ser o meu parque de diversões!

\- Ai, meu Deus! Você é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei!- Sawyer exclamou, sentindo as pernas ficarem fracas de repente.

Ana sorriu, maliciosa e colocou sua mão no membro dele, acariciando por cima da cueca antes de colocá-lo para fora e continuar com as carícias.

\- Você quer me matar?- perguntou ele, zonzo de tesão olhando para Ana tocando-o daquela maneira tão íntima no meio da selva à luz do dia.

\- Não seria bom morrer de prazer?- ela perguntou, sem parar os movimentos que fazia.

Sawyer gemeu.

\- Eu já te disse que agora você é meu, Sawyer?

\- Oh, sim!- ele gemeu mais uma vez.

\- Só meu!- Ana repetiu, beijando o pênis dele antes de começar a acariciá-lo com a língua bem de leve.

\- E ainda tem gente que quer ir embora dessa ilha.- Sawyer comentou e Ana não pôde deixar de rir.

\- Se continuar me fazendo rir, baby, não vou conseguir te levar muito longe.- ela passou suas unhas bem de leve pelas coxas dele enquanto o tomava novamente em sua boca. Sawyer grunhiu e suas mãos caíram sobre os cabelos dela, os dedos mergulhando nos fios negros.

\- Você é maravilhosa, Lucy...tão bom...

\- Você é gostoso... – ela elogiou tomando o máximo que podia dele em sua boca.

\- Deus!- ele gemeu. – Preciso sentar...

Ana riu baixinho e se levantou. Sawyer a agarrou e a trouxe consigo para o chão. Ana o beijou na boca e ele agarrou os seios dela sob a camiseta preta antes de erguê-la e lamber um seio. Ela o empurrou gentilmente e retomou sua deliciosa tarefa de explorá-lo com sua língua.

\- Oh, Ana!- ele gemeu alto sentindo que estava perto de gozar. Se ela continuasse com toda aquela provocação, ele não iria durar muito tempo. Mas ela não parou, continuou provocando-o ao limite, beijando-o e o sugando. Quando ela esfregou seus seios no corpo dele e os roçou em seu membro, Sawyer sentiu que ia explodir de tanto prazer. – Preciso ficar dentro de você... – ele implorou.

\- Não!- disse ela deslizando as pontas dos dedos pelo pênis dele, fazendo pressão em pontos que o enlouqueciam. Ele se perguntava como ela saberia disso se estavam juntos há tão pouco tempo.

\- Ana... – ele implorou, mas ela o abocanhou e apertou seus lábios ao redor dele, levando-o ao clímax.

Sawyer não acreditou quando seu próprio grito de prazer ecoou em seus ouvidos. Ana sorriu de satisfação por levá-lo tão longe.

\- Você está bem, cowboy?- ela perguntou deitando a cabeça no peito dele. Sawyer a olhou. A luz do sol parecia irradiar diretamente sobre ela, em seus olhos, rosto e seios.

\- Nunca estive melhor, _muchacha_... – disse ele acariciando o rosto dela e puxando-a para um beijo, mas Ana não o beijou de volta. Ao invés disso, ela levantou-se e ajeitou a blusa no lugar.

\- Onde você vai?- Sawyer perguntou, incrédulo.

\- Voltar para a praia.

\- Mas eu... – ele começou a dizer sentindo que seu corpo ainda não estava satisfeito. Ele só ficaria satisfeito depois que estivesse dentro dela e a sentisse por inteiro. Mas, Ana não parecia muito disposta a continuar com a brincadeira.

\- Até mais, cowboy!- disse ela caminhando para longe dele e pegando o caminho da praia. – Mas se você me quisesse de verdade, não me deixaria escapar... – ela acrescentou, rindo e se afastando depressa dele.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente, e sorrindo, levantou-se depressa, fechando o zíper das calças, pegando sua camisa e indo atrás dela.

\- Hey! Não pense que as coisas vão ficar assim não...eu vou pegar você...

Ele correu pela floresta, bem-humorado, disposto a encontrar Ana, agarrá-la e fazer amor na relva. Podia ouvir os passos das botas dela na grama.

\- Eu vou te achar! Prepare-se para o que vai acontecer agora!- o tom de voz dele era divertido, porém ansioso. – _Chica_!

No entanto, a animação dele deu lugar à frustração quando ele ouviu passos bem próximos dele e se lançou sobre Charlie, agarrando o pequeno inglês e estreitando-o em seus braços.

\- Mas que diabos você está fazendo?- Charlie perguntou assustado.

\- Ah, é você, maldito hobbit!- Sawyer exclamou, irritado, soltando Charlie.

\- E quem você pensava que era pra me agarrar desse jeito?- ele retrucou, curioso.

\- Não é da sua conta!- disse Sawyer deixando Charlie parado no meio da selva sem entender nada. Mais uma vez Ana-Lucia tinha lhe pregado uma peça, mas ele não iria desistir dela, não ainda. Não depois de ter provado da delícia que era estar com ela.

Agora que a conhecia um pouco melhor, ele já não pensava nela como uma mulher obcecada e bruta, mas sim como uma pessoa interessante e carinhosa o bastante para lhe dar bons momentos naquela ilha. Se tinham mesmo que ficar lá por que então não tornar a estadia mais agradável? Ele ainda não podia acreditar no que ela tinha feito com ele ali na selva há poucos minutos atrás. Seu corpo ainda estava excitado, ansiando por mais. Mas ele teria mais, ainda naquela noite, podia apostar.

Foi pensando nisso que ele retornou ao lugar onde estivera antes para buscar as toras de bambu que tinha cortado para melhorar o abrigo de Ana-Lucia.

Continua...


	5. Pecando juntos

**Cap** **ítulo 5- Pecando juntos.**

Ao cair da tarde, Ana-Lucia estava sentada na areia em frente à sua tenda pensando na loucura que cometera com Sawyer pela manhã. Ela não sabia explicar o que tinha dado nela, mas ao ver Sawyer sem camisa cortando madeira, ficou tão excitada que tudo o que conseguia pensar era que queria se divertir com o caipira, deixá-lo louco de prazer e foi o que de fato fez. Sequer se permitiu ser acariciada como deveria, optou por dar prazer a ele e sentiu em troca muito prazer fazendo isso. Só de lembrar dos sons que ele fazia enquanto o tocava e sugava, sentia a umidade fluindo entre as coxas. Mas sabia que tinha feito correto em deixá-lo, já tinha se arriscado demais naquela brincadeirinha com ele no meio do dia. Alguém poderia tê-los visto. Ana estava feliz que isso não tinha acontecido.

\- Hey, Ana!- saudou Libby.

\- Hey!- Ana respondeu.

Libby ficou parada olhando para ela por alguns minutos.

\- Ok, você realmente tem andado estranha esses dias.

\- Estranha? Estranha como? O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Não sei, sempre que eu olho pra você parece tão distraída.

\- Você tem certeza de que passou mais de quarenta dias comigo do outro lado da ilha?- Ana indagou. – Porque você sabe muito bem Libby que eu posso ser qualquer coisa, menos distraída!

\- Eu sei.- Libby concordou com ela. – Mas ainda consigo notar que existe algo de diferente em você. Eu poderia até arriscar a dizer que ultimamente você me parece mais relaxada.

Ana revirou os olhos.

\- Se você diz.

\- Eu vim te convidar para dar uma volta até a cachoeira se estiver interessada. Claire me disse que é um lugar muito bonito. Isto é, isso se você não estiver ocupada indo para a escotilha.

Ela pensou um pouco e respondeu:

\- Não, eu vou com você até a cachoeira. Não tenho nada pra fazer na escotilha.

Libby olhou para o ferimento praticamente sarado na testa dela e comentou:

\- Isso é bom. Fico feliz que não tenha feito nenhuma bobagem sobre o homem preso na escotilha.

\- Eu pensei melhor.- contou Ana. – E percebi que não valia a pena.

Libby assentiu e Ana levantou-se do chão para acompanhá-la até a cachoeira. Sawyer observava as duas à distância, assim que elas saíram, ele aproveitou para consertar o abrigo de Ana-Lucia. Não havia muita gente na praia àquela hora e ninguém perceberia o que ele estava fazendo, ou ao menos não se importariam em descobrir.

Ele trabalhou depressa e arduamente. Teve que refazer todo o apoio da tenda dela. Se Ana continuasse com aqueles suportes por mais dois dias, tudo ia vir abaixo na cabeça dela. Mas agora, com os novos suportes de bambu que ele tinha fincado com todo o cuidado no chão, Ana poderia dormir tranqüila em sua tenda que nada aconteceria com ela. O toque final foi o telhado feito de palha e lona.

Quando Ana-Lucia retornou da cachoeira com Libby, caminhou na direção de sempre direto para sua tenda, mas ficou muito surpresa quando chegou lá e viu um abrigo completamente diferente do que ela tinha construído.

\- Mas o quê...?

Ela entrou na tenda e todos os seus poucos pertences estavam lá dentro, organizados até. Sua cama parecia bem mais confortável com dois travesseiros e um cobertor do avião. Em cima de um desses travesseiros havia um bilhete escrito numa caligrafia muito caprichada.

" _Virei passar a noite com você, Chacha_. Aproveite sua tenda nova."

\- Ah, safado!- ela resmungou. O que Sawyer estava pretendendo agora? Transformá-la em sua serva pessoal?

Bufando de ódio ela saiu de sua tenda e foi direto para a de Sawyer, ignorando quem quer que estivesse prestando atenção a ela. Quando lá chegou, Sawyer não estava em frente à tenda, então ela entrou sem nenhuma cerimônia.

\- Lulu, o que...?- ele começou a dizer, mas levou um tapa de cada lado do rosto, deixando cair o livro que estava lendo. Seus óculos improvisados, caíram no chão com a força dos tapas.

Sentindo as faces arderem, ele sentou-se e a empurrou de lado.

\- Posso saber quando é que você vai parar de me agredir, mulher? Não sabia que esse tipo de coisa te deixava excitada.

\- Eu não sou sua prostituta!- ela rosnou para ele.

\- Eu nunca disse que era.- disse ele.

\- Não fique pensando que estarei pronta a atender seus desejos sempre que precisar.

\- Ora, não sei qual é o seu problema!- falou Sawyer. – Eu só quis ajudar você, te dar uma tenda melhor. A sua estava um lixo, Lucy!

\- Você achou que tinha de me dar alguma coisa em troca por causa do que eu fiz hoje de manhã? É isso? Pois fique sabendo que não fiz esperando receber nenhum tipo de pagamento. Fiz porque eu quis!

\- Bom pra você, amor. E muito bom pra mim também devo admitir.

\- Cínico!- ela xingou.

\- Boazuda!

\- Caipira dos infernos!

\- Gostosa!

\- Estúpido!

\- Safada!

\- Vai pro inferno!

\- Só se você vier comigo, baby!

Ela olhou pra ele e decidiu não perder mais tempo ali, apenas se levantou para deixar a tenda, mas Sawyer ainda a segurou pelo braço antes que ela saísse e falou:

\- Eu ficaria muito feliz se me esperasse em sua tenda depois que todos forem se deitar, nua...nuazinha...

Ana o empurrou com força e saiu da tenda dele. Sawyer caiu em sua própria cama, gargalhando. O resto da tarde ela ficou inquieta, pensando no cinismo de Sawyer. Quando escureceu e ele deixou sua tenda para ir jantar junto com os outros diante da fogueira, Ana o observou de soslaio enquanto comia sua cota de peixe com arroz e banana, o menu daquela noite. Porém, em nenhum momento ele olhou para ela. Ficou conversando um bom tempo com Jin, se é que era possível ter uma conversa com ele sem saber falar coreano, depois ele jogou cartas com Hurley, Locke e Charlie.

Ela também não viu Jack, ou Kate àquela noite na praia. Eles provavelmente deveriam estar muito ocupados na escotilha com o problema de Michael e do prisioneiro. De certa forma Ana sentiu-se aliviada em não ver Sawyer em cima de Kate o tempo todo desde que começaram a acontecer coisas entre eles. Se os visse juntos sabia que ficaria muito zangada. Mas por que isso? Ciúmes? Não. Ela apenas não gostava de dividir o que considerava seu porque o único sentimento que sentia por Sawyer era o de posse. Ele era seu passatempo naquela ilha. Ele afastava dela os maus pensamentos, mesmo que não soubesse disso. Fazia com que ela se sentisse quase humana outra vez.

Entretanto, o aparente descaso dele em relação a ela durante o jantar a deixou de mau humor e Ana recolheu-se cedo para sua nova tenda. Quando ela se deitou lá dentro e pôde observar melhor seu novo abrigo percebeu que Sawyer tinha razão. Aquela nova casa era muito melhor, mais espaçosa, confortável e segura. Mas fria e solitária ela concluiu com um suspiro.

Será que ele estava falando a sério quando disse que viria passar a noite com ela? Ou seria apenas mais uma de suas provocações? Como saber?

Ana-Lucia sentou-se na cama e tirou as botas. Massageou os pés por alguns minutos, e então resolveu tirar a calça. Voltou a deitar-se e as palavras sedutoras de Sawyer mais cedo vieram em sua mente:

"Eu ficaria muito feliz se me esperasse em sua tenda depois que todos forem se deitar, nua...nuazinha..."

\- Ah, diabos!- ela resmungou e desabotoou a blusa. Tirou em seguida o sutiã e por último a calcinha, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas. Não tinha ideia se ele viria, mas ainda assim esperou por ele, nua como ele desejava. – Ai Deus, o que eu estou fazendo?- indagou a si mesma. O tecido levemente áspero do cobertor do avião ficou roçando em seus seios nus enquanto ela tentava dormir, e a consciência de sua nudez e ansiedade a cada minuto que passava a deixava com uma incontrolável excitação.

Quando deu por si, Ana não conseguia parar de pensar no corpo nu de Sawyer sobre o dela, grande e forte, penetrando-a bem devagar. Ela fechou os olhos ao recordar-se da sensação de ser invadida pelo calor do corpo dele, de ouvir o som de sua respiração contra o ouvido dela.

\- Hummm- ela gemeu instintivamente, tocando um de seus seios e deixando que o cobertor deslizasse um pouco, expondo um pouco da pele dela. Sua vagina palpitou e Ana esfregou uma coxa na outra, suavemente e gemeu mais uma vez com a prazerosa sensação do atrito de seus finos pelos íntimos contra a pele de suas coxas.

\- _Hey, sugarpop!_

A voz de Sawyer a tirou de seu louco devaneio tão de repente que ela quase soltou um grito agudo de susto.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, caipira?

\- Eu disse que viria passar a noite com você.- respondeu ele. – Mas pelo jeito você estava tão apressadinha, docinho de coco que estava começando sem mim. Eu não acredito nisso!

Ele tirou a camisa e Ana ficou parada olhando. Dessa vez nem passou pela cabeça dela mandá-lo embora. Estava era feliz que ele finalmente tinha aparecido. Seu corpo inteiro reagiu ao dele e ela estava tão molhada que parte de suas coxas estavam ficando úmidas.

\- Pelo jeito você quis me agradar, Lucy...acho que você está nuazinha embaixo desse lençol.

\- Cale a boca!- disse ela com rispidez, puxando o lençol do próprio corpo. – Cale a boca e venha me acariciar... – ela acrescentou.

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem, baby!- disse ele terminando de despir toda a roupa e sentando-se ao lado dela. – Você é linda!- ele exclamou com olhos gulosos sobre o corpo dela. – Não me canso de repetir isso. Desde que você saiu da minha tenda mais cedo que eu não penso em outra coisa que não ter você nua nos meus braços. Você também queria isso, não queria Lucy?

Ela sentiu as mãos grandes dele em seu corpo nu e suspirou. A sensação era tão boa. A ligeira aspereza das mãos dele por conta de pegar com freqüência no machado tornava o toque dele mais excitante. Ana arqueava o corpo para sentir o toque dele mais perto e Sawyer sorria diante da entrega dela.

\- Você é uma garota muito safadinha, rambina.- ele murmurou esfregando os dedos nos mamilos escuros dela e descendo as mãos pela barriga até chegar ao ventre onde se abaixou e deu pequeninos beijos, subindo e descendo na linha que se estendia do umbigo ao púbis, onde afagou os pelos dela, evitando tocar ainda em seu ponto feminino mais sensível.

Quando ele subiu o rosto para olhá-la novamente, Ana o trouxe para um beijo. Eles estavam assim, agarrados, trocando um beijo molhado quando Libby chamou Ana à entrada da tenda dela.

\- Ana, você está acordada? Eu queria falar com você.

\- Shiiii... não diga nada.- sussurrou Sawyer contornando os lábios dela com seus dedos, sentindo Ana envolver seu corpo com uma das pernas.

\- Ana!- Libby insistiu.

\- Se eu não falar com ela, ela vai entrar aqui e nos pegar desse jeito... – disse Ana passando ambas as mãos pelo peito dele.

Sawyer acariciou os cabelos dela.

\- Então diga qualquer coisa para ver se ela vai embora.

\- Ana-Lucia!- Libby chamou mais uma voz num tom que demonstrava que ela entraria na barraca no próximo minuto.

\- O que foi?- Ana indagou tentando esconder sua respiração entrecortada.

\- Você está bem? Eu queria falar com você.

\- Eu estou muito cansada hoje, Libby. Será que podíamos deixar para amanhã?

\- Ana, está acontecendo alguma coisa? Sua voz parece diferente...

\- Diabos!- Sawyer resmungou baixinho enterrando o rosto entre os cabelos de Ana e sugando em seu pescoço.

\- Não, está tudo bem... – respondeu Ana deixando escapar um suspiro de prazer.

\- Você tem certeza de que não precisa de nada?

\- Oh, nãooooo... – falou Ana sentindo Sawyer tocar seu clitóris inesperadamente. – Ai, não faz assim...

\- Ana... – Libby estava ficando preocupada de verdade agora.

\- Me morde assim... – Ana cochichou com Sawyer e ele mordiscou o ombro dela, dando uma risadinha.

Ana o beijou e em seguida disse a Libby:

\- Libby, o negócio é o seguinte. Tem um homem pelado na minha tenda agora mesmo que está me deixando louca, por isso acho melhor você voltar outra hora.

Sawyer fez com que ela se deitasse e abocanhou um de seus seios ao mesmo tempo em que a penetrava com um dedo fazendo Ana se contorcer.

\- Si...Sí...Ahhhhh... – ela gemeu sem controle e Libby ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

\- Certo, tudo bem, já vi que está ocupada. Nos falamos amanhã então.

Ana nem se deu ao trabalho de responder porque agora a boca de Sawyer pressionava a dela e suas línguas iniciavam um delicioso combate onde os dois sairiam vencedores.

\- Coitadinha!- Libby exclamou consigo mesma quando se afastou. – Vive tão solitária!

Sawyer fez com que Ana virasse de costas para ele e afastou seus cabelos para beijar-lhe a nuca.

\- A sua amiga deve estar pensando agora que você é uma devassa.- ele comentou, divertido.

Ana riu e respondeu:

\- Que nada! Ela provavelmente nem está acreditando em mim.

\- Tem certeza?- retrucou ele beijando a linha da coluna dela e descendo, causando estremecimentos de prazer no corpo de Ana-Lucia.

\- Sim... – ela falou num gemido e virou de lado. Sawyer a abraçou e agarrou ambos os seios dela, apalpando-os gostosamente. Ele se encaixou junto ao corpo dela e Ana pôde sentir o pênis dele encostando em seu bumbum, o contato de pele com pele deixando-o ainda mais duro.

Ele gemeu roucamente diante daquela proximidade e levando a mão ao próprio membro, ajeitou-o na entrada dela, bem no ponto aonde estava louco para entrar sem parar de acariciar os seios dela com a outra mão.

\- Ohhh... – Ana gemeu manhosa. Ele se mexeu de leve apenas para provocá-la. Ana respondeu à provocação dele, mexendo os quadris contra o corpo de Sawyer. Ele sentiu o corpo dela umedecê-lo e deliberadamente esfregou-se contra o sexo quente dela.

Movendo mais uma vez a mão em seu pênis, Sawyer começou a guiá-lo para dentro dela de fato. Ao senti-lo se inserindo lentamente dentro dela, Ana murmurou:

\- Ay, amor...así me gusta...

Ele passou a se mover dentro e fora dela, e Ana rebolou os quadris contra os dele, gemendo baixinho com aquela voz rouca que Sawyer descobriu que o enlouquecia. Estava se segurando para não gozar logo, para manter aquela sensação deliciosa pelo máximo de tempo que pudesse. Aproveitou para manipular o clitóris dela enquanto a penetrava fazendo com que os gemidos dela se tornassem mais audíveis.

\- Fica quietinha, Lulu, assim alguém pode nos ouvir... – advertiu ele, arrefecendo as carícias no ponto máximo de prazer dela.

\- Vou me comportar... – ela prometeu. – Mas não para de me tocar, cowboy, não para não, caipira gostoso!

Sawyer sorriu e lambeu o lóbulo da orelha dela, mordiscando em seguida. Sua mão voltou a trabalhar no prazer dela e seu pênis continuava entrando e saindo da vagina escorregadia e apertada dela.

\- Ahhhh...ahhh... – ela gemia controlando a altura dos sons que fazia, mas a tarefa era árdua porque Sawyer a estava fazendo sentir muito prazer e ela precisava extravasar isso. – Não posso mais... _Dios_!- foram suas últimas palavras antes que o gozo a encurralasse naquele mar de sensações extremamente prazerosas.

Ele a segurou com força pela cintura quando a sentiu prendendo-o dentro dela para prolongar o próprio orgasmo e não pôde mais se controlar, seu gozo jorrou dentro dela.

\- _Son of a bitch_!- ele exclamou com a respiração entrecortada, sentindo-se zonzo de tanto prazer.

Ana recuperou o próprio fôlego sentindo o corpo rígido dele finalmente relaxando contra o dela, mas o membro ainda preso lá dentro. Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro e disse:

\- Você acabou de dizer o que toda mulher espera ouvir depois de fazer amor.

Ele deu uma risadinha e beijou a bochecha dela, mas não revidou o comentário. Sentindo o corpo todo amolecido com a sensação pós-orgasmo, Sawyer retirou-se de dentro dela e rolou para o lado, deitando-se de peito para cima. Ana ainda ficou virada de costas para ele, quieta, pensando.

Assim que ele sentiu que podia se levantar, Sawyer ergueu-se e procurou por suas roupas. Ana virou-se para ele ao notar o que estava fazendo:

\- Aonde você vai?- ela indagou com certa exasperação.

\- Estou indo para a minha tenda dormir.- Sawyer respondeu com a maior naturalidade.

Ana cruzou os braços sobre os seios, indignada.

\- Pois volte pra cama agora mesmo antes que eu chute o seu traseiro, caipira!

Ele se virou para ela, ainda com a cueca boxer nas mãos.

\- Como é? Hoje você quer que eu fique?

Ela assentiu, mas manteve a expressão dura nos olhos.

\- Isso é novidade pra mim.- disse ele largando a cueca em um canto e indo se deitar com ela, mas Ana não relaxou mesmo quando Sawyer voltou para a cama. – Hey, Lulu, o que foi? O que você tem?- ele esfregou os ombros dela.

\- Você acha que vai ser assim?- ela indagou. – Que você pode vir aqui sempre que quiser, fazer sexo comigo e depois me virar as costas?

\- Analu... – ele disse carinhoso. – Olha pra mim!

Ana olhou pra ele, o rosto muito sério.

\- Eu só estava indo embora porque achei que fosse o que você queria. Ontem à noite você me expulsou daqui, então...

Ela o surpreendeu com um beijo profundo. Sawyer não refutou, apenas correspondeu ao beijo com o mesmo ardor. Quando eles se separaram, mantiveram as testas coladas, os olhares presos um no do outro.

\- Fica... – ela pediu num sussurro e ele a abraçou ternamente, fazendo com que Ana se deitasse na cama.

\- Eu vou ficar, baby.- disse ele, acarinhando o rosto dela.

\- Estou com sono.- Ana disse e virou-se de lado. Sawyer a manteve aninhada e aquecida em seus braços. Então uma das mãos dele segurou um dos seios dela delicadamente e começou a brincar com o mamilo. A carícia teve um efeito relaxante em ambos que os fez adormecer poucos minutos depois. Seria a primeira de muitas noites que eles passariam juntos.

Continua...


	6. Apelidos

**Capítulo 6- Apelidos**

O acampamento ainda estava escuro quando Ana-Lucia acordou no dia seguinte. Ainda não deviam ser nem seis da manhã. Ela se mexeu preguiçosamente na cama e virou de lado dando de cara com um par de olhos azuis muito acesos fitando-a.

\- Bom dia, _chica.-_ disse Sawyer tocando a bochecha dela.

\- Bom dia.- ela respondeu de volta, um pouco incerta do que dizer. Aquela era a primeira vez em que despertavam juntos desde que ela tinha pedido a ele que passasse a noite ali.

Uma brisa fria trazida pelas ondas do mar ao longe invadiu a barraca penetrando por uma pequena fresta na lona do teto, fazendo o corpo de Ana estremecer levemente. Sawyer notou isso.

\- Que foi? Está com frio?

Ela estremeceu mais uma vez, abraçando o próprio corpo nu. O cobertor da Oceanic estava jogado a um canto. Depois de fazerem amor os dois tinham caído em um sono tão profundo que nenhum deles acordou para pegar o cobertor e se cobrirem.

Como Ana não respondeu a pergunta dele sobre se estava sentindo frio ou não, Sawyer tomou a liberdade de envolvê-la em seus braços.

\- Vem aqui!- disse ele com suavidade. – Eu vou te esquentar, baby.

Ana-Lucia não reclamou do abraço quente e gostoso, apenas deixou-se envolver por ele e lá ficou. Sawyer começou a acariciar o emaranhado de cachos negros dos cabelos dela. Ana fechou os olhos, desfrutando da doce sensação dos dedos dele em seus cabelos.

\- Por que estava na Austrália?- ele indagou de repente, quebrando o silêncio confortável que se estabelecera entre eles.

\- Hã? O quê?- Ana retrucou com voz sonolenta.

\- Perguntei o que você foi fazer na Austrália, _chica_.- repetiu ele, movendo agora seus dedos pelo couro cabeludo dela, massageando-o bem suavemente.

\- Por que você não me diz primeiro, cowboy, hein?- falou ela passando uma perna por cima do corpo dele e se aconchegando mais.

\- Hum, você está me agarrando assim pra tentar me convencer a falar?

\- Talvez...

Sawyer riu baixinho e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dela antes de responder:

\- Eu estava de férias.

\- Sério isso?

\- Na verdade eram férias permanentes. - ele acrescentou.

\- Eu sabia!- exclamou ela, rindo.

\- E quanto a você?

\- Fui pra Austrália numa missão suicida.- ela respondeu.

\- Eu imagino!- disse Sawyer. – Te mandaram pra Austrália atrás de um canguru procurado em cinco países.- ele continuou, divertido fazendo Ana rir outra vez.

\- É...foi mais ou menos isso.- ela ainda ria.

\- Ouvi dizer por aí que você é policial.

\- Eu fui policial.- disse Ana.

\- E por que deixou de ser?

\- Perguntas demais, _Chico_. Que tal agora você me falar sobre você?

\- Ah, _sweetcheeks,_ você já sabe tudo o que precisa sobre mim. Sabe como me deixar louco de prazer...

Ele tentou beijá-la, mas Ana desviou o rosto com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

\- Não, eu preciso saber com que tipo de homem eu estou me metendo...

\- Sinto dizer que com o pior tipo de homem possível.- disse Sawyer puxando o rosto dela para ele e forçando um beijo. Ele foi tão incisivo que Ana não teve outra escolha senão abrir os lábios e deixar a língua dele entrar em sua boca. O movimento embora agressivo foi se suavizando aos poucos e fazendo Ana suspirar.

\- Eu fui pra...Austrália... – ele disse entre os beijos que trocava com ela. - ...para encontrar uma pessoa...

Ana o afagou na nuca e mordiscou o lábio inferior dele.

\- E você encontrou essa pessoa?

\- Achei que tivesse encontrado.- respondeu Sawyer parando de falar e se concentrando apenas nos beijos.

Eles se beijaram por longos momentos, até que o ritmo dos beijos foi diminuindo e o sono os venceu novamente. Mais tarde, quando o sol já estava alto no céu Ana acordou novamente e dessa vez estava coberta com o lençol e sozinha. Ela rolou para o lado ainda buscando o calor do corpo de Sawyer, mas ele não estava mais lá.

"Melhor assim Sem mais intimidades."- ela pensou, puxando o cobertor contra si e sentando-se na cama. Foi quando notou que havia duas papaias maduras cortadas ao meio, com uma colher plástica em uma delas e mais uma garrafinha de água fresca, repousando perto dela.

\- Café da manhã, Ana-Lucia!- Ana disse consigo mesma contente por ter comida e não ter que precisar ir procurar na despensa da praia e encarar todos aqueles olhares reprovadores de sempre para ela. Mas era estranho pensar que Sawyer tinha se dado ao trabalho de lhe trazer comida. De qualquer forma acordar com o café da manhã do lado depois de uma noite de prazer era uma ótima maneira de começar o dia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todas as malas abandonadas, sem exceção tinham sido reunidas na escotilha depois que Jack a tornou a sede do clube dos sobreviventes do voo 815 da Oceanic. Era possível se encontrar de tudo lá, desde roupas a aparatos tecnológicos simples e indispensáveis como um secador de cabelo, mas se Jack nomeara a escotilha a prefeitura da ilha, Locke nomeara a si mesmo o prefeito do lugar. Se alguém quisesse alguma coisa da escotilha tinha que pedir a ele e Sawyer não gostava de ter que pedir nada a ninguém.

\- Do que precisa, James?- Locke indagou, muito interessado quando Sawyer adentrou a escotilha e perguntou aonde as malas abandonadas estavam guardadas.

\- Isso não é da sua conta, ô Mr. Magoo. Me diz logo onde estão as malas!

\- Eu diria que se você soubesse pedir com educação, James.- disse John nenhum pouco preocupado com o jeito rude de Sawyer.

\- E por que eu deveria ser educado com você?- retrucou Sawyer, irritado.

\- Porque há poucos dias você roubou todas as armas da escotilha e nos fez a todos de tolos?

\- Ah, isso? Poxa, Johnny, pensei que você não guardasse rancores.

Locke sorriu.

\- Só me diga logo o que quer e eu pensarei se concedo a você.

Michael apareceu na sala do computador arrastando uma perna.

\- Eu vi umas malas embaixo da pia da cozinha. Talvez lá tenha algo que você queira.

\- Hey, muito obrigado, Mike.- disse Sawyer sorrindo e se dirigindo à cozinha.

Locke balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Você sabe o que ele fez, não sabe?

O outro assentiu, mas disse:

\- Sei sim, mas também sei que se quisermos algo do Sawyer temos que saber negociar. Precisamos das armas para ir atrás do meu filho.

\- Acha que o Sawyer vai entregar as armas se você fizer favores como esse pra ele? Não seja tão ingênuo, Michael.

\- Eu tenho que tentar.- disse Michael. – O que eu não posso é ficar de braços cruzados aqui!

\- Hey!- uma voz masculina soou de algum lugar desconhecido dentro da escotilha.

Sawyer franziu o cenho.

\- O que ele quer? O prisioneiro?

\- Nada.- Locke disfarçou, mas Sawyer não acreditou muito nisso.

\- Olha, James, pegue o que você tem de pegar e vá embora. Depois do que você fez não temos por que te receber aqui.

\- E quem te nomeou o dono dessa bodega?- Sawyer inquiriu segurando uma mala grande em cada mão.

\- Eu mesmo!- Locke respondeu com ar ameaçador.

Sawyer deu de ombros.

\- Ok, estou indo, chefe! Mas não se esqueça que sou eu quem tem as armas e se eu ficar entediado posso contar pra todo mundo sobre o amiguinho de vocês que está preso na escotilha!- Sawyer avisou deixando a escotilha todo cheio de si.

\- Por quanto tempo vão esconder das pessoas sobre o prisioneiro?- Michael perguntou a Locke depois que Sawyer saiu.

\- Até quando for necessário.- John respondeu.

\- Alguém?- o homem dentro do depósito de armas chamou novamente.

\- Eu estou indo, Henry!- disse Locke se afastando de Michael.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer estava ansioso para verificar o conteúdo das malas e as levou para sua barraca no acampamento da praia. Lá dentro, ele abriu ambas as malas e começou a examinar seus conteúdos respectivamente. Havia coisas bem interessantes que poderiam servir à Ana. Em uma delas encontrou algumas calcinhas e sutiãs. Gostou de uma em particular, branca, com rendas transparentes. Começou a imaginar Ana-Lucia usando-a e seu sangue ferveu.

Ele não tinha certeza a respeito do tamanho do sutiã dela. Encontrou um preto com delicadas bolinhas brancas. Ficou observando o tamanho dos copos em suas mãos e quando os encostou no próprio peito, tentando se lembrar de que tamanho exato eram os seios de Ana-Lucia, Kate o surpreendeu.

\- Sawyer!- ela exclamou. – O que você tá fazendo?

\- Eu... – ele largou o sutiã de imediato, parecendo muito embaraçado. Procurou mudar de assunto. – O que está fazendo dentro da minha barraca, sardenta? Não sabe bater, não?

\- Eu só queria saber se você queria dar uma volta... – a expressão no rosto dela era de puro divertimento por vê-lo naquela situação. – Mas já vi que está ocupado.

\- Olha, não que eu te deva alguma explicação, sardenta.- disse Sawyer. – Mas eu estava apenas procurando um presente para dar a uma amiga.

\- Amiga? Que amiga?- Kate retrucou. – Desde quando você dá presentes a alguém, especialmente um presente desse tipo?

\- Não sei da onde você tirou essa ideia de que eu não sou um cara benevolente, querida.- falou ele escondendo o resto das roupas que estava procurando para dar à Ana. – Além do mais, não vejo porque vêm se esforçando tanto para socializar comigo já que todos nesta ilha parecem estar de mal com a pessoa que vos fala.

\- Mesmo sendo o pilantra que você é, você ainda continua sendo a pessoa de quem eu mais sei o que esperar. Depois que você roubou as armas, Sawyer, não vou me chocar com mais nada do que você fizer, ao contrário de outras pessoas.

\- Senti um certo amargor nesse último comentário, sardenta?

Kate deu de ombros.

\- Ok, eu vou fingir que não sei de quem estamos falando.

Ele voltou a pegar o sutiã que tinha largado no chão ao lado das malas e levantou-se segurando a peça nas mãos antes de colocar em frente ao busto de Kate.

\- Sawyer?!- ela exclamou.

\- Ok, eu acho que vai ficar um pouco pequeno. Preciso de um número maior.

\- Certo, agora estou mesmo curiosa. Quem é essa sua amiga, Sawyer?

\- Perguntas demais, sardenta. Perguntas demais.- foi tudo o que ele disse. – Agora vá embora que eu estou muito ocupado.

Kate olhou para ele de um jeito desconfiado enquanto ele a colocava para fora da tenda dele.

\- Ok, essa história de que você tem uma "amiga secreta" é muito estranha, Sawyer.

\- Fora!- ele disse, mas seu tom de voz era brincalhão.

Ele não percebeu que Ana-Lucia os observava em frente à sua tenda. Ela tinha acabado de voltar de sua corrida matinal e viu quando Kate entrou na tenda de Sawyer. Ficou lá parada observando para ver quanto tempo ela se demorava lá dentro. Seus punhos estavam cerrados enquanto esperava e se não tivesse recuperado seu autocontrole seria capaz de bater em Kate só por se atrever a entrar na barraca dele.

Desde que chegara ao acampamento ela já tinha percebido o quanto Kate parecia destilar charme tanto para Jack quanto para Sawyer. Antes de rolar na relva com o cowboy, ela não se importava muito com isso, conhecia bem mulheres do tipo dela. Sempre à espreita para seduzir os homens e tirar proveito da situação. Havia sido uma mulher como ela quem se intrometeu em seu relacionamento com Danny pouco antes dela largar a polícia. No entanto, agora que algo estava acontecendo entre ela e Sawyer, Ana não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de ser passada para trás e perder aquele estranho afeto que tinha conquistado, mesmo que isso fosse apenas a nível sexual.

Quando Kate saiu de dentro da tenda dele, mesmo sem ter demorado muito, Ana sentiu uma pontada de inquietação ao ver que Sawyer sorria e Kate devolvia o sorriso dele. Mas mesmo sentindo-se daquele jeito, ela jamais contaria a ele ou deixaria que alguém percebesse. Esperaria pela noite e veria se Sawyer viria procurá-la novamente ou se a última noite tinha sido o final de algo que sequer tinha começado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Libby sentou-se em volta da fogueira ao lado de Ana. Ela estava muito quieta, parecendo absorta em algo realmente importante enquanto afiava uma estaca em gestos mecânicos.

\- Vai matar vampiros?- a psicóloga perguntou com divertimento, tentando ganhar a atenção da amiga.

Ana olhou para ela e deu um meio sorriso ao dizer:

\- Talvez.

\- Você está bem, Ana?- foi a pergunta que Libby fez a seguir.

\- Acho que não faz muito tempo que você me fez essa pergunta, Libby.

\- Desculpe, é que ontem...

\- O que tem ontem?- Ana a encarou.

\- Me desculpe por ter interrompido o seu "momento."

\- Meu momento?- Ana questionou.

\- Isso mesmo.- Libby confirmou. – Todos nós temos o direito de "cuidar" de nós mesmos, mas eu quero que saiba que se precisar conversar eu estarei à disposição.

\- Jesus!- Ana exclamou, rindo porque tinha entendido o que Libby estava dizendo. – Certo, Libby, eu vou me lembrar disso.- ela se levantou do chão e bateu a areia das calças. – Vou indo dormir, boa noite.

Sawyer viu quando Ana-Lucia deu boa noite à Libby e retornou para sua barraca sem sequer olhar para ele. Ficou se perguntando se ela estava zangada com ele ou se estava somente fingindo que não passava nada entre eles dois. Se ela estava fazendo isso, estava sendo muito convincente.

Quando todos finalmente se recolheram às suas tendas, ele arrumou as coisas que tinha separado para ela em uma trouxa e se esgueirou até a barraca de Ana esperando encontrá-la adormecida , no entanto, ela estava lá dentro com uma tocha acesa e olhos bem abertos.

\- E então, se divertiu muito com a Kate esta manhã?

\- Boa noite pra você também, Srta. Cortez. Não sabia que era ciumenta.

\- Não sou ciumenta.- Ana retrucou. – Apenas não gosto de perder meu tempo.

\- Muito menos eu.- disse ele. – Por isso estou aqui e trouxe uma coisa pra você.

\- Não sei se estou interessada.

\- Talvez possa ficar.- falou Sawyer. – Tente adivinhar o que é!

Foi então que Ana notou que ele escondia algo atrás das costas. A expressão dele era de um menino levado que adorava fazer travessuras escondido da mãe. Ana resolveu deixar a hostilidade de lado e entrar no jogo dele, afinal ao invés de ficar com Kate ele a tinha procurado apesar de tudo.

\- É uma coisa de comer?- Ana provocou.

\- Baby, eu poderia comer você.- ele devolveu e ela riu.

\- Então o que é?

Ele finalmente mostrou o que escondia dela. Era uma maleta preta de tamanho médio.

\- O que é isso?- Ana perguntou, curiosa.

\- Veja você mesma.

Ana abriu a maleta e viu algumas peças de roupa, previamente escolhidas, praticamente do número dela. Entre essas roupas havia quatro sutiãs e meia dúzia de calcinhas. Pareciam novas. Na verdade três delas ainda estavam com as etiquetas.

\- Onde encontrou tudo isso, cowboy?

\- Por aí, baby. Isso é só uma mostra do que eu posso te dar.

\- Está falando como um cafetão.- ela brincou. – Você vem aqui, me dá presentes e em troca eu tenho que fazer sexo com você. Soa tão sujo, pecaminoso...

\- E gostoso.- ele acrescentou lançando um olhar muito interessado para os seios dela aparecendo sob o decote da camiseta azul que ela vestia. Que tal você vestir pra mim alguma dessas peças? Fazer um desfile, hã?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Desfile, é?

\- É, eu preciso saber se acertei o seu número.

\- Ok!- ela assentiu, sua voz soando tão sensual que enviou arrepios de prazer ao corpo de Sawyer.

Ana fez menção de suspender a camiseta e Sawyer passou a língua nos lábios em excitação, mas ela balançou o dedo indicador no ar, dizendo:

\- Nada disso, cowboy. Se quer mesmo que eu vista alguma dessas peças, você deve virar de costas.

\- Por que eu viraria de costas? Tenho cada pedacinho do seu corpo nu guardado na memória _, Chacha_.

\- Não importa. Vire-se!- a voz dela foi áspera dessa vez.

\- Está bem.- ele assentiu contrariado e virou de costas.

Ana-Lucia sorriu e se agachou ao lado da mala procurando o que vestiria. Encontrou um sutiã de bolinhas e uma calcinha preta, além de meias de seda também escuras.

Tirou sua camiseta e a jogou em cima de Sawyer. Ele pegou a camiseta dela e passou pelo rosto, sentindo o cheiro dela, mas sem se virar. Ana tirou então a calça e a deixou de lado antes de tirar a calcinha e colocar o novo conjunto de lingerie. Enquanto vestia as meias, ela dizia:

\- Nada de espiar, cowboy.

\- Eu não estou espiando, Lulu.- e de fato ele não estava espiando, queria ver o resultado da produção dela apenas quando estivesse pronto.

\- Ok, agora pode olhar!- ela disse, alguns minutos depois.

Sawyer assobiou quando a viu, embevecido.

\- Jesus! Você parece um sorvete de baunilha com cauda de chocolate quente.

Ela deu uma risada, os olhos dele a mediam dos pés à cabeça. O sutiã que ele escolhera se ajustara à perfeição nos seios delicados dela e a minúscula calcinha de renda preta se adequava à forma curvilínea do corpo dela. As meias completavam o visual deixando-o com a boca seca.

\- E então? O que você acha, cowboy?- ela deu uma voltinha ao redor de si mesma e Sawyer suspirou ao ver a parte de trás do ousado modelo da calcinha.

\- Son of a bitch!- ele exclamou extasiado.

\- Tá legal, se eu sou um sorvete de baunilha e chocolate, qual é o seu sabor?

Dessa vez foi ele quem riu e tirou a camisa.

\- Por que você não experimenta pra descobrir?

\- Por que não, Sr. Ford?

Sawyer sorriu daquele jeito safado que Ana estava começando a adorar. Ela se aproximou dele e sentou-se na cama. Ele foi até ela e passou um braço ao redor da cintura dela, trazendo seu rosto bem pertinho do de Ana. Ela ofereceu seus lábios num impulso e ele os tomou, obedecendo ao desejo dela, beijando-a bem devagar, fazendo com que sua língua entrasse na boca de Ana e tocasse a dela.

Ana-Lucia recebeu aquela carícia gostosa com um suspiro. Sawyer passou sua mão pelas costas dela, para cima e para baixo num ritmo constante.

\- Eu acho que você gostou do meu presente, não gostou, chica?

Ao invés de responder com palavras, Ana levou sua mão à nuca dele por baixo dos cabelos loiros e o puxou para continuarem se beijando. Logo ambos sentiram necessidade de deitar para que seus corpos se tocassem. Ele começou a deitá-la devagar na cama, acariciando-lhe os braços antes de dizer entre um beijo e outro:

\- Amor, acho melhor eu sentir os seus seios para ter uma ideia melhor do tamanho deles quando eu conseguir outro sutiã pra você.

Ana deu uma risadinha e pegou uma das mãos dele, levando-a até seu seio. Sawyer o tocou por cima do sutiã antes de abaixar uma das alças e livrá-lo do bojo que o envolvia, deixando o seio dela livre.

Ele então colocou sua mão por baixo do seio e ergueu como se estivesse executando uma tarefa técnica, o cenho franzido.

\- É baby, acho que as dimensões do seu seio são absolutamente perfeitas.

\- Você é louco, homem!- ela exclamou sentindo a boca dele colar-se à dela em seguida.

\- Por que diz que eu sou louco, docinho?- retorquiu Sawyer depois do beijo, abaixando as duas alças do sutiã dela e puxando a peça para baixo. Ana o ajudou soltando o fecho de trás da lingerie.

\- Porque só um louco iria querer dormir com uma mulher que o enganou, que quase quebrou todas as suas costelas...

\- Mas essas são as minhas favoritas, baby...vem aqui... – ele sussurrou se deitando novamente sobre ela e abraçando-a.

Ana abriu as pernas para que ele se acomodasse entre elas e pôs ambas as mãos no peito dele, acarinhando-o.

\- É gostoso ficar assim com você... – Sawyer disse sentindo o calor do corpo dela contra o dele.

\- Eu sei!- Ana disse, fazendo-o rir.

\- E quanto a você, rambina, por que quis dormir comigo?

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e empinou os seios, provocando-o. Sawyer colocou ambas as mãos neles e brincou com os mamilos eretos.

\- Alguma coisa me dizia que você tinha um enorme...

Ana interrompeu a si mesma, rindo muito. Sawyer esfregou sua ereção contra ela e completou:

\- Senso de humor?

\- Algo assim.- disse ela, gemendo alto em seguida porque Sawyer abaixou a cabeça e sugou o seio dela como um bebê faminto, envolvendo a auréola escura com a boca e pressionando o bico arrepiado com a língua, enquanto apertava de leve o outro seio.

\- Quero você!- ela pediu balançando os quadris contra os dele.

\- Você me terá!- disse ele passando a sugar o outro seio.

Ana estava achando tão bom todos aqueles encontros noturnos com ele. Não queria que aquilo acabasse mais. Era maravilhoso poder fazer amor com Sawyer todas as noites e saber que isso continuaria acontecendo sem parar. Pelo menos era o que Ana desejava.

Sawyer beijou os lábios dela e então lambeu-lhe o pescoço, descendo para lambê-la entre os seios e na barriga.

\- Gostei muito... – ele beijou o umbigo dela. - ...do jeito que você me deu prazer lá na floresta, morena. Esta noite quero retribuir em dobro pra você...

Ele raspou os dentes sobre a renda da calcinha dela e deslizou os lábios vagarosamente pelo sexo dela. Ana suspirou e ele roçou o rosto entre as coxas dela.

\- Está se divertindo, Srta. Cortez?

\- Hummmm... – foi a resposta de Ana.

\- Ah, eu sei que está gostando, Analulu. Agora eu quero saber se a Srta. Cortez está gostando...- os olhos dele estavam pousados na virilha dela. Ana estava sentindo um calor incômodo no baixo ventre e seu coração batia muito depressa.

\- Como vou saber se ela está gostando?- Ana-Lucia brincou com ele, o usual joguinho de sedução de Sawyer a deixando loucamente excitada.

\- Ah, isso é fácil, amor.- respondeu ele, puxando a calcinha dela para o lado e deslizando um dedo na fenda da vagina dela. – Molhadinha...que delícia!- Sawyer comentou sentindo a umidade que se formava no sexo dela. As palavras dele fizeram o clitóris de Ana palpitar e ela deixou escapar um choramingo.

Ele tirou o dedo e o chupou deliberadamente fazendo o sexo de Ana arder quase que insuportavelmente.

\- Como você pode ver, a senhorita Cortez está adorando.

\- Por favor... – Ana murmurou. – Eu quero o senhor Ford...preciso dele, agora!

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Ainda não é hora do Sr. Ford!

\- Sawyer, seu bastardo!- ela xingou. – Eu estou queimando! Faça alguma coisa!

\- Sim, senhora!

Ele voltou a colocar o dedo na vagina dela e deslizou para cima e para baixo na umidade, apenas provocando. Ana mexia os quadris tentando fazer com que o dedo dele entrasse e saísse de seu recanto íntimo, tentando obter algum maldito prazer, mas o indicador dele passeava lânguido por suas dobras femininas.

\- Por Deus, homem! Preciso de você enterrado dentro de mim!

\- Não sabia que você gostava de dizer coisas sujas na cama, baby!

Sawyer passou seus dedos pelos pelos escuros do sexo dela e afastou os lábios da vagina expondo o clitóris intumescido para ele. Então um dedo dele escapuliu para dentro da passagem apertada dela e ele abaixou a cabeça para tocar o clitóris de Ana com a ponta de sua língua. O prazer que aquilo provocou chegou a ser assombroso para Ana, sua vagina se contraiu num espasmo tentando prender o dedo dele lá dentro.

\- Ahhhh... – ela deu um gritinho.

\- Shiii... – sussurrou ele. – Já falei pra você, tem que ficar bem quietinha quando a gente estiver se amando, certo?

\- Você é um caipira nojento!

\- E você está tão deliciosamente molhada.- complementou ele voltando a abaixar a cabeça entre as pernas dela e começar a lambê-la como se estivesse bebendo de um pires de leite como um gatinho.

\- Ohhhh... – Ana virou a cabeça para o lado e mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar.

Sawyer passou a alternar seus lábios e língua com os dedos. As pernas de Ana tremiam. Ela sentiu uma explosão vindo e não sabia mais se poderia controlar a si mesma quando isso acontecesse.

Ele se deitou ao lado dela e virou-a junto com ele. Abriu o zíper de sua calça e colocou o inchado e bem dotado Sr. Ford para fora. Segurou o próprio membro e o esfregou na entrada dela.

 _\- Oh, God! Oh, God!-_ Ana gemeu tentando enlaçar os quadris dele com as pernas para que ele a penetrasse.

\- Não!- disse ele afastando-a e se abaixando de novo entre as coxas dela para continuar a sessão de beijos na Srta. Cortez. O prazer que ele lhe proporcionava era delicioso e torturante ao mesmo tempo.

Quando o orgasmo a atingiu em cheio, fazendo o corpo inteiro dela estremecer, ele a segurou com força pela cintura e subiu nela, penetrando-a. Ana gritou, mas seu amante tapou-lhe a boca antes que o grito reverberasse no silêncio do acampamento.

\- Eu disse pra ficar quietinha!- Sawyer rosnou, mordiscando a orelha dela e se enfiando no corpo dela, profundamente.

\- Hum, hum... – fez ela, sua voz saindo abafada pela mão grande dele em sua boca.

\- Boa menina!- disse ele retirando a mão e se largando sobre o corpo dela como um gato preguiçoso. No entanto, o peso do corpo dele não a incomodava, muito pelo contrário. Ela gostava de senti-lo por cima dela, dentro dela. Os lábios carnudos beijando os seus.

Sawyer moveu-se languidamente dentro de Ana com movimentos constantes de seus quadris que abarcavam os dela. Do jeito que ela estava agarrada a ele, com as pernas apertadas em volta de sua cintura e os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, ficava difícil compreender onde ela terminava e onde ele começava já que Sawyer a mantinha cativa com seu corpo, presa a ele como se fossem um só. Ainda assim, o contraste da pele verde-oliva dela com o tom bronzeado da pele dele era bastante perceptível e tornava o enlace amoroso mais excitante para ambos.

Sawyer gostava de como o rosto dela ficava corado quando estavam fazendo amor, e de como as gotas de suor brincavam de pega-pega no corpo dela, deslizando pelos seios, fazendo a pele morena brilhar à luz do fogo que ainda crepitava dentro da tenda.

\- Ah, minha morena gostosa... – murmurou ele, se empurrando contra ela e levando uma mão entre eles para tocar o próprio pênis e conter a ejaculação que estava próxima, permitindo-se apenas derramar algumas gotas de prazer dentro dela, mas a tensão do orgasmo eminente permanecia.

Ana notou o esforço dele para conter o próprio clímax. Ela mesma também estava desesperada para gozar de novo e apertava os músculos de sua vagina ao redor do pênis dele, se contraindo inteira para fazer com que ele se derramasse dentro dela.

\- O que foi, baby? Algo errado?- ela indagou, insegura quando ele parou de se mover.

Ele lhe deu um beijo doce e então saiu de cima dela, deitando de barriga para cima. Ana o olhou sem entender.

\- Hoje sou todo seu.

Ana-Lucia suspirou de tesão e levantou-se para fazer o que ele havia dito. Ele estava sendo tão gentil e preocupado com o prazer dela que Ana sentia vontade de cobri-lo de beijos e fazer tudo o que ele quisesse.

Ela montou nele e segurou-lhe o pênis úmido, inserindo-o nela até que estivesse completamente sentada nos quadris dele.

Ana então se moveu para frente e para trás, controlando os movimentos da transa e aproveitando para satisfazer a si mesma de todas as maneiras.

\- Ele se regozijou com a visão do corpo dela sobre o dele.

Ela levou uma mão ao seio e brincou com o mamilo, puxando o bico e fazendo Sawyer delirar.

\- Que coisa linda é você!

\- Hummm... – Ana gemia baixinho.

\- Agora desce a mãozinha, Lucy, pelo umbiguinho...

\- Sawyer!- ela gemeu um pouco mais alto sentindo seu corpo reagir com fúria às palavras dele.

A mão dela passou pelo próprio ventre e parou esperando um novo comando de Sawyer. Ele gemeu baixinho por causa dos movimentos de vai e vem que ela continuava fazendo em cima de seus quadris.

\- Agora você vai fazer carinho na Srta. Cortez, bem devagar...

\- Acho que ela está um pouco ocupada agora.- Ana brincou dando uma risadinha.

\- Eu sei que ela quer brincar.- disse ele, tão suado quanto ela, seu membro latejando. O gozo estava vindo novamente e dessa vez ele não conseguiria pará-lo. – Toque-se, Ana! Faça isso pro seu cowboy!- ele pediu com um grunhido e ela levou a mão ao próprio sexo.

\- Assim mesmo, _sugarpop_ , é assim que eu gosto. Você é uma menina tão boazinha!

\- Delícia!- Ana exclamou acelerando os movimentos de seus quadris e dos próprios dedos em seu botão de prazer, mas a mão grande de Sawyer veio e afastou a dela, substituindo os dedos de Ana pelos dele. Ela não pôde conter um grito, mais agudo. O coração disparou, a umidade fluiu abundante e um prazer incrível se espalhou por todo seu corpo fazendo seus mamilos formigarem e uma enorme sensação de bem estar a tomar.

Ela deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente sobre o de Sawyer e fechou os olhos, ouvindo os gemidos abafados dele enquanto ele se derramava dentro dela.

\- Ah, eu adoro essa ilha!- exclamou ele, mantendo-a cativa em seus braços mesmo quando retirou seu membro de dentro dela. Passou a fazer carinho nos cabelos de Ana e perguntou:

\- Alguma coisa a dizer, Lucy?

Ela beijou um dos mamilos dele e respondeu:

\- Você é o primeiro homem que eu conheço que tem o suor cheiroso.

\- Mesmo?- retrucou Sawyer. – Você é cheirosa também. Posso dizer que a sua "Srta. Cortez" tem um sabor único e especial. Baunilha com calda de chocolate como eu disse...

Ana revirou os olhos.

\- Você tem um jeito estranho de fazer elogios.

\- É só a verdade _, muchacha_.- ele pousou ambas as mãos no traseiro dela e o apalpou, puxando-a para cima do corpo dele, para que ela ficasse mais confortável. – E você descobriu qual é o meu gosto?

\- Humm...deixa eu ver... – ela passou a língua delicadamente pelo pescoço dele. – Você tem o gosto do sal do mar, mas também tem gosto de manga suculenta...daquelas tão saborosas que o néctar escorre pela boca...

\- Gostei disso, lábios quentes.

Ela ergueu o rosto para ele e começou a beijá-lo devagar. Sawyer acompanhou os beijos dela com suavidade. Era gostoso namorar depois de fazer sexo. Essa era uma parte dos relacionamentos que ele sempre apreciara, e pelo jeito Ana-Lucia também gostava muito.

\- Meu bolinho de cereja... – ele sussurrou.

Ana riu baixinho.

\- Nossa! Como vocês caipiras são bregas!

Ele sorriu.

\- Que nada, eu sei que você adora ser a minha florzinha...a minha nenê...

Ela riu outra vez.

\- E você vai ser o quê? O meu biscoitinho loiro?

\- Vou ser o que você quiser.

\- Vai é?

\- Vou sim, minha morena...dá mais um beijinho?

\- Você é manhoso... quem diria? – ela falou com a voz doce dando vários beijinhos seguidos nos lábios dele. – Quer beijinho? Eu te dou beijinho...

\- Beijinho gostoso...

\- Ana-Lucia! Está acordada?- perguntou Jack, surgindo de repente à entrada da tenda dela.

\- Ah, mas que droga!- Sawyer xingou baixinho.

\- Ana?- Jack chamou de novo.

\- Qual é o problema desse pessoal?- indagou Sawyer. – Não sabia que você era tão popular por aqui.

\- E eu não sou!- Ana resmungou irritada se levantando de cima dele.

\- Ana, você está bem?- Jack insistiu.

\- Estou, Jack! Mas que droga! Me dê apenas um minuto, ok?

Ela procurou pelas roupas que estava usando antes de Sawyer lhe trazer os novos "modelitos"de presente. Quando ela segurou a calcinha nas mãos para vestir, Sawyer sentou-se e puxou a peça das mãos dela.

\- O que está fazendo?- Ana sussurrou.

\- Me deixa vestir a calcinha em você.

\- Por que?

\- Porque eu acho isso excitante oras.

\- Você é um caipira maluco!- disse ela soltando um suspiro quando ele posicionou a calcinha de forma que Ana pudesse passar suas pernas por ela.

Sawyer subiu o tecido delicadamente pelas pernas dela e ajeitou o elástico quando chegou aos quadris, terminando de vesti-la.

\- Satisfeito?- ela perguntou pegando a blusa e não colocando sutiã.

\- Não.- respondeu ele. – Eu ficaria mais satisfeito se o doutor não estivesse aí fora querendo falar com você quando eu estou aqui.

\- Isso foi bonitinho!- disse ela, se abaixando para dar um beijinho nos lábios dele.

\- Veste logo as calças.- falou ele. – E não demora porque eu quero te abraçar.

\- Eu não vou demorar... – ela sorriu para ele e Sawyer sentiu seu coração acelerar. Não queria admitir, mas estava começando a ter sentimentos fortes por aquela mulher.

Ela deu um último olhar amoroso para ele e saiu da barraca, arrumando os cabelos emaranhados com os dedos.

\- Hey!- disse Jack. – Te acordei não foi?

\- Tá, tudo bem.- disse ela, bocejando. Estava cansada sim, mas por causa da intensa atividade sexual que tinha tido com Sawyer, não porque estivesse realmente com sono.

\- Eu queria falar com você tem um tempo, a gente não tem se visto mais. Eu pretendia falar com você pela manhã, mas agora a pouco quando cheguei à praia o Hurley me falou que passou perto da sua tenda e escutou você gemer. Está doente? Precisando de alguma coisa?

\- Eu estou bem, Jack. O Hurley anda escutando demais.- Ana pigarreou e tratou de mudar de assunto, sentia-se muito embaraçada que Hurley a tivesse ouvido extravasar o prazer que estava sentindo com o corpo de Sawyer. – Como está o Michael? Eu não soube mais dele desde o dia em que vocês o trouxeram da selva.

\- Ele já está bem melhor, mas não para de repetir que temos de ir atrás do Walt e que agora ele sabe como devemos fazer isso...

\- E o prisioneiro?- Ana perguntou de repente, lembrando a si mesma de sua motivação anterior em matá-lo, o que acabou resultando em todo aquele romance confuso que agora estava vivenciando com Sawyer.

\- Continua trancado... – Jack respondeu. – Desde a última vez em que você o interrogou nós apenas continuamos dando comida pra ele, não perguntamos mais nada, mas esta situação já está me dando nos nervos. Eu disse ao Locke que talvez devêssemos deixar você interrogá-lo de novo, mas ele acha que não seria mais uma boa ideia. Eu fiquei confuso com isso já que foi ele quem quis que você falasse com o prisioneiro primeiro da primeira vez, mas se você quiser falar com ele de novo...

Ana cogitou a oferta apenas por alguns segundos antes de responder:

\- Eu acho que o Locke está certo. Já falei com ele duas vezes e como você percebeu, ele mentiu pra nós sobre quem ele é. Talvez você devesse tentar outra pessoa agora como o Michael por exemplo. Ele esteve no acampamento dos Outros. Pode vir a ter mais sorte do que eu.

\- Talvez.- disse Jack olhando de um jeito estranho para ela, o que incomodou Ana.

\- O que foi?- ela indagou sentindo o estômago dar voltas e voltas. Será que Jack tinha notado o que ela estivera fazendo antes? Ela estava toda suada, com os cabelos bagunçados, o rosto devia estar corado e ela esperava que o maldito caipira não tivesse marcado sua pele com os dentes. Se ele tivesse feito isso, assim que ela entrasse outra vez em sua tenda teria troco.

\- Você me parece mesmo cansada.- disse ele. – Eu não devia ter vindo em tão má hora. Amanhã conversamos mais. Não deixe sua companhia esperando, ok?- Jack deu uma piscadela maliciosa para ela e deu meia volta em direção à antiga tenda dele.

O rosto de Ana estava ainda mais vermelho quando ela retornou para dentro da barraca.

\- Quer dizer então que você e o doutor são mesmo amiguinhos?- Sawyer perguntou com ar ciumento. – Meio estranho ele vir aqui falar com você tão tarde. – ele estava deitado com os braços para trás da cabeça e o jeans desabotoado. Os ralos e finos pêlos loiros do peito dele brilhavam à luz da chama ainda acesa.

\- O que quer dizer com amiguinhos?- Ana perguntou abrindo o botão da calça e tirando-a antes de ir se deitar junto dele.

\- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.- disse Sawyer passando um braço ao redor da cintura dela quando Ana se deitou.

Ela olhou para ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha:

\- Quer saber se eu já transei com ele?

\- Adoro quando você fala sujo, meu bem.

Ana deu uma risadinha sarcástica e disse:

\- Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui, cowboy. Não importa se você e eu estamos dormindo juntos, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta. Segundo, não me chame de meu bem!

\- Sim, senhora.- falou ele debochado. – Mas de bolinho de cereja pode, né?

Ela fechou a cara.

\- Hey, calma. Eu estava apenas curioso sobre você e o doutor. Prometo não falar mais disso. Não fica braba, _sugarpop_. Vem cá, deixa eu te abraçar.

Ana se virou para ele e seu olhar se suavizou. Eles começaram a se beijar e Sawyer colocou uma das mãos dentro da blusa dela.

\- Eu não acredito!- Ana exclamou. – Você quer fazer amor de novo?

\- Não...- disse ele com voz sonolenta, abaixando a cabeça e erguendo a blusa dela antes de sugar um seio. – Só quero fazer isso...se você deixar...

Ela sorriu e acariciou os cabelos dele com carinho, deixando que ele ficasse de chamego com ela o tempo que quisesse. Quando ele adormeceu com uma das mãos grandes segurando o seio dela, como tinha feito na noite anterior, Ana-Lucia dormiu também, embalada pela carícia cálida e íntima.

Continua...


	7. Namorando

**Capítulo 7- Namorando**

\- Tem certeza de que você sabe o que vai fazer com isto?- perguntou Sawyer, temeroso olhando Ana-Lucia terminar de afiar a rústica lâmina que usaria para fazer a barba dele. Ele estava com o rosto todo cheio de espuma para barbear. Um dos muitos itens que ele tinha conseguido encontrar entre as malas abandonadas.

\- Por que, meu biscoitinho? Você está com medo?- Ana o provocou fazendo voz infantil, lascando ambas as faces da lâmina em uma pedra e fazendo olhar ameaçador para ele.

\- É óbvio que não estou com medo.- disse ele engolindo em seco ao ouvir o barulho da lâmina raspando na pedra. – Mas seria bom se você prometesse não cortar o meu pescoço com essa lâmina aí.

Ana deu uma risadinha.

\- Amor, fica frio, eu não vou te machucar.

Ela esfregou a lâmina no jeans de seu short curto e se mirou nela.

\- Hum, eu acho que já está bom.

Sawyer se ajeitou na pedra onde estava sentado e Ana sentou-se no colo dele, de frente. Eles estavam na cachoeira, à luz do dia, sozinhos. Mais alguns dias tinham se passado e o que acostumava acontecer somente durante a noite passara acontecer também à luz do dia. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia estavam cada dia mais apegados um ao outro. Não podiam passar uma noite sem dormir juntos e durante o dia também encontravam oportunidade para passar algum tempo apenas namorando ou conversando. Sempre encontravam algo divertido para fazer juntos. Obviamente longe de olhares curiosos. A melhor coisa do romance deles até o presente momento era fazer tudo às escondidas.

Com um olhar muito sério e compenetrado, Ana-Lucia começou a passar a lâmina devagar e com muito cuidado pelo rosto de Sawyer, deixando os pelos rentes e a pele dele lisinha como a de um bebê.

\- Quer dizer então que você não gosta da minha barba?

Ela sorriu.

\- Não, eu adoro sua barba, mas está grande demais e você me deixa toda arranhada e vermelha quando ficamos juntos, daqui a pouco vão começar a me perguntar onde foi que eu encontrei uma cerca pra me arranhar desse jeito.

\- Você pode dizer a verdade a eles.- Sawyer falou com cinismo.

\- É mesmo?

\- É! Diga a eles que o seu cowboy gosta de te arranhar e te morder todinha...você sabe, tenho que manter a minha fama de mau!

Ana riu.

\- Ok, agora fica quietinho, cowboy, antes que eu cometa um homicídio aqui.

Sawyer prendeu a respiração sentindo a lâmina passar embaixo de sua garganta.

\- Ok, agora você está me assustando...

\- Você sabe que é lindo, não é?

Ele riu. Ana se ajeitou no colo dele e continuou sua tarefa com precisão até estar terminada. Nos últimos dias ela vinha passando mais tempo com Sawyer do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Jack vinha até ela de vez em quando e a convidava para ir à selva como eles costumavam fazer antes, mas não insistia quando ela alegava estar indisposta para ir com ele a qualquer lugar. O médico não perguntava, mas Ana sabia que ele estava cismado sobre o romance dela, só não fazia ideia de quem poderia ser. Principalmente depois do que ele dissera na noite em que foi até a barraca dela e ela e Sawyer estavam juntos. Jack dissera que ela não deveria deixar sua companhia esperando. Mas ela realmente não se importava que ele soubesse que ela tinha alguém, de certa forma, o fato dele saber disso a fazia sentir-se bem já que antes de se envolver com Sawyer ela estivera interessada no médico, mas logo percebeu que suas chances eram completamente nulas com a presença de Kate no acampamento.

\- Agora o toque final... – Ana anunciou enxugando o rosto dele com uma flanela e pegando um pedaço de espelho quebrado para que Sawyer se olhasse. – O que acha?

Sawyer se mirou diante do espelho.

\- Você é boa!

\- Eu sei!- Ana disse se levantando do colo dele e prendendo os cabelos. Estava muito calor.

\- Vamos cair na água?- ele perguntou abraçando-a por trás e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

\- Yeah!- Ana respondeu abrindo o botão metálico de seu short jeans.

Sawyer já estava sem camisa, usando apenas a cueca boxer. Ele caminhou para a beira da água e esperou por ela. Ana foi até ele, caminhando sensualmente. Sawyer adorava aquilo. Ela colocou um pé na água e ele disse:

\- Não vai tirar a blusa?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo charminho.

\- Tira, por favor!- ele pediu dengoso. – Você sabe que eu gosto...

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas tirou a blusa.

\- Você está usando sutiã? Eu não acredito!

Ela gargalhou entrando na água.

\- Homem, você é um tarado!

\- Ah, é?- retrucou ele. – Vem cá que eu vou te mostrar quem é tarado!

Ana nadou para longe dele, rindo, mas Sawyer foi atrás dela e a segurou pelo pé. Ela gritou e jogou água nele. Sawyer ficou cego por alguns instantes, mas logo conseguiu ir atrás dela de novo. Eles ficaram brincando dentro da água como duas crianças, rindo e fazendo barulho. Quando Sawyer finalmente conseguiu pegá-la, ele tirou o sutiã dela e o atirou na margem.

\- É disso que eu gosto!- ele falou olhando para os peitos dela parcialmente escondidos pela água.

\- Você gosta é?- ela provocou se encostando a ele.

Sawyer a beijou com paixão e nadou com ela para junto da queda d'água. Lá eles continuaram se beijando e se abraçando até que a água ficasse fria o bastante para espantá-los.

\- Meus dedos estão ficando engelhados, amor.- disse ela, tiritando de frio.

Ele a abraçou com força, tentando passar algum calor para ela.

\- Melhor você sair da água. Eu sairei em alguns minutos.

\- Ok!- falou ela dando um último beijo nele e nadando para a beira.

Sawyer mergulhou e nadou o mais fundo que podia. Ele se lembrava que lá havia destroços do avião debaixo daquela água e ele queria encontrar algo especial para dar de presente a Ana. Ele descobriu através dos antigos registros da Oceanic que o aniversário dela seria dali a dois dias.

Enquanto ele estava dentro da água, Ana colocou seu sutiã e camiseta de volta. Viu um papel dobrado jogado no chão perto das roupas e sapatos de Sawyer. Curiosa, ela pegou o papel, desdobrou-o e começou a ler:

\- "Caro Sr. Sawyer, você não sabe quem eu sou, mas eu sei quem você é..."

À medida que ia lendo, Ana-Lucia foi ficando chocada. Seria possível que o seu Sawyer tivesse sido capaz de fazer tudo o que aquela criança alegava na carta? Ela olhou para trás, ele tinha acabado de submergir e então emergiu de novo na água. Com o coração apertado, Ana releu a carta e só então notou que ela tinha sido escrita na década de 70. Ela não sabia ao certo quantos anos Sawyer tinha, mas sabia que ele deveria estar na casa dos trinta. E então de repente ela se deu conta. Aquela carta não tinha sido escrita por um garoto para ele, mas sim escrita por ele mesmo para o homem a quem ele acusava de ser o responsável pela morte de seus pais. Ana sentiu-se tão triste por ele. Estava dobrando a carta de novo quando Sawyer surgiu atrás dela, sacudindo os cabelos molhados.

Ela se virou para ele, ainda com a carta na mão e os olhos azuis dele se arregalaram ao ver o papel amassado nas mãos dela.

\- Peraí!- ele exclamou. – Onde você conseguiu isso? Você não...

\- Isso é seu, bebê?- disse ela com a voz doce, bancando a sonsa. – Acabei de achar no chão, não faço a menor ideia do que seja...

\- Então você não leu?- ele retrucou, desconfiado.

\- Não, eu não li.- Ana mentiu. – Nem tive tempo pra isso, acabei de encontrar...

Sawyer estendeu a mão para que Ana lhe entregasse a carta. Ela devolveu o papel a ele, e então disse:

\- Me desculpe! Eu nem teria pensado em abrir se soubesse que era seu...

\- Tudo bem.- disse ele, parecendo querer mudar de assunto desesperadamente.

Ana pegou seu short e o vestiu novamente. Sawyer recolheu os pertences que eles tinham trazido consigo da praia e estendeu sua camisa seca para ela.

\- Você não disse que estava com frio? Tome.

Ela sorriu e pegou a camisa das mãos dele, vestindo-a.

\- Obrigada.

Ele segurou a mão dela delicadamente na sua e colocou a mochila nas costas. Ana calçou seus chinelos e Sawyer fez o meso. Eles caminharam de mãos dadas por boa parte do percurso, até que se despediram perto da praia prometendo se encontrar à noite na barraca dela.

Pelo resto do dia Ana-Lucia ficou pensando no que tinha lido naquela carta. Soava tão trágico. Sawyer devia ter tido uma vida muito sofrida e o coração de Ana encheu-se de ternura por ele. Ela queria poder aplacar a dor dele e fazê-lo sentir-se bem e acolhido como ela mesma se sentia quando estava nos braços dele.

Ela esperou ansiosamente que ele chegasse à noite para vê-la e o acolheu com mais carinho do que o usual.

\- Que bom que você chegou, amor.- disse Ana beijando-o ternamente. – Eu fiz seu jantar.

\- Foi mesmo?- disse ele, contente. – Que bom! Eu ia justamente perguntar se você estava com fome, Lulu.

\- Eu cortei algumas frutas e fiz uma salada com leite condensado Dharma... – ela mostrou duas vasilhas feitas com casca de coco, cheias de pedaços de frutas.

\- Parece delicioso, meu amor.- disse ele, trocando alguns beijinhos com ela. Ele trazia nas mãos o manuscrito anônimo que encontrara na praia há algum tempo e que ele adorava reler. Ele queria ler um pouco para Ana.

\- O que é isso?- ela perguntou.

\- Ah, é só uma história que eu trouxe pra ler pra você se você quiser...

\- Hum, vai me contar historinhas para dormir?- Ana brincou.

\- É!- exclamou ele. – A minha menina safadinha precisa de histórias para dormir, não precisa?

Ana ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou. Então eles sentaram-se lado a lado e começaram a comer a salada de frutas que Ana tinha preparado num silêncio confortável. Sawyer estava pensando sobre o que encontrara debaixo da cachoeira para dar de presente a ela. Era um enfeite de cabelos no formato de um pente com três pequenas pérolas adornando-o. Os cabelos de Ana ficariam lindos presos com aquele pente e caindo em cascata por seus ombros e pescoço. Além do presente, ele pretendia levá-la para uma praia mais afastada e passar a noite lá com ela, num jantar especial. Depois eles tomariam banho nus nas ondas e fariam amor na areia, ao ar livre.

\- No que está pensando?- Ana perguntou limpando com a ponta dos dedos um pouco de leite condensado que escorreu pelos lábios dele. – Você está com um sorriso estúpido no rosto.- ela provocou.

\- Eu não estava pensando em nada, nadinha.- disse ele, fazendo cócegas na barriga dela. Ana começou a dar risadinhas e Sawyer deixou a vasilha de comida vazia ao lado deles para beijá-la. Ana também já tinha acabado de comer e deixou que ele a deitasse na cama enquanto eles trocavam beijos intensos.

\- Muito bem. Vou ler pra você.- disse ele de repente quando os lábios deles se separaram para retomar o fôlego.

\- Ok.- disse Ana retirando as botas e jogando-as de lado. Ela tirou também as calças e foi sentar-se junto dele usando apenas camiseta e calcinha. Sawyer ficou à vontade também, tirando os sapatos e a camisa.

\- Senta aqui...assim...- ele instruiu colocando-a esparramada em cima dele e entre suas coxas. Ana suspirou feliz com a posição confortável e esperou que ele começasse a leitura. Havia uma única tocha acesa dentro da barraca, suficiente para que Sawyer pudesse vislumbrar as letras do manuscrito sem forçar demais a vista. Foi então que ele pôs seus óculos. Ana teve uma crise de riso ao vê-lo usando aquela peça desajeitada.

\- Posso saber por que você está rindo?

\- Ai, _chico_ , desculpa, mas é que você fica tão gostoso com esses óculos...

\- Tá, tá!- exclamou ele. – Para de me amolar. Se eu tirar os óculos, não vou conseguir ler.

\- Ta bom, eu vou parar de rir..- disse Ana, se contendo. – Mas me diz Sr. Ford, onde foi que você arrumou esses óculos tão horríveis?

\- Pra te enxergar melhor, Srta. Cortez... – ele falou imitando a voz sombria do Lobo Mau no famoso conto da Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

Ana percebeu a brincadeira e deu uma risadinha antes de continuar:

\- E esse nariz esquisito? Pra que serve?

\- Pra te cheirar melhor, Srta. Cortez... – disse ele, mantendo a voz do lobo e cheirando o pescoço dela. Ana se divertiu.

\- E essa boca tão grande e cheia de dentes?- ela inquiriu fingindo-se assustada.

\- É pra te devorar melhor, Srta. Cortez...agora grite porque eu vou te morder todinha...

Ela deu um gritinho e então começou a rir quando Sawyer deu mordidinhas no ombro dela, e depois no pulso.

\- Hummm, você vai ser minha próxima refeição, menina!

\- Não, não seu Lobo mau..

\- Não sou Lobo mau, meu nome é Sr. Ford...

\- Desculpe, Sr. Ford. Por favor, não me devore, prometo que vou ser uma boa menina.

\- Certo, vai parar de rir então dos meus óculos?

Ana assentiu contendo o riso e Sawyer se apoiou em uma das almofadas do avião que ele tinha trazido para ela há alguns dias, começando a ler:

\- Bad Twin.

\- Sobre o que é esse livro?

\- É um suspense.- respondeu ele. – Agora quer parar de me interromper, garota?

\- Ok, ok!

\- Dedicado à Cindy, meu anjo que voa mais alto.- ele continuou.

\- Dedicado à Cindy? Que estranho!- Ana comentou. – Cindy era a aeromoça que estava no meu grupo do outro lado da ilha e que desapareceu quando...

\- Sim, eu me lembro dela. Mas não vejo a ligação. Agora vai me deixar ler ou não?

\- Ok, minha boca está fechada!

Sawyer franziu o cenho e iniciou a leitura de fato:

\- _Capítulo 1: Paul Artisan achou que não iria precisar de sua arma naquele dia. Mas nunca se sabe. Às vezes as coisas se tornam muito pessoais e- rapidamente. As pessoas reagem de um jeito estranho, quando são pegas contando mentiras. Por vezes, assumem um ar de desânimo, relaxam o rosto...parecem quase aliviadas ao serem descobertas e a coisa se encerra._

Ana-Lucia virou-se para olhar para ele e beijou-lhe no queixo antes de perguntar de repente:

\- Baby, você tem família lá fora?

\- Por que essa pergunta agora?- indagou Sawyer, pondo o manuscrito de lado.

\- Curiosidade... – Ana disse dando de ombros. Sawyer pegou de volta o manuscrito para dar continuidade à leitura, mas ela o interrompeu antes que o fizesse: - E seus pais?

\- Por que quer saber dos meus pais? Eles estão mortos e eu não tenho família nenhuma lá fora. Absolutamente ninguém.

Ana suspirou e virou-se totalmente para ele.

\- Sawyer, eu vou te contar uma coisa, mas promete que eu vou continuar sendo o seu bolinho de cereja, não importa o que eu diga?

\- É claro, baby! Você sempre vai ser! Mas o que quer me dizer?

\- Ah, Sawyer me perdoe, mas eu li a sua carta esta manhã quando estávamos na cachoeira. Sinto muito.

\- Você fez o quê?- Sawyer esbravejou sentindo-se traído.

\- Eu sei que não devia ter feito isso. Mas eu não sabia do que se tratava e quando descobri, não consegui parar de ler.

Os olhos dele estavam lívidos.

\- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu...você era apenas um garoto...

\- Já terminou?- inquiriu ele procurando por seus sapatos e camisa.

\- Como assim?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

\- Ouça, Ana-Lucia, eu não vou perder meu tempo com isso.

\- Não vai perder tempo com o quê?

Sawyer deu um sorriso amargo:

\- Com esse discurso de "coitadinho do Sawyer" que você está prestes a iniciar.

\- Como pode saber? Você ainda nem ouviu o que eu tenho a dizer. Aliás, você ainda não me disse nada.

\- E o que eu poderia dizer se você já leu a carta?

Ana retribuiu o sorriso amargo dele.

\- Ótimo! Se você vai se comportar assim...

\- Me comportar assim como, ô garota?- retrucou Sawyer, irritado, pondo a camisa depressa por cima da cabeça antes de calçar os sapatos.

\- Como um cara digno de pena!

\- Não preciso de pena!

\- Exato, você não precisa!

Ana se levantou e colocou as mãos na cintura sem se importar em não estar vestindo as calças.

\- Quem você pensa que eu sou? A Kate que adora lamber as suas feridas? Eu não sou ela, Sawyer, ou seja lá como você se chame!

As palavras dela tiveram certo efeito nele, mas Sawyer não ousou dizer nada. Estava surpreso demais com o que ela dissera. Estava esperando um discursozinho sobre pena, mas ela o surpreendeu com algo diferente.

\- Você se sente mais especial do que todo mundo por causa do que aconteceu? Pois saiba que se você fosse sair perguntando por aí descobriria que todo mundo nessa maldita ilha tem alguma desgraça no seu passado. Isso parece ter sido o quesito necessário para que tenhamos caído aqui nesse lugar, que se parece mais a um purgatório do que qualquer outra coisa. Portanto, não se sinta especial!

\- Eu vou sair!- ele anunciou, embora soubesse que Ana-Lucia estava certa. As palavras dela estavam tocando fundo em sua alma.

\- Sim, você vai sair!- disse ela. – Mas porque eu não o quero aqui esta noite! Saia e vá chorar com pena de si mesmo sozinho!

\- Como queira, majestade!- disse ele, dando as costas a ela e deixando a cabana.

Mas no meio do caminho ele quase voltou correndo para os braços dela. Seria muito difícil dormir sem a sua Lucy. No entanto, o orgulho dele era maior do que qualquer coisa naquele momento, maior até mesmo do que o amor dele por ela.

Era irônico. Sawyer jamais se apaixonara, nem mesmo por Kate como chegara a pensar anteriormente. Mas Ana-Lucia conseguiu tudo o que queria dele, não apenas sua arma. Desde aquela tarde de luxúria na floresta que ele era escravo das vontades dela. A princípio, ele pensou que fosse apenas uma necessidade advinda de estarem presos naquela ilha, mas agora percebia que era muito mais do que isso.

Porém, seu orgulho não o deixaria voltar para ela, pelo menos não naquela noite. A morte de seus pais tinha sido o pior trauma de sua vida e Sawyer ainda não estava pronto para compartilhar isso com ninguém, por isso ele foi dormir sozinho em sua tenda, embora tenha sido difícil conciliar o sono.

Ana, em sua barraca não conseguiu dormir também. Ela sentia falta do calor do corpo de Sawyer junto ao seu. Sua cabana estava fria. Ela chorou. Não chorava desde que matara Shannon por acidente. Estava chorando por tudo. Por sua felicidade recém-conquistada que parecia estar sempre por um fio, pelas coisas ruins que já tinha feito na vida, de saudades de sua mãe que ficara nos Estados Unidos, de tristeza pelo que acontecera a Sawyer no passado e pela incerteza de um futuro naquela ilha.

Ela desejou que seu amor voltasse, ficou pronunciando o nome dele baixinho até cair em um sono profundo sem sonhos.

Continua...


	8. Ataque na Escotilha

**Cap** **ítulo 8- Ataque na Escotilha**

No dia seguinte ao acordar, Ana-Lucia sentiu-se moída depois da terrível noite de sono que tivera e fora ainda pior acordar e não ver o sorriso bobo de Sawyer ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos e lhe perguntando o que queria para o café da manhã. Ana sentia-se idiota por estar tão apaixonada, principalmente depois de ter prometido a si mesma que não se apaixonaria de novo após o fracasso de seu relacionamento com Danny. Mas o que fazer? Sawyer era irresistível e tanto fez que a conquistou.

Mas nada era perfeito, Ana já devia saber. Depois de dias e dias de romance ininterrupto, uma hora as diferenças iriam aparecer. E foi o que acontecera na noite passada. Ela quis entrar na intimidade dele e Sawyer não permitiu. Não confiava nela o bastante para isso. Sendo assim, o que ela poderia pensar daquele romance? Que era puramente sexual, coisa _de pele_ mesmo e que não iria evoluir para lugar nenhum. O que ela tinha na cabeça? Aquele "namoro" estava fadado ao fracasso desde o começo, e agora que Sawyer estava zangado com ela por ter lido aquela carta que ele escondia a tanto custo, o romance havia acabado. Ana não era mais a cereja no topo do sorvete de chocolate dele. Ela teve certeza disso quando saiu de sua tenda na manhã seguinte para encontrá-lo de conversinha com uma das garotas do acampamento, debruçando-se sobre ela e falando-lhe ao ouvido.

Ana-Lucia sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes doer-lhe o peito, mas manteve-se firme. Pelo jeito, Sawyer não perdeu tempo em recomeçar. Aquilo só provava o quanto ela não tinha sido importante para ele naqueles últimos dias em que estiveram juntos. Foi bobagem deixar-se enganar. O que acontecera entre eles não passou de um passatempo para preencher as intermináveis horas do dia naquela ilha.

Ela deu uma última olhada para onde Sawyer conversava com uma garota loira que usava apenas top e um short mínimo. Balançou a cabeça negativamente sentindo-se muito desapontada e resolveu caminhar na praia para espairecer. Caminhou tanto que acabou se enveredando pela floresta. Quando deu por si já estava a caminho da escotilha. Já fazia algum tempo que não ia até lá. Desde que o prisioneiro na escotilha a atacara. Ana acabou se esquecendo da necessidade que tinha de se vingar dele por causa do que acontecera entre ela e Sawyer.

A verdade é que ela se esquecera de muitas coisas por causa de Sawyer, se esquecera até mesmo do quanto era difícil ser ela mesma. Pensou duas vezes se entrava na escotilha ou não. Não queria correr o risco de reacender o desejo de vingança que um dia sentira por aquele desconhecido que a atacara. Mas mesmo assim decidiu entrar. Já estava lá mesmo e poderia falar com Michael. Queria perguntar a ele coisas sobre o que ele viu no acampamento dos Outros. Ela e Jack não tinham falado muito a respeito disso e Ana-Lucia queria mais detalhes. Mas Jack não era o culpado da falta de informações dela, obviamente. Das vezes em que ele tentou falar com ela, Ana estava sempre ocupada com Sawyer e não lhe sobrava muito tempo para conversar. Agora teria tempo de sobra, Ana pensou com amargor.

A escotilha estava silenciosa quando Ana-Lucia entrou. Locke não estava junto ao computador como era de praxe. Também não havia ninguém na cozinha ou na biblioteca.

\- Hey!- Ana chamou. – Tem alguém aqui?

Não houve resposta ou qualquer tipo de movimentação. Ana caminhou até onde ficavam os beliches.

\- Michael?- chamou. Ele deveria estar lá, afinal ainda estava se recuperando das longas provações que passara no acampamento dos Outros, mas também não houve resposta.

De repente, um barulho agudo encheu o ambiente. Ana correu até a sala do computador e checou o relógio no alto da parede. Hora de apertar o botão! Suspirando, ela digitou o código preso a um _post-it_ por Locke no monitor do computador.

\- 4, 8, 15, 16...23...42!- Ana dizia enquanto digitava os números um a um. – Executar..."- ela completou.

O contador zerou e recomeçou novamente a contagem. Ana virou-se em direção a cozinha outra vez e ouviu um gemido. Um gemido feminino de dor.

\- Quem está aí?- ela indagou.

Outro gemido. Ana seguiu a direção do som e encontrou Libby caída perto da mesa de refeições. Havia um filete de sangue escorrendo de um ferimento em sua cabeça.

\- Libby! Oh, Deus, Libby!- Ana exclamou agachando-se ao lado dela. – O que aconteceu?

Apressou-se em tomar o pulso da amiga e sentiu certo alívio ao confirmar que Libby ainda estava viva.

\- Libby...Libby!- Ana chamou tentando acordá-la, no entanto, o ruído de uma arma sendo engatilhada atrás dela a fez se voltar de súbito.

Ana arregalou os olhos ao ver o prisioneiro de pé na frente dela, apontando-lhe uma arma, mas ela nem teve tempo de dizer nada, pois o homem falou:

\- Estava só esperando por você.- em seguida ele atirou, deixando tudo escuro ao redor dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Precisamos das armas, Sawyer!- bradou Jack sem a menor paciência. Já fazia quase um mês que o sulista tinha roubado as armas e continuava se recusando a dizer onde elas estavam ou pelo menos entregar algumas delas de volta para Jack e Locke. Naquela manhã, depois de conversar longamente com Michael sobre o território dos Outros onde ele estivera, e onde Walt ainda estava, Jack tivera a ideia de tentarem trocar o prisioneiro na escotilha pelo garoto. Ideia prontamente aprovada por Michael e aceitada com certa relutância por Locke e Sayid.

No entanto, se pretendiam fazer outra expedição na selva precisariam de armas. Não tinham como ir à fronteira dos Outros completamente vulneráveis. Seria uma missão suicida.

\- Precisamos das armas! - Kate dissera quando Jack a informara de seus planos.

\- Mas as armas estão com Sawyer. - Locke lembrou. – Não creio que ele irá simplesmente nos devolvê-las com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Temos que falar com ele!- insistiu Jack.

\- Existem métodos mais eficazes de convencê-lo do que só conversando. - sugeriu Sayid.

Kate assumiu uma expressão horrorizada no rosto.

\- Nada disso, Sayid, você não irá mais torturá-lo!- disse ela com veemência.

\- Quem falou em tortura?- retrucou Sayid com falso ar de inocência.

Alguns minutos depois, o grupo tinha chegado ao consenso de que era necessário falar com Sawyer e convencê-lo a devolver as armas. Para garantir que a empreitada daria certo resolveram levar Kate como porta-voz. Michael que ainda estava se recuperando dos graves ferimentos e provações que sofrera durante sua estadia forçada com os Outros ficou na escotilha para apertão o botão.

Porém, uma vez que o grupo chegou à praia e Kate tentou falar com Sawyer sobre as armas, a reação dele foi de pura indiferença. Aquilo deixou Jack muito irritado, a ponto de perder a paciência e começar a gritar com Sawyer. Mas a resposta dele para os gritos de Jack foi ainda mais indiferente do que sua reação quando Kate chegou dizendo que precisavam das armas.

\- Ô doutor, quer parar de berrar no meu ouvido e sair da minha frente? Está tapando o meu sol!- disse Sawyer, sentado em frente à tenda dele com o manuscrito anônimo aberto em seu colo, os ridículos óculos de grau enormes no rosto.

Jack franziu o cenho e sem pensar duas vezes retirou o manuscrito de cima dele, atirando-o no meio do fogo que Sawyer acendera a pouco para fazer café.

\- Ei!- Sawyer gritou, irritado, tentando tirar o manuscrito do fogo antes que este se queimasse.

Ele acabou machucando os dedos ao fazer isso, mas conseguiu salvar as páginas quase intactas. Mas Jack conseguiu pegar as folhas de volta e as ergueu para o alto tentando impedir que Sawyer as pegasse novamente.

\- Quer saber como a história termina?- provocou Jack. – Então nos leve até as armas.

\- Vai se danar!- disse Sawyer indo para cima de Jack, porém Sayid e Locke postaram-se na frente dele e o árabe comentou olhando para Kate:

\- Como eu disse, outros métodos seriam mais eficazes do que conversar.

\- Vamos Sawyer, pare com isso!- dessa vez foi Kate quem falou tentando colocar algum tipo de bom senso no amigo. – O Walt ainda está com os outros, e o Michael foi atacado. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

\- Bem, sardenda, então acho que isso muda tudo.- falou Sawyer com a voz eternamente debochada. – Se estão tão desesperados assim para terem as armas de volta, significa que vocês têm um plano e se bem me lembro da última vez que resolveram fazer uma reuniãozinha na floresta eu não fui convidado!

\- Ah, meu Deus!- exclamou Kate. – Não acredito que estamos falando sobre isso! Sawyer, será que não consegue levar nada a sério?

Jack, Locke e Sayid mantinham seus olhos fixos nele, esperando por uma resposta sensata afinal todos estavam cansados dos joguinhos de Sawyer.

\- Tá legal!- disse ele, embora ainda não parecesse muito convencido. – Eu digo onde estão as armas se me disserem que tipo de plano têm em mente?

\- Está tentando fazer um acordo para voltar para o clube?- Sayid inquiriu com ar zombeteiro, os braços cruzados à frente do peito. – Não sabia que você era tão sentimental assim.

\- Dá um tempo, Omar!- disse Sawyer. – A sardenta disse que queria que eu levasse as coisas a sério, pois então eu estou tentando.

Jack deu um suspiro impaciente, e já ia começar a dizer mais impropérios para Sawyer quando Locke falou:

\- O plano é trocar o prisioneiro na escotilha pelo Walt.

\- Sério isso?- retrucou Sawyer. – E quem garante a vocês que esse plano furado daria certo?

\- Nós temos que tentar!- disse Kate. – O Michael esteve lá dentro, ele sabe exatamente como são as coisas no acampamento dos Outros. Ele disse que eles podem estar em maior número do que nós, mas nós temos mais armas e mais pessoas em condições de lutar também. Michael afirmou que a maioria dos Outros são velhos e crianças.

\- Então é isso?- disse Sawyer. – Finalmente estão pretendendo fazer a grande estreia do exército? Aposto que isso foi coisa da Analulu, não foi? Aliás, por que ela própria não veio até aqui me persuadir a entrar para a causa?

\- Quem?- perguntou Jack sem entender. Embora fosse um pouco óbvio, ele não estava familiarizado com o apelido que Sawyer dera à Ana-Lucia.

\- Ora, quem? Ana-Lucia.- falou Sawyer. – Onde ela está? Aposto que isso tudo foi ideia dela e vocês são apenas a comissão oficial.

\- Isso não tem nada a ver com a Ana-Lucia.- garantiu Jack, estranhando um pouco o fato de Sawyer estar mencionando o nome dela. - É sobre trazer o Walt de volta pro acampamento. Não podemos mais deixá-lo lá com os Outros. Ele é um de nós!

\- Agora falou como um verdadeiro líder, doutor!- Sawyer debochou, mas no fundo sabia que Jack tinha razão. Já fazia muito tempo que Walt estava com os Outros e ele não fazia ideia do que o garoto poderia estar passando. Só conseguia se lembrar da fatídica noite em que o menino tinha sido levado e ele levara um tiro tentando salvá-lo.

\- E então, Sawyer?- Jack insistiu mais uma vez. – Onde estão as armas?

\- Muito bem, doutor.- Sawyer disse finalmente. – Vamos fazer uma trégua pelo bem da humanidade, ou melhor, pelo bem desse acampamento. Eu vou buscar as armas, mas só a sardenta virá comigo. Fui claro? Se vocês não aceitarem, então não tem acordo!

Jack apontou seu dedo para ele e gritou:

\- Você não tem o direito de...

\- Ei, Jack!- interveio Locke. – Vamos deixar que o Sawyer vá com a Kate buscar as armas, nós nos encontramos na praia em no máximo meia hora.

O médico olhou para Locke, e então para Sayid e Kate. Os dois pareciam concordar. Ele deu um suspiro resignado e disse:

\- Estaremos aqui!

\- Vamos, sardenta!- chamou Sawyer e Kate o seguiu.

Enquanto eles caminhavam selva adentro rumo ao esconderijo das armas roubadas por Sawyer, Kate não resistiu perguntar a ele, ainda pensando na prévia conversa que eles tinham tido na praia:

\- O que você quis dizer sobre tudo isso ter sido ideia da Ana-Lucia?

\- O quê?- ele indagou, distraído.

Kate repetiu a pergunta e o encarou sem deixar de ir andando. Sawyer também continuou caminhando quando respondeu:

\- Eu estava falando a respeito do exército que ela e o doutor estavam tentando arrumar para travar uma batalha até a morte com os Outros.- debochou. – Mas pelo visto não conseguiram recrutar muita gente, não é?

Ela franziu o cenho, não parecia muito convencida com a resposta dele, porém não teve tempo de retrucar nada porque ambos ouviram o barulho de passos vindos na direção deles no meio da selva. Instintivamente, Sawyer postou-se à frente de Kate para protegê-la. Ele não tinha uma arma, mas faria o seu melhor para salvá-los se um dos Outros estivesse vindo naquele momento para pegá-los.

Entretanto, ambos surpreenderam-se ao ver Libby caminhando cambaleante. Seu rosto estava assustado e pálido. Havia sangue em seu rosto vindo de um ferimento visível em sua cabeça e mais sangue manchando sua camisa branca.

\- Deus!- Kate murmurou assustada, colocando uma das mãos na boca para abafar um grito de horror.

\- O que aconteceu com você?- Sawyer perguntou, indo até ela e a tomando nos braços antes que ela caísse no chão. Libby ainda se sentia muito zonza devido à paulada que levara na cabeça.

\- A Ana...Ana...

\- O quê? O que disse?- perguntou Kate se recuperando do susto e indo até eles, tocando o rosto de Libby com preocupação. – Quem fez isso com você?

\- Ana... – Libby murmurou.

\- A Ana-Lucia fez isso com você?- Kate arregalou os olhos ao perguntar. Sawyer fez o mesmo. Dessa vez era ele quem estava muito assustado.

\- Não!- Libby conseguiu dizer. – Ele fugiu...mas atirou nela...

\- Quem fugiu?- Kate perguntou antes de trocar um olhar com Sawyer e compreender tudo. O prisioneiro tinha fugido, atacado Libby e atirado em Ana-Lucia. E quanto ao Michael? Teria atirado nele também?

\- O prisioneiro!- foram as únicas palavras que Sawyer pronunciou assim que compreendeu do que Libby estava falando. Com cuidado, ele ajudou Kate a colocar Libby recostada contra uma árvore e disse: - Grite por ajuda. Eu vou pra escotilha!

\- Mas Sawyer.. – Kate começou a dizer, mas ele já estava longe, correndo pela mata sem se importar com mais nada. O maldito prisioneiro tinha fugido e atirado em Ana-Lucia. O que ela estava fazendo na escotilha? Ele não devia tê-la deixado na noite anterior, se estivessem juntos agora nada disso teria acontecido.

Enquanto corria pela mata, ele só conseguia pensar no pior. Libby dissera que ele tinha atirado em Ana, mas não falara nada sobre ela ainda estar viva. À medida que se aproximava da escotilha, o coração de Sawyer batia mais apressado, pesado. Ele estava com tanto medo de encontrar sua Ana morta sem ter tido a chance de dizer a ela o quanto a amava. Sim, naquele exato momento ele soube que o relacionamento deles já há algum tempo que deixara de ser apenas um passatempo na ilha. Sawyer estava tão acostumado com ela, a passar a noite com Ana em seus braços, a dividir sua rotina com ela. Fora uma estupidez não querer compartilhar com ela o conteúdo da carta. O que ele tinha a perder afinal? Aquilo tinha acontecido há tanto tempo, e por mais que sua vida inteira tivesse sido motivada pela vingança e no final o trazido para aquela ilha, nada agora fazia mais sentido. Ironicamente, a única coisa que parecia ter sentido era seu relacionamento com Ana, e agora tudo estava arruinado pela estupidez dele.

Sawyer sentiu lágrimas quentes querendo inundar-lhes os olhos, mas manteve-se forte. Precisava ter certeza do que tinha acontecido antes de qualquer coisa. Mas uma coisa era certa, se Ana tivesse sido morta pelo prisioneiro, dessa vez ninguém o impediria de executar sua vingança contra os Outros.

Embora ele estivesse ansioso para ver Ana-Lucia, quando chegou à escotilha, Sawyer foi cauteloso. Seu coração disparou ainda mais quando ele passou pela porta. Caminhou alguns passos dentro da sala do computador e então ouviu os gritos de Michael batendo com força na porta do depósito de armas que se encontrava trancado.

\- Mike!- ele gritou e correu até a porta.

\- Sawyer!- exclamou Michael. – Aquele desgraçado me trancou aqui! Onde está a Libby? Ela está bem? Eu ouvi um tiro...

\- Onde está a Ana-Lucia?- Sawyer gritou olhando ao redor e procurando por ela.

\- Ana estava aqui?- perguntou Michael.

Foi quando Sawyer a viu. Caída no chão da sala, perto do sofá. Seu rosto muito pálido. Mas seus olhos estavam abertos e ela tossia sangue.

\- Ana... – ele murmurou sentindo as pernas tremerem de medo e desespero.

O corpo dela bateu contra o chão porque ela estava desesperadamente tentando se erguer, mas Sawyer a segurou devagar em seus braços e disse, suavemente:

\- Calma, calma...não se mexa tanto, amor...vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou cuidar de você...

\- Hum...humm.. – ela gemeu várias vezes, tentando conversar com ele, mas não conseguia. Era como se sua voz estivesse paralisada. Tudo o que podia sentir era um gosto metálico na boca.

\- Não, Lucy...não tente falar, meu amor... – a voz dele fraquejou um pouco, mas Sawyer procurou manter-se firme. Ele precisava passar força para que Ana agüentasse. Nada podia ser pior do que aquela situação, Sawyer pensou. Definitivamente ele mataria o responsável se Ana-Lucia morresse. Seria difícil demais ficar sem ela.

\- Sawyer!- Michael gritou. Ele não estava entendendo pornque Sawyer estava demorando tanto para vir soltá-lo do depósito de armas.

\- Agüenta aí, Mike!- respondeu Sawyer. – Eu não tenho o código. Você vai ter que esperar pelo doutor.

Nesse momento, Jack entrou na escotilha acompanhado de Locke, Sayid e Kate. Locke trazia Libby em seus braços e Jack discutia com Kate que revidava:

\- Jack, eu não sei o que houve na escotilha, a Libby disse que aconteceu algo com a Ana-Lucia...

Foi quando o médico a viu ensangüentada nos braços de Sawyer. Depressa, ele correu até eles e pegou o pulso de Ana-Lucia, sentindo-o muito fraco.

\- Como foi que isso aconteceu?- ele perguntou.

\- E eu sei lá, doutor! Quando eu cheguei aqui ela já estava assim!- respondeu Sawyer, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.

Jack observou-a atentamente e percebeu que o sangue se originava de uma ferida aberta provocada por um tiro no abdômen, bem debaixo das costelas dela. Ele ergueu a camiseta dela até a altura do ferimento. Kate colocou a mão na boca, assustada. Parecia muito feio. Jack tocou ao redor, sujando seus dedos de sangue e procurou ver se a bala ainda estava alojada nela. Sawyer segurou uma respiração ao ver o corpo de Ana destroçado daquele jeito. Ele estava zonzo, a ponto de vomitar vendo todo aquele sangue, mas segurou-se. Queria estar ali com ela, por ela.

Sayid deitou Libby no sofá e olhou para Jack, esperando que ele dissesse o que deveriam fazer a respeito daquilo. Duas pessoas do acampamento tinham sido atacadas. Eles precisavam ir atrás dos Outros. Entretanto, no momento, Jack estava mais preocupado em cuidar de Ana-Lucia e Libby, principalmente de Ana. Ela ainda estava viva, mas sua situação era delicada.

Depois de se certificar de que a bala não estava alojada no ferimento, Jack ergueu seu rosto para os outros e começou a dar instruções rápidas. A vida de Ana-Lucia dependia disso. Ela estava perdendo sangue e seu pulso cada vez mais fraco.

\- Locke desocupe uma das camas e traga o colchão pra cá. Kate ferva água, arranje álcool, bandagens e aquele kit de costura. Sayid abra o congelador e prepare uma bolsa de gelo para a Libby.

Todos correram para fazer o que Jack estava pedindo, exceto por Sawyer que ainda continuava com Ana ensangüentada em seus braços.

\- E eu, doutor? O que devo fazer?- ele perguntou sem conseguir disfarçar a voz angustiada.

\- Me ajude a erguê-la com cuidado assim que Locke trouxer o colchão. Depois vou precisar de ajuda para despi-la e desinfetar o local do ferimento à bala.

\- Ela vai sobreviver?- Sawyer teve que perguntar.

\- Eu farei todo o possível!- prometeu Jack.

\- Ei, alguém pode me tirar daqui?- Michael gritou impaciente, enquanto ouvia a movimentação do lado de fora do depósito de armas.

\- O Michael está lá dentro?- Locke questionou porque só naquele momento se deu conta. Com toda aquela tragédia que tinha acontecido na escotilha, Michael acabara por se esquecido. Mas ele logo foi solto, e ficou tão chocado quanto os outros ao ver o que tinha acontecido à Ana-Lucia e Libby.

\- Foi ele quem fez isso!- Michael anunciou como se não fosse óbvio. – O prisioneiro me golpeou e me trancou no depósito, mas eu não desmaiei. Fiquei ouvindo tudo. Ouvi o tiro e pensei que ele tivesse atirado na Libby. Eu tinha acabado de ouvir a voz dela entrando na escotilha quando o prisioneiro me atacou. Nem sabia que a Ana-Lucia também estava aqui.

\- Ela deve ter chegado depois.- disse Sayid.

Locke trouxe o colchão para a sala logo após soltar Michael. Com a ajuda de Sawyer, Jack colocou Ana delicadamente em cima do colchão macio e pediu aos outros que se afastassem para que ele pudesse trabalhar. Locke foi colocar-se junto ao computador. Michael o seguiu. Kate trouxe as coisas que Jack pediu e depois ficou ajudando Sayid a cuidar de Libby, mas Sawyer permaneceu no mesmo lugar ao lado de Ana.

Jack isolou a área onde estava cuidando de Ana e instruiu Sawyer a cortar um pedaço da blusa dela para que ele pudesse cuidar melhor do ferimento. Sawyer encontrou uma tesoura e a desinfetou com o álcool antes de começar a cortar o tecido colante do top preto dela depressa. À medida que a ferida ia se revelando mais o rosto dele ficava pálido e sua testa porejava suor. Ele queria gritar, implorar à Jack que salvasse Ana, mas não conseguia dizer nada.

\- Você está bem?- Jack indagou notando um ligeiro tremor no corpo de Sawyer e a palidez em seu rosto. – Se não gosta de ver sangue,é melhor esperar com os outros.

\- Ah, qual é, doutor!- Sawyer resmungou. – Eu estou tentando ajudar, então não reclama!

\- Terminou de cortar a blusa dela?- o médico indagou, tirando os sapatos e o jeans que Ana-Lucia vestia.

Sawyer ergueu a tesoura e a colocou de lado. Ele tinha cortado a blusa dela até a altura dos seios, mantendo-os cobertos com o restante do tecido. Jack debruçou-se sobre ela e começou a limpar o ferimento com álcool e iodo. Ana-Lucia emitiu alguns sons de dor e Sawyer tocou-lhe a testa. Ela estava fria. O desespero abateu-se sobre ele.

\- Ela vai sobreviver, doutor?- perguntou sem poder conter-se.

\- Esperemos que sim!- disse Jack terminando de limpar o ferimento para iniciar a sutura. Ele notou que Sawyer segurava uma das mãos de Ana, e achou muito estranho que de repente o sujeito mais egoísta do acampamento estivesse tão interessado em ajudar alguém.

Continua...


	9. Conjecturando

**Cap** **ítulo 9- Conjecturando**

Sawyer assistiu Jack enfiando a agulha esterilizada na carne de Ana-Lucia, fechando o medonho ferimento criado pela bala que a atingira. O médico tomou o cuidado de fazer aquele trabalho bem devagar para ajudar a pele dela a sarar com o mínimo de dano possível, mas ela tinha perdido muito sangue e Jack se perguntava se ela precisaria de uma transfus _ão. Da_ última vez em que ele tentara uma fazer uma transfus _ão para salvar a vida de Boone as coisas não deram muito certo._

 _De repente Ana-Lucia se mexeu gemendo alto de dor e Jack deixou cair a agulha de lado que ficou pendurada pela linha. Sangue escorreu da parte do ferimento que ainda estava aberto. Sawyer sentiu seu est_ ômago se contrair de angústia e pavor ao ver tanto sangue.

 _\- Droga!- Jack exclamou recuperando a agulha._

 _Ana gritou. Jack não tinha nenhuma anestesia para dar a ela e a ferida precisava ser fechada o quanto antes. Sawyer sentiu o peito arder e uma vontade enorme de chorar, mas ele se limitou a segur_ á-la da melhor forma que pode para que Jack continuasse o seu trabalho.

 _\- Anda doutor, termina logo com isso!- exigiu ele._

 _Jack recuperou o controle e logo a agulha estava de volta_ à sutura. Ele estava preocupado. A bala n _ão se alojara mas tinha atravessado o corpo dela, havia uma chance enorme de algum_ órg _ão ter sido perfurado. Ele não queria nem pensar nisso porque se Ana-Lucia estivesse sangrando por dentro não havia muita coisa que ele pudesse fazer._

 _\- J_ á vai acabar, Lu, já vai acabar...- dizia Sawyer tentanto confortá-la.

O médico continuou com seu trabalho árduo e delicado até que finalmente terminou a sutura. A dor que Ana sentia era tão forte que ela acabou desmaiando depois do procedimento. Jack a cobriu com cobertor quando tudo estava terminado e limpou a aréa onde estivera trabalhando. Sawyer ficou lá sentado na cama olhando pra ela com a expressão triste.

Jack se afastou para ir ao banheiro onde lavou as mãos e o rosto. Kate notou o quanto ele estava cansado e angustiado quando ele retornou à sala. Ela ainda estava lá com Michael. Libby estatava deitando no sofá dormindo. Locke e Sayid tinham saído para tentar encontrar pistas sobre para onde o prisioneiro poderia ter fugido.

\- Como está a Libby?- Jack indagou.

\- Depois que o Sayid deu o remédio pra dor ela adormeceu. – Kate respondeu.

\- Não podemos deixar ela dormir demais. Se ela tiver tido uma concussão…

\- Eu vou acordà-la em breve.- prometeu Kate.

Jack se aproximou de Michael e come _çou a examinar a cabeça dele. Michael disse:_

 _-_ Eu estou bem, Jack. Fiquei com um baita galo na parte da trás da cabe _ça mas vou sobreviver. Eu tomei um rem_ édio pra dor.

Jack assentiu.

\- Jack, o Locke e o Sayid foram procurar por pistas sobre a fuga do prisioneiro, mas eu sinceramente acho perda de tempo ficar procurando quando eu sei aonde eles se escondem. Nós precisamos organizar um grupo para ir até lá. Era o que estávamos indo fazer…

\- Michael, dá um tempo!- disse Jack numa voz calma, mas tensa. – Eu sei que prometemos a você fazer isso, mas as circunstâncias eram outras. A Libby foi gravemente ferida e a Ana-Lucia levou um tiro. Precisamos lidar com isso antes de qualquer outra coisa.

\- Jack, o meu filho…

\- Porra, Michael!- exclamou Jack, gritando. O desabafo dele foi tão alto que fez Kate estremecer e Sawyer sair do lado de Ana-Lucia para ver o que estava acontecendo. – A Libby foi gravemente ferida… - Jack continuou.

\- Calma, Jack!- Kate pediu.

\- E a Ana-Lucia… - a exspressão dele agora era de tristeza e derrota. – Eu nem sei se ela vai amanhecer viva.

O cora _ç_ ão de Sawyer disparou ao ouvir o que Jack acabara de dizer.

\- O seu filho é importante.- frisou Jack. – Mas precisamos cuidar da Libby e da Ana-Lucia primeiro.

\- Você diz isso porque não é pai.- afirmou Michael, magoado indo se sentar sozinho na sala do computador.

\- Você acha mesmo que ela não vai sobreviver, doutor?- perguntou Sawyer, aflito.

\- E eu lá tenho como saber?-retrucou Jack, nervoso. Kate foi postar-se ao lado dele e massageou seu ombro tentando confortá-lo. – Temos que torcer para que nenhum órgão interno tenha sido perfurado e severamente danificado, torcer para que a feride não infeccione e cause febre, torcer para que ela não precise de uma transfusão.

\- Me desculpa, doutor.- disse Sawyer. – Mas eu não quero só torcer não. Eu quero fazer alguma coisa.

Jack respirou fundo antes de dizer:

\- Se quer mesmo ajudar traga os antibióticos que eu sei que você tem escondido na sua barraca.

Sawyer assentiu.

\- Avise ao Hurley o que houve com a Libby e por favor traga a Sun pra cá porque provavelmente eu vou precisar dela.

\- Está bem.- Sawyer concordou. – Eu vou voltar logo, mas se ela acordar por favor digam pra ela que eu estava aqui e que não vou demorar.

Quando Sawyer deixou a escotilha, Kate comentou com Jack:

\- Eu tô me sentindo comovida com a preocupa _ç_ ão do Sawyer com a Ana-Lucia. Mas ainda assim acho estranho. Por que seria importante dizer a ela que ele esteve aqui?

\- Kate, por mais que o Sawyer seja um idiota sempre é difícil ver alguém morrer assim.

\- Você acha mesmo que ela vai morrer?- Kate perguntou, preocupada.

Jack não respondeu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A noite tinha caído e ele não havia percebido. Sawyer caminhou pela floresta escura seguindo seu instinto para chegar até a praia já que não tinha acendido nenhuma tocha e nem tinha trazido nenhuma lanterna consigo. Ele se sentia angustiado e perturbado. Imagens de Ana sorrindo e o beijando, falando carinhosamente com ele se misturavam às imagens dela gemendo de dor, tentando falar com ele, sua carne exposta sendo costurada por Jack.

Sawyer sentiu as pernas bambas e não conseguiu mais andar. Apoiou-se numa árvore e vomitou até sentir a garganta arder. Quando parou de vomitar come _çou a chorar, t_ ão alto que seu choro ecoou pela floresta. O corpo inteiro dele tremia e balan _çava com seus soluços de dor._

 _-_ Ana…murmurou consigo quando conseguiu se acalmar.

Ele não podia perdê-la. Estava tão apaixonado por ela e recriminava-se por tê-la afastado de si ao invés de dividir a dor da perda de seus pais que o acompanha por tantos anos com ela. Ela merecia mais dele.

\- Você vai sair dessa bolinho de cereja…vai sim.- ele disse consigo, enxugando as lágrimas, sentindo-se mais forte depois de desabafar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Ei, Charlie você viu a Libby?-perguntou Hurley segurando uma tocha acesa quando viu o amigo jantando na despensa da praia.

\- Não- respondeu o inglês. – Eu não a vejo desde hoje à tarde.

\- Valeu.- respondeu Hurley.

Ele continuou andando pela praia e perguntando às pessoas se tinham visto Libby. Rose e Bernard retornavam de sua caminhada de final de tarde diária quando ele os abordou.

\- Ei, dudes vocês viram a Libby?

\- Eu a vi hoje mais cedo.- respondeu Rose. – Ela estava indo pra escotilha.

\- Obrigado.- disse Hurley. – Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?

Nesse momento, ele avistou Sawyer chegando à praia.

\- Ei, Sawyer!- Hurley o chamou. – Tá vindo da escotilha?

Sawyer apenas meneou a cabe _ça. Hurley prestou mais atenç_ ão à ele. Sawyer parecia exausto, os cabelos estavam bagun _çados, os olhos avermelhados, as p_ álpebras escuras _e apesar do escuro Hurley p_ ôde ver com a luz de sua tocha que as roupas dele estavam manchadas e um cheiro metàlico emanava dele.

\- Dude, tu tá péssimo.- Hurley concluiu antes de perguntar: Isso é sangue?

Ele não respondeu à pergunta, mas disse:

\- Melhor você ir pra escotilha. Aconteceu uma coisa com a Libby.

Sawyer mal tinha terminado de pronunciar o nome dela e Hurley já tinha ido. Ele continuou andando em dire _ç_ ão à barraca dele quando avistou Sun e Jin.

\- Sun!- ele a chamou.

\- Meu Deus, Sawyer!- ela exclamou. – O que aconteceu com você?

Jin também falou algumas coisas em coreano.

\- O Jack precisa de você na escotilha. Houve um incidente e duas pessoas ficaram feridas.

Sun seguiu para a escotilha imediatamente sem fazer mais perguntas. Jin a seguiu. Sawyer foi para sua tenda e juntou todos os antibióticos e álcool que tinha colocando-os em uma mochila. Ele trocou sua camisa ensanguentada por uma limpa e correu pela praia para retornar à escotilha, mas ele acabou parando na frente da barraca de Ana-Lucia. Pensou duas vezes se entrava, mas acabou entrando.

Tudo estava do jeito que ela tinha deixado pela manhã. Ana-Lucia era muito organizada e ele gostava disso porque ele também era. Ele sentiu o cora _ç_ ão pesado ao ver as coisas pessoais dela, a cama de palha e travesseiros da Oceanic aonde eles tinham passado momentos maravilhosos.

Sawyer resolveu pegar algumas roupas limpas para ela e colocar em sua mochila. As roupas que ela estava usando estavam ensanguentadas. Enquanto separava uma camiseta e moletom para ela, um cordão com uma medalha de metal caiu com um baque surdo na areia. Ele pegou o cordão e segurou, vendo que se tratava de uma daquelas medalhas com informa _ç_ ões sobre a saúde da pessoa incluindo idade, peso, altura e tipo sanguíneo. Ele colocou o cordão na mochila e deixou a barraca dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos na escotilha estavam em silêncio tentando absorver o que tinha acontecido. Kate vinha tentando convencer Jack a descansar e comer alguma coisa, mas o médico não queria sair de perto de Ana-Lucia. Ele estava extremamente preocupado com ela. Hurley tinha chegado à escotilha e ficou aliviado ao ver que Libby estava viva, mas isso não o deixou menos preocupado. Quando Jack contou a ele o que tinha acontecido, ele ficou muito revoltado e disse que assim que Libby melhorasse queria se juntar ao grupo que iria atràs de Benjamin Linus.

Jack resolveu tomar um copo de água na cozinha. Ele sentiu o líquido descendo macio por sua garganta e respirou fundo. Foi nesse momento que ele ouviu Ana-Lucia puxando o ar com for _ça como se fosse seu_ último suspiro. Ele deixou o copo de metal cair no chão ainda parcialmente cheio e correu para a sala.

Os outros também ouviram o suspiro alto dela. Jack encontrou Kate debru _çada sobre Ana-Lucia. O corpo dela se debatia sem controle enquanto ela puxava o ar desesperadamente. Ela estava tendo uma convuls_ ão.

\- Jack!- kate gritou tentando conter Ana.

Ele se abaixou e ajudou Kate a segurar o corpo dela. Sawyer entrou nessa escotilha nesse momento e tomou um susto quando chegou à sala e viu o que estava acontecendo. Ele se juntou a Jack e a Kate.

\- Segura a cabe _ça dela, Sawyer!- gritou Jack. Sawyer obedeceu e segurou-a da melhor forma que ele p_ ôde, tendo o cuidado de não deixá-la se machucar.

Quando os espasmos finalmente pararam, ela respirava com muita dificuldade. Sawyer percebeu que a própria respira _ç_ ão estava tão alterada quanto a dela. Ele tocou a testa dela. Estava fria.

\- Jack!- Sawyer chamou. O olhar dele implorava para que Jack fizesse alguma coisa.

\- Ela perdeu muito sangue.- disse Jack. – O corpo dela está entrando em choque. Ela vai precisar de uma transfusão de sangue!

Jack passou as mãos pela cabe _ça, obviamente estressado._

 _-_ Eu nem sei o tipo sanguíneo dela...

\- B negativo.- Sawyer disse acariciando os cabelos de Ana-Lucia. A cabe _ça dela estava pousada no colo dele. Kate ainda estava sentada ao lado dela._

 _\- Como voc_ ê sabe?- perguntou Jack.

\- Eu achei um colar médico na barraca dela quando fui à praia.

Jack balan _çou a cabeça e deu um sorriso derrotado._

 _-_ _B negativo? Um dos sangues mais raros. Aonde_ diabos eu vou achar alguém com o mesmo tipo sanguíneo?

\- Eu sou B negativo.- disse Kate surpreendendo a todos na sala.

Continua...


	10. Como é?

Capítulo 10

Como é?

\- O seu sangue é mesmo B positivo?- questionou Sawyer, muito surpreso.

\- Yeah!- Kate assentiu. – Se ela precisa de sangue eu posso doar sangue pra ela, só me digam o que eu tenho de fazer.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Jack naquele momento. Sun percebeu de imediato a pressão que estava sendo colocada em cima dele por isso ela resolveu dar o primeiro passo.

\- Jack, se vamos fazer uma transfusão vamos precisar de tubos e agulhas. O Jin pode conseguir alguns ouri _ços do mar agora mesmo._

 _Ela falou em coreano com Jin que assentiu imediatamente._

 _-_ Precisamos daqueles tubos do avião também.- disse Jack. – Não sei se ainda temos algum…

Jack olhou para Ana-Lucia deitada no colchão no meio da sala e sentiu uma vertigem. Ele não queria que as coisas acontecessem como tinham acontecido como Boone.

\- Calma Jack.- pediu Kate segurando em seu bra _ço ao ver o quanto ele estava p_ álido. – Senta, por favor…

\- Não eu não posso sentar…- disse ele mas sua visão estava ficando turva e ao invés de enxergar as pessoas ele come _çou a v_ ê-las como vultos.

\- Jack?

Ele ouviu a voz de Kate bem distante. Sua visão agora era como a tela de uma TV fora do ar. De repente ele achou ter ouvido a voz de Sayid, mas Sayid não estava lá. Jack fez um esfor _ço sobrehumano e arregalou os olhos tentando ver claramente. Um pouco de suor frio caiu de sua testa e ele sentiu o cheiro forte de_ álcool invadindo suas narinas.

\- O doutor acordou!- disse Sawyer.

Kate correu ao encontro dele e Jack notou que estava deitado no sofá onde antes Libby estivera deitada. Ela agora estava de pé ao lado de Hugo.

\- O que… - ele disse, confuso.

\- Você apagou Jack por uns quinze minutos.- Kate falou para ele.

Apesar de confuso ele agora estava vendo claramente.

\- Você está bem, Jack?- perguntou Sayid em pé diante dele.

\- Sayid quando foi que voltou?

\- Eu e o Locke voltamos a pouco e vimos quando você desmaiou.- respondeu ele.

Kate colocou um aparelho de medir a pressão sanguínea no bra _ço direito de Jack e ele espantou-se._

 _-_ Kate, aonde conseguiu isso?

\- Fomos nós!- disse Locke se aproximando dele também. - Seguimos a pista do prisioneiro até outra esta _ç_ ão abandonada Dharma e encontramos uma caixa cheia de itens médicos, além de medicamentos e outros itens importantes.

\- Encontraram uma agulha?- perguntou Jack de repente cheio de esperan _ça._

 _\- Agulhas e tubos.- respondeu Sayid. – N_ ão havia sinal do prisioneiro mas acho que retornamos em boa hora.

O aparelho apitou quando terminou de verificar a pressão arterial de Jack.

\- A sua pressão ainda está baixa.- disse Kate olhando os números no visor do aparelho.

\- Só preciso de um cubo de a _ç_ úcar.- disse Jack. – Vamos fazer a transfusão.

Agora que eles tinham mais recursos médicos as chances de sobrevivência de Ana-Lucia eram muito maiores. Foi com esse pensamento que Jack iniciou o procedimento que poderia salvar a vida dela. O outro colchão do beliche do quarto foi trazido para a sala e colocado ao lado de Ana-Lucia. Sun e Kate trocaram as roupas ensanguentadas de Ana pelas roupas limpas que Sawyer trouxera.

Jack checou a concussão de Libby e deu a ela um antinflamatório que encontrou no kit médico Dharma. Sun esterilizou os instrumentos que Jack usaria com água fervente e àlcool. Kate deitou-se no colchão e Jack fez uma série de perguntas para ela sobre sua condi _ç_ ão de saúde em geral e checou a pressão arterial dela. Se estivessem no hospital Kate teria que fazer uma extensa bateria de testes para poder doar sangue, mas naquela situa _ç_ ão eles não tinham recursos e nem tempo pra isso. Teriam que correr o risco e esperar que o corpo de Ana-Lucia não rejeitasse o sangue de Kate.

Jack preparou os tubos e as agulhas. Enquanto Sun esfregava algodão nos bra _ços de Ana e Kate, Jack pediu aos outros que esperassem na sala do computador enquanto o procedimento era realizado. Todos se retiraram exceto Sun e Sawyer._

 _-_ Será que eu posso ficar, doutor?- pediu Sawyer. – Prometo que não vou interferir em nada. Eu só quero ajudar.

O médico trocou um olhar com Kate, ainda confuso com o interesse de Sawyer em querer ajudar.

\- Deixa ele ficar, Jack.- falou Kate. – Se a gente precisar de um pouco de sarcasmo para continuar o Sawyer pode ser muito útil.

Sawyer deu um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento a Kate. Jack então continuou com o procedimento. Ele primeiro colocou a agulha no bra _ço de Ana-Lucia, em seguida ele passou para o braço de Kate, estimulando a produç_ ão sanguínea dela, incentivando-a a abrir e fechar a mão. Quando ele finalmente inseriu a agulha na veia dela, Kate sentiu um leve ardor e mordeu os lábios.

\- Está tudo bem, sardenta?- indagou Sawyer baixinho.

\- Tudo bem.- ela respondeu. – Só ardeu um pouquinho.

Jack e Sun arrumaram os tubos de forma que o sangue pudesse passar sem problemas. Ana-Lucia emitiu um pequeno gemido de dor quando come _çou a receber o flu_ ído vital em suas veias. Sawyer se aproximou dela e segurou sua mão. Ana-Lucia segurou a mão dele de volta instintivamente. Jack segurou a mão de Kate e sussurrou para ela:

\- Me avise se sentir tontura ou naúseas.

Kate assentiu silenciosamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto a transfusão ocorria na sala ao lado, Sayid, Locke, Michael, Jin e Hurley conversavam na sala do computador. Libby voltara a dormir no sofá depois de tomar àgua e comer um pouco.

\- Então a esta _ç_ ão estava mesmo abandonada?- indagou Hurley.

\- Parecia.- confirmou Sayid. – Nenhum do sinal dos Outros por lá.

\- Como era essa esta _ç_ ão?- perguntou Michael.

\- Primeiramente nos pareceu que era apenas uma cabana.- explicou Locke. – Tinha um curral com uma vaca, dois cavalos, algumas galinhas.

\- E quando nós entramos na cabana também não havia nada de especial, parecia uma casa que você encontraria num sítio.- contou Sayid.

\- Mas então encontramos um al _çap_ ão de madeira embaixo de um tapete de pele de urso na sala.- continuou Locke. - Dentro desse al _çap_ ão havia uma escada.

\- Nós descemos.- disse Sayid. – E encontramos uma sala repleta de televisores e computadores antigos.

\- Mas tudo estava limpo. Não havia poeira suficiente demonstrando que a casa pudesse estar abandonada. – falou Locke. – Foi nessa sala que encontramos os instrumentos médicos. Resolvemos voltar porque achamos que o Jack poderia fazer uso deles para ajudar a Ana-Lucia e a Libby.

\- Isso é muito estranho.- disse Michael. – Eu acho que esta esta _ç_ ão està longe de estar abandonada.

Jin falou várias palavras em coreano.

\- Verdade, Jin.- disse Michael. – Ele parecia ser o único a entender além de Sun o que Jin dizia.

\- Nós também achamos.- concordou Sayid.

\- Eu imagino que alguém deva ará para cuidar dos animais.- disse Hurley.

\- Mas por que não estavam lá?- retrucou Michael.

\- A trilha do prisioneiro terminava lá.- disse Locke. – E eu acho que não encontramos os suplimentos médicos por acaso.

\- Vocês acham que foi um descuido deles não ter ninguém no lugar quando vocês chegaram?- perguntou Michael.

\- Não.- respondeu Sayid. – Eu acho que alguém dos Outros sabia que precisávamos de suplimentos médicos e tentou nos ajudar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A transfusão de sangue durou cerca de duas horas e meia e entrou pela noite. Hurley preparou lanches para todos e Jack manteve Kate alimentada durante o procedimento para não comprometer as for _ças dela. Ana-Lucia permaneceu adormecida a maior parte do tempo, tossia vez ou outra mas n_ ão havia sinais aparentes de hemorragia interna em seu corpo. Sua pressão arterial também estava dentro da normalidade.

Quando tudo acabou Jack retirou as agulhas dos bra _ços das duas mulheres, se livrou dos tubos e esterilizou o ambiente com a ajuda de Sun. Ela tamb_ ém fez curativos no local aonde as agulhas estiveram inseridas.

\- Como se sente?- Jack perguntou a Kate. Ela continuava deitava no colchão.

\- Eu tô bem. Só meu bra _ço que est_ á um pouco dolorido.

\- Muito bem.- disse Jack. – Agora eu preciso que você descanse e beba bastante água.

\- Sim, doutor.- disse Kate concordando com um sorriso provocador nos lábios exibindo a covinha que tinha no lado direito de seu rosto.

\- Eu tô falando sério.- insistiu ele.

Kate deu uma risadinha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia jà estava quase amanhecendo e todos dormiam espalhados pela escotilha, apenas Jack e Sawyer estavam acordados. Jack não queria dormir até ter certeza de que a ferida de Ana-Lucia não infeccionaria causando febre. Ele também ainda tinha preocupa _ç_ ões sobre a possibilidade do corpo de Ana rejeitar o sangue de Kate. No kit médico que Locke e Sayid tinham trazido da outra esta _ç_ ão havia antibióticos e anticoagulantes que ele pôde administrar para ela. Era muita coincidência que tudo o que ele precisava para salvá -la estivesse naquele kit.

Ele estava na cozinha quando Sawyer o procurou. O texano foi direto ao assunto, sem preâmbulos.

\- E então doutor, qual é o diagnóstico? Ela vai sobreviver?

\- Se as coisas continuarem do jeito que estão indo, sim ela vai sobreviver.- Jack respondeu com sinceridade. – A transfusão e os remédios que conseguimos foram essenciais para salvar a vida dela.

Sawyer ficou um minuto em silêncio como se estivesse elaborando suas próximas palavras antes de dizer: - A gente transou.

\- Como é?- retrucou Jack, surpreso com a confissão de Sawyer.

\- Eu e a Ana-Lucia, nós transamos.- Sawyer reiterou. – Algumas vezes…ah…na verdade muitas vezes.

\- Sawyer, por que está me contando isso?

\- Porque você é o mais próximo de um amigo que eu tenho nessa ilha e porque…descobri que ela é a mulher da minha vida.

\- Pensei que amasse a Kate.- Jack o provocou lembrando do tempo em que Sawyer estava entre a vida e a morte, e durante um de seus devaneios provocados por uma febre intensa ele afirmou amar Kate.

\- A Kate é minha amiga.- Sawyer limitou-se a dizer. – Eu amo a Ana-Lucia. Mas eu sei que você ama a sardenta.

Jack riu levemente.

\- Virou psicólogo?- ele brincou.

\- Shiiiii… - fez Sawyer. – Não conta pra ninguém doutor, ou minha reputa _ç_ ão de vilão estará arruinada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia ouvia barulhos de tiros vindos de todas as dire _ç_ ões e ela não sabia para onde correr ou se esconder. Em meio ao barulho dos tiros ela ouvia vozes incluindo a dela mesma:

"Deixa só eu mostrar a minha identidade…eu sou estudante".

"Me mata, eu mere _ço!"_

 _"Por que voc_ ê fez isso?"

"Você a matou, matou a Shannon!"

"Eu estava gràvida!"

\- Ahhhhhhhh!- ela gritou abrindo os olhos de repente.

\- Doutor! Doutor! Ela acordou!- chamou Sawyer ao se dar conta que Ana-Lucia tinha finalmente acordado.

O dia inteiro tinha passado e naquele momento somente ele e Jack estavam na escotilha. Ana-Lucia sentiu muita dor debaixo das costelas, mas não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo. Sua última lembran _ça era estar andando pelo acampamento do grupo novo procurando por materiais para construir sua pr_ ópria barraca.

\- Ei, amor eu estou aqui.- disse Sawyer carinhoso tocando o ombro dela.

\- O quê?- ela indagou.

\- Ana, eu estou aqui. O seu cowboy. O doutor já tá vindo.

Ela empurrou o bra _ço dele enquanto tentava se afastar. Ela obviamente n_ ão estava entendendo nada.

 _-_ Por que está me tocando, caipira?- ela gritou. – Ficou louco? O que é que tá acontecendo?

Jack apareceu nesse exato momento.

\- Ana!- ele chamou.

\- Você? Jack…o que…

\- Ana-Lucia você levou um tiro ontem de manhã. – Jack tentou fazê-la se lembrar.

\- Um tiro?- ela retorquiu, confusa. – Mas como…? Onde é que eu tô?

\- Ana, qual é a última coisa de que se lembra?

\- Eu matei aquela garota…mas você disse que eu podia ficar no acampamento…

Sawyer saiu de perto deles e foi pra cozinha.

\- Mas que droga!- ele bradou jogando algumas panelas que estavam secando na pia no chão. – Ela não se lembra…- ele murmurou. – Ela não se lembra que estávamos juntos…

Continua…


	11. Recomeço

Capítulo 11

Recome _ço_

Jack retirou a bandagem que cobria a ferida de Ana-Lucia e sorriu quando viu que a pele estava ficando rosada ao redor do ferimento que parecia estar cicatrizando rapidamente. Um cascão recobria o local aonde a bala tinha passado e se estendia pelo lado do corpo dela marcando o lugar onde a bala tinha saído. Mas não havia nenhum tipo de secre _ç_ ão infeciosa saindo do ferimento. Tudo estava bem seco. Em cinco dias os pontos poderiam ser retirados.

\- E então doutor, eu vou sobreviver?- Ana-Lucia perguntou abaixando a camiseta quando Jack terminou de examiná-la.

\- Aparentemente.- brincou ele. – Ana, você quase morreu. Se não fosse pela transfusão, os antibióticos...

\- E um excelente médico.- disse ela.

\- Honestamente, a sua recupera _ç_ ão poderia ser chamada de milagre.- disse Jack. - Mas pra come _çar se n_ ão fosse pelo Sawyer eu nem saberia o seu tipo sanguíneo.- ele acrescentou.

\- E como o Sawyer poderia saber o meu tipo sanguíneo?- indagou Ana-Lucia, surpresa. Ela ainda estava confusa com toda a aten _ç_ ão dele com ela quando acordou. Simplesmente não fazia sentido. Ela fora extremamente cruel com ele do outro lado da ilha e durante toda a travessia de volta ao acampamento dele. Sabia que eles não podiam se chamar de amigos.

\- O Sawyer encontrou isto na sua barraca.- Jack mostrou a ela o colar com suas informa _ç_ ões médicas. – Foi isso que me ajudou a salvar você.

\- E a Kate que doou o sangue pra mim, e o Sayid e o Locke que encontraram aqueles suplimentos médicos em outra esta _ç_ ão Dharma.- completou Ana. - Jack, eu estou me sentindo embara _çada com essa situaç_ ão toda. É estranho ver todo mundo me ajudando assim depois do que eu fiz.

\- Eu acho que você precisa se perdoar mais do que ser perdoada.- disse Jack.

\- Talvez.- disse ela. - Eu queria poder me lembrar de tudo que aconteceu nas últimas semanas desde que eu comecei a viver no seu acampamento. Mas eu não consigo me lembrar de nada.

\- Perder a memória em uma situa _ç_ ão traumática não é incomum, Ana-Lucia. É uma forma do corpo se preservar, curar o que precisa ser curado internamente antes que se possa lidar com determinada situa _ç_ ão.

\- Bom, eu acho que ficando aqui não vai ajudar em nada a minha memória. Já faz dez dias que eu estou trancafiada nesta escotilha, Jack. Preciso sair e tomar um pouco de ar, não acha?

Jack sorriu. Sun adentrou o quarto naquele exato momento. Ela vinha se revezando com outras pessoas do acampamento, inclusive Libby que já se sentia bem melhor para cuidar dela. Mas ela não vira Sawyer ou Kate por perto.

\- A Sun está aqui para te levar para dar uma volta.- disse ele.

Sun mostrou a ela um cajado que estava segurando.

\- Para te ajudar a se apoiar.- disse Sun. – Foi o Eko quem fez pra você.

\- Então eu vou precisar mesmo de uma bengala?- retrucou Ana, não muito animada com a idea de usar um apoio para caminhar.

\- Você ainda está se recuperando.- afirmou Jack. – Não quero que se esforce demais à toa. Andar na floresta e na areia da praia pode ser um desafio.

\- Vou me lembrar disso.- disse ela aceitando a ajuda de Sun para levantar da cama. Ela colocou os pés para fora primeiro. Se apoiando no bra _ço de Sun ela se ergueu com dificuldade, mas n_ ão conseguiu manter o peso do próprio corpo e quase caiu. Jack correu para ampará-la quando ela se curvou de dor.

\- Ei, calma.- disse Jack. – Vamos mais devagar. Você consegue.

Ana-Lucia respirou fundo tentando esquecer a dor aguda debaixo das suas costelas e empinou o corpo para cima, retomando seu equilíbrio.

\- Bom.- Jack disse. – Muito bom, Ana-Lucia.

Os próximos passos foram um pouco mais fáceis e ela conseguiu chegar até a saída da escotilha. Sentiu uma pequena vertigem quando o sol forte bateu em seu rosto depois de tanto tempo dentro da escotilha, mas ela sentiu-se feliz por estar viva.

\- Você está bem?- indagou Sun. – Quer voltar pra dentro?

\- Não, eu tô bem- disse Ana-Lucia. – Vamos continuar, por favor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer estava deitado em uma toalha de frente para sua barraca, sem camisa e usando óculos de sol. Ele estava bem tranquilo com os bra _ços apoiados atr_ ás da cabe _ça, curtindo um bronze. Kate sorriu marota quando o viu assim e resolveu provoc_ á-lo.

\- Nossa, que visão. Meu Deus!

Ele abaixou uma pontinha dos óculos escuros e respondeu cheio de malícia:

\- Veio pra se juntar à mim, sardenta? Eu posso passar bronzeador nas suas costas se você quiser.

\- Vai pegar é uma insola _ç_ ão se continuar torrando no sol desse jeito. Sabia que são meio-dia?

\- Como se eu ligasse para que horas são nessa ilha.- respondeu Sawyer arrumando os óculos de sol de volta no rosto.

Kate se sentou ao lado dele na areia e viu um pequeno aglomerado de pessoas perto da água. Franziu o cenho tentando entender o que estava acontecendo quando avistou Ana-Lucia caminhando com a ajuda de Sun e um cajado. Ela caminhava com dificuldade, mas parecia bem melhor do que da última vez em que Kate a vira.

\- Olha só quem voltou dos mortos.- comentou ela com Sawyer.

Ele levantou os óculos novamente e viu Ana-Lucia com Sun rodeada por algumas pessoas que pareciam felizes em ver que ela tinha se recuperado. O cora _ç_ ão dele falhou uma batida quando ele olhou para ela. Seu rosto recuperara a cor, os cabelos estavam mais compridos e ela sorria enquanto conversava com as pessoas. Doia ver aquele sorriso outra vez e lembrar o quanto ele amava aquele sorriso.

\- Ela parece bem melhor.- comentou Kate.

\- É. – Sawyer limitou-se em responder.

\- Você não vai falar com ela?- indagou Kate.

\- Falar com ela pra quê?- retrucou Sawyer fingindo indiferen _ça._

 _\- Porque voc_ ê ficou tão preocupado com ela quando ela levou o tiro.

\- Sardenta, você não tem o que fazer não?- ele perguntou, irritado. – Eu estou aqui curtindo o meu bronze e você vem me perturbar?

\- Tá bom, seu rabugento. Eu já vou. Pode ficar aí fritando no sol.- ela disse se levantando do chão e batendo a areia das cal _ças._

 _\- Isso, rapa fora!- acrescentou ele, malcriado._

 _Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Ana-Lucia estava impressionada ao ver o quanto as pessoas estavam interessadas em saber se ela estava bem e ofereciam ajuda para qualquer coisa que ela precisasse. Talvez Jack tivesse raz_ ão, ela é quem tinha de se perdoar por ter matado Shannon e seguir em frente. Tentar fazer parte daquela comunidade e se redimir de seus pecados.

Apesar da dor ela estava conseguindo caminhar e sentia-se muito bem em estar na praia novamente. Ela viu Sawyer e Kate conversando em frente à barraca dele. Sentiu uma irrita _ç_ ão momentânea ao vê-los juntos mas não entendeu por que.

Ana observou Sawyer se bronzeando e um pensamento diferente veio em sua cabe _ça: "Nossa, como ele_ é lindo." Mas logo em seguida o pensamento se desfez dando lugar à estranheza: "Por que eu estou pensando isso?"

\- Ana?

A voz de Kate tirou-a de seus devaneios e Ana-Lucia voltou sua aten _ç_ ão para ela; sequer tinha percebido que ela tinha deixado Sawyer.

\- Oi.- respondeu Ana sem saber muito o que dizer.

\- Oi, Kate.- saudou Sun.

\- Hey, Sun.- Kate respondeu.

As outras pessoas já tinham dispersado e Kate sentiu uma estranha necessidade de conversar com Ana-Lucia. Era realmente bom vê-la de pé depois de tudo o que ela tinha passado.

\- Será que a gente pode conversar, Ana-Lucia?- indagou Kate.

Ana não soube o que responder, apesar de saber que em algum momento teria que agradecer a Kate pessoalmente por ter lhe doado o sangue que salvara sua vida. Mas aquilo tudo era estranho porque elas não eram amigas.

\- Vai dar uma volta com ela, Ana.- encorajou Sun quando Ana-Lucia não respondeu à pergunta de Kate. – Eu preciso ir falar com o Jin. Depois eu volto.

\- Ok.- disse Ana.

Kate sorriu para ela um pouco sem gra _ça e segurou seu braço esquerdo ajudando-a a mover-se enquanto ela usava o cajado no braço direito para se apoiar._

 _\- Quer ir para a sombra?- Kate perguntou._

 _Ana-Lucia assentiu. Kate a levou para uma parte mais baixa da praia evitando que Ana tivesse que fazer esforço para subir na areia branca. As duas se sentaram embaixo de uma_ árvore. Ana-Lucia gemeu de dor quando fez o esfor _ço para se abaixar e sentar. Mas Kate ajudou-a se equilibrar. Quando Ana pareceu confort_ ável, Kate indagou:

\- Como se sente?

\- Como se eu tivesse levado um tiro.- brincou Ana.

Kate riu levemente.

\- Desculpa. Você já deve estar cansada de responder essa pergunta, né?

Ana balan _çou a cabeça positivamente._

 _\- Eu estou bem.- ela finalmente disse. – Dentro das circunst_ âncias.

Kate assentiu.

\- O que está me incomodando mesmo é o fato de que eu não consigo me lembrar de nada depois que eu cheguei a esse acampamento.

\- O Jack me disse que a sua perda de memória provavelmente é temporária.

\- Eu sei. Mas quão temporário pode ser?- Ana retrucou. – Eu fico tentando me lembrar do tiro e fica tudo escuro na minha cabe _ça. A Libby disse que vai me ajudar a tentar lembrar..._

 _Elas ficaram em sil_ êncio por alguns minutos até que Kate disse.

\- Eu queria te pedir desculpas.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por ter duvidado de você quando a Sun foi atacada.

\- A Sun foi atacada?- questionou Ana-Lucia. – Quando?

\- Me desculpe.- disse Kate. – Acho que você não lembra dessa parte também.

\- Por acaso a Sun foi atacada e eu era a principal suspeita?

\- Bem, de qualquer forma não foi você.

\- Kate, quer saber de uma coisa?- falou Ana. – Eu devo muito a você por ter salvo a minha vida quando doou seu sangue pra mim. Eu não tenho palavras para te agradecer. Portanto, que tal a gente come _çar tudo de novo? O que quer que tenha acontecido agora j_ á não importa mais. Amigas?- Ana-Lucia ofereceu a mão dela à Kate.

Kate sorriu genuinamente e aceitou a mão dela.

\- Amigas.- Kate disse enquanto elas apertavam as mãos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer terminou de se bronzear, enxugou o suor com um pano e vestiu sua camiseta de volta para dar uma volta pela praia. Ele viu Ana-Lucia e Kate conversando embaixo de uma árvore. As duas riam e gesticulavam no que parecia ser uma conversa animada e interessante. Pareciam até amigas, ele pensou. "Esquisito isso."- acrescentou em pensamento.

Ana-Lucia viu Sawyer observando ela e Kate de longe. Uma coisa que ela se lembrava de quando chegara ao acampamento deles era que Kate cuidara pessoalmente dele enquanto se recuperava do ferimento no ombro causado pelo tiro que ele tomara de um dos Outros ainda na jangada no mar. Também se lembrou de vê-los constantemente juntos na praia pouco depois da recupera _ç_ ão dele. Curiosa para saber o quanto sua nova amiga sabia sobre ele, perguntou:

\- Então, qual é a história do Sawyer?

\- Do Sawyer?- disse Kate olhando na dire _ç_ ão que Ana estava olhando. Ela viu Sawyer conversando com Hurley.

\- Sim, qual é a história dele?- Ana-lucia repetiu.

Kate pensou um pouco antes de responder. Sawyer tinha uma história sim e era muito triste, ela não contaria nada sobre a terrível morte dos pais dele para ninguém.

\- O que quer saber?- ela perguntou para ganhar tempo.

Ana-Lucia deu de ombros.

\- O Jack disse que foi ele quem achou a minha medalha da saúde e quando eu acordei ele estava lá ao lado da minha cama. Quando eu o conheci do outro lado da ilha não tive a impressão de que ele era muito de se importar com os outros.

\- O Sawyer diz muita coisa da boca pra fora.- contou Kate. – Digamos que ele tem uma certa dificuldade em ser aceito, pra ele é mais fácil fingir que não se importa com nada mas a verdade é que ele se importa sim e muito.

\- Vocês dois estão juntos?- Ana-Lucia disparou a pergunta.

Kate balan _çou a cabeça negativamente. Ana n_ ão perguntou mais nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de conversar um bom tempo com Ana-Lucia, Kate a levou para passar um tempo com Libby que a esperava na cozinha da praia. Libby estava cortando legumes frescos vindos da horta de Sun e Hurley estava preparando purê de batata Dharma para o jantar. Os sobreviventes estavam empolgados porque Locke saíra para ca _çar com Sayid e todos esperavam comer porco assado_ àquela noite.

 _._

 _Pouco antes de anoitecer os dois retornaram para o acampamento e como prometido traziam um enorme porco que seria dividido com toda a comunidade. O porco foi limpo por Locke e preparado por Hurley. Quando o jantar ficou pronto, Libby pediu para Ana-Lucia ajudar a servir o porco em umas folhas que Charlie tinha trazido e lavado previamente. Sawyer apareceu na cozinha tamb_ ém e come _çou a ajudar Locke a cortar o porco que seria servido nas folhas. Ele viu Ana-Lucia sentada em uma cadeira de palha improvisada na despensa servindo batatas e legumes para as pessoas. Ele notou quando ela se sentiu mal._

 _O cheiro de comida exalando da fogueira onde o porco estava sendo assado estava começando a causar desconforto em Ana-Lucia. Mas ela n_ ão entendeu o motivo porque porco era um de seus pratos preferidos. Mas o cheiro da carne cozinhando causou-lhe um enjoo no estômago tão forte que ela teve que fazer um esfor _ç_ o enorme para sair dali e encontrar um lugar para vomitar.

Sawyer largou o que estava fazendo imediatamente e foi atrás dela quando a viu levantar-se da cadeira e for _çar o corpo a andar para perto de uma_ árvore. Ele entregou a faca que estava cortando a carne de porco para Hurley e a seguiu.

Ana-Lucia vomitou no pé da primeira árvore que conseguiu alcan _çar. Quase perdeu o equil_ íbrio enquanto o fazia, mas foi amparada pelos bra _ços fortes de Sawyer._

 _\- Algu_ ém chama o Jack!- Sawyer gritou.

Continua...


	12. Teimosia

Capítulo 12

Teimosia

\- Me deixa!- pediu Ana-Lucia tentando afastar Sawyer. – Eu estou bem! Me deixa!

\- Você não me parece bem não, Lulu. O teu rosto tá azul!- insistiu Sawyer.

Ana-Lucia vomitou de novo e ele a amparou. Jack apareceu nesse momento seguido de Sun e Libby que trazia uma garrafa plástica de água nas mãos.

\- O que houve?- indagou Jack se aproximando deles.

\- Eu estou bem!- bradou Ana-Lucia. – Quer me soltar?

Sawyer ficou zangado e a soltou. Ana-Lucia se desequilibrou mas Jack a ajudou.

\- O que você quer de mim?- Ana-Lucia gritou quando Sawyer a soltou bruscamente.

\- De você eu não quero nada! Absolutamente nada.- Sawyer gritou de volta se afastando.

\- Ei, Ana, o que houve?- Jack perguntou diretamente a ela.

\- Foi só um enjoo à toa.- Ana-Lucia disse. – Acho que subestimei a minha condi _ç_ ão hoje e forcei meu corpo demais.

\- Toma Ana, bebe um pouco de água.- pediu Libby.

Ana- Lucia come _çou a beber devagar no gargalo da garrafa._

 _\- Eu tamb_ ém acho que você se esfor _çou demais.- disse Jack._

 _Ela sentiu vontade de vomitar novamente, mas conseguiu evitar._

 _\- Eu vou ficar bem. S_ ó preciso sair de perto desse cheiro de porco.- ela pediu.

Jack e Sun levaram Ana-Lucia com cuidado para a barraca dela. Quando Kate soube do ocorrido ela perguntou a Libby como Ana-Lucia estava.

\- Ela vai ficar bem.- respondeu Libby. – Ela disse que ficou enjoada com o cheiro do porco. Mas eu acho que ela só precisa descansar mais. Coitadinha, ainda está convalescendo. O Sawyer que não teve muita paciência com ela.

\- O Sawyer?- Kate retrucou.

\- Sim, ele foi o primeiro a tentar ajudá-la, mas eles acabaram brigando. Não sei o que foi.

\- O Jack está com ela agora?

\- Está sim.- respondeu Libby.

\- E o Sawyer?

\- Eu não sei. Talvez esteja na barraca dele.

\- Ok,- disse Kate se afastando.

Ela sabia que havia uma animosidade entre Sawyer e Ana-Lucia por causa da forma como ela o tratara do outro lado da ilha, mas Kate estava come _çando a achar o comportamento de ambos estranho. Primeiro, Sawyer tinha se mostrado extreamamente preocupado com ela e pronto para ajudar em qualquer coisa al_ ém do que se esperava dele; segundo Ana-Lucia parecia um pouco interessada demais nele quando fez perguntas sobre ele e agora essa briga. Kate ficou muito curiosa e decidiu que iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo entre Sawyer e Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack examinou o ferimento de Ana-Lucia e viu que a ferida estava um pouco irritada, mas não havia infec _ç_ ão e os pontos estavam no lugar.

\- Ainda está sentindo enjoo?- ele perguntou. Ana-Lucia estava deitada dentro de sua tenda. Sun a tinha ajudo a deitar-se e saíra para pegar algo para ela comer a pedido de Jack.

\- Não, está passando.- respondeu ela.

\- Você precisa comer alguma coisa. A Sun vai trazer algumas frutas.

Ela assentiu.

\- Tudo menos porco.

\- Muito bem.- disse ele. – Você só precisa descansar. Vai ficar bem.

\- Obrigada, Jack.

Ele fez men _ç_ ão de deixar a tenda dela, mas ficou mais um pouco e perguntou a ela:

\- O que foi aquilo com o Sawyer? Tive a impressão de que ele estava tentando ajudar você.

\- Ele me deixa irritada.- ela limitou-se a responder.

\- Parece que é mais do que isso.- falou Jack.

\- O que quer dizer?- retrucou Ana.

\- Se cuida, Ana-Lucia.- ele completou e deixou a barraca dela. Ana-Lucia ficou sem entender o que ele quis dizer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate caminhou até a barraca de Sawyer e viu que estava tudo escuro ao redor. Não havia nenhuma tocha acesa. Ela trazia comida pra ele em uma folha.

\- Sawyer?- ela chamou à entrada da tenda. – Você está aí?

Não houve resposta.

\- Sawyer?- Kate chamou de novo e resolveu entrar na tenda dele. Tomou um susto quando uma luz de lanterna se acendeu lá dentro.

\- Buuuu!- fez ele segurando a lanterna.

Kate quase deixou a comida cair no chão.

\- Seu idiota!- ela exclamou. – Por que fez isso?

\- Entrando na minha tenda sem ser convidada outra vez, sardenta?- disse ele colocando a lanterna de lado e mantendo-a acesa.

\- Eu quase deixei a comida que eu trouxe pra você cair no chão.

\- Servi _ço de quarto, oba!- exclamou ele pegando a folha das m_ ãos dela. Kate deu a ele talheres de plástico marcados com o logo da Oceanic Airlines.

\- Por que você está aqui sentado sozinho no escuro ao invés de estar comendo com os outros ao redor da fogueira?

\- Sardenta, não sei se você já percebeu, mas eu não sou muito de socializar.- respondeu ele comendo um peda _ço de carne de porco._

 _\- Voc_ ê está chateado.- ela concluiu.

\- Por que eu estaria chateado?- perguntou ele de boca cheia.

\- Por causa da Ana-Lucia. Eu soube que vocês brigaram.

Sawyer franziu o cenho.

\- Pois é. Eu e a Lulu estamos de mal.- ele sorriu, mas Kate notou que o sorriso era amargo.

\- Por que vocês brigaram?- Kate perguntou, curiosa.

\- Na verdade não houve briga. Eu tentei ajudar quando percebi que ela tava passando mal e ela me empurrou e gritou comigo. Nenhuma novidade.

\- Eu acho que ela ainda está com medo de confiar no nosso grupo.

\- Sardenta, eu agrade _ço pela comida, mas voc_ ê não tem nada melhor pra fazer não?

\- Sawyer...

\- Eu queria ficar sozinho, pode ser?

\- Tudo bem.- disse Kate se levantando e saindo da tenda dele. Agora ela estava ainda mais curiosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naquela noite enquanto todos comiam, Sayid aproveitou para retornar à floresta sozinho. Ele queria voltar à esta _ç_ ão Dharma onde ele e Locke tinham encontrado os suplimentos médicos. O iraquiano não acreditava que o lugar estivesse abandonado. Ele achava que quem vivia ali sabia muito bem quem eles eram e do que precisavam na noite em que saíram em busca do prisioneiro que atirara em Ana-Lucia.

Por isso ele caminhou pela floresta sozinho até a esta _ç_ ão e ficou de vigília perto do estábulo esperando pelo momento em que alguém apareceria. Horas se passaram e tudo continuava do mesmo jeito. A brisa trazida pela maresia se intensificou e a temperatura caiu alguns graus. Mas Sayid se manteve em seu posto. Com a morte de Shannon ele sentia que não tinha mais nada a perder e que se pudesse fazer alguma coisa importante por seu grupo, mesmo que significasse arriscar a própria vida valeria a pena.

Ele já estava quase pegando no sono quando uma luz se acendeu na varanda da casa e uma mulher saiu lá de dentro. Ela usava um vestido azul de algodão e tinha longos cabelos loiros. Ela trazia uma vasilha redonda nas mãos cheia de milho seco. Ela adentrou o estábulo e dirigiu-se ao galinheiro onde alimentou as galinhas. A mo _ça fez seu serviço e voltou para dentro da cabana. Sayid apenas a observou sem se revelar a ela._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

\- Ana-Lucia, acorda.- disse uma voz feminina tão perto de seu ouvido que Ana acordou sobressaltada e seus instintos de ataque tomaram forma imediatamente.

\- Ana, sou eu! Sou eu!- gritou Libby ao perceber que Ana estava pronta a atacá-la.

\- Libby?- falou Ana-Lucia quando percebeu que estava apenas em sua barraca e tinha sido acordada por Libby. – Desculpe, eu estava dormindo...

\- Ana, eu não queria te acordar assim.- se desculpou Libby. – Mas eu já estava te chamando há um tempão. Estou preocupada com você. Tem dormido demais nos últimos três dias. Já passam de uma hora da tarde. Você está bem?

\- Eu...- come _çou a dizer Ana-Lucia, mas teve que deixar sua tenda depressa porque sentiu uma vontade incontrol_ ável de vomitar.

Libby a seguiu para fora da barraca e a viu apoiando-se no cajado e vomitando.

\- Você ainda está enjoando.- constatou Libby. – Falou novamente com o Jack sobre isso?- Libby ofereceu a ela uma garrafa de água.

Quando Ana-Lucia conseguiu se recuperar, ela aceitou a garrafa de água das mãos dela e bebeu.

\- Eu falei com ele sim.- Ana respondeu. – Mas ele acha que os meus enjoos não tem nada a ver com o meu ferimento. Ele me recomendou melhorar a minha dieta, comer carne de porco. Mas eu não posso nem pensar em porco que já me dá náuseas.

\- Se eu não soubesse que você está solteira nessa ilha poderia jurar que existe a possibilidade de você estar grávida. – sugeriu Libby.

\- Grávida?- Ana retrucou. – Não fala besteira, Libby. Não existe essa possibilidade pra mim. Eu sou estéril.- ela contou mas sem dar nenhum detalhe.

Libby se sentiu mal por ter insinuado tal coisa e resolveu não tocar mais no assunto.

\- Eu vim te chamar porque você disse que queria tentar uma sessão de hipnose hoje para tentar recuperar sua memória.

\- Sim, eu quero.- disse Ana-Lucia.

\- Vem comigo. Precisamos ir pra um lugar onde não seremos interrompidas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Libby levou Ana-Lucia para uma praia menor e mais tranquila que ficava depois das cavernas. Hurley a tinha levado lá algumas vezes para namorarem e curtirem um piquenique a dois. Costumava ser também o local preferido de Sayid e Shannon mas Libby não mencionou esse detalhe para Ana-Lucia.

Quando elas chegaram à praia, Libby estendeu um cobertor na areia para que elas se sentassem. Ana-Lucia gostou do lugar. Os únicos ruídos que podiam ouvir era o som do vento, da água batendo nas pedras e dos pássaros marinhos cantando.

Ana sentou-se no cobertor com Libby e sorriu sentindo a brisa confortável da maresia tocando-lhe o rosto.

\- Como foi que você achou esse lugar?- perguntou.

\- Foi o Hurley.- ela respondeu. – A gente vez aqui quando queremos ficar sozinhos.

\- Sei.- disse Ana-Lucia com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – E depois você está preocupada de eu estar grávida.

Libby corou.

\- Ana, eu não quis te chatear com essa história de gravidez. Eu não sabia que...

\- Tudo bem, Libby. Não se preocupe. Anda, vamos come _çar logo com esse neg_ ócio de hipnose. Como funciona? O que eu preciso fazer?

\- Você precisa me dar as mãos, fechar os olhos e se concentrar.

Ana-Lucia obedeceu.

\- Relaxe o máximo que você puder e tente se imaginar em sua zona de conforto. Qualquer lugar no mundo onde você se sinta feliz e segura.

Ana imaginou-se em seu quarto na casa de seus pais. Viu sua antiga cama de edredon verde-claro, as paredes pintadas de amarelo, as estantes cheias de brinquedos, a réplica do carro de polícia de seu pai que funcionava por controle remoto. Deitou-se em sua cama e relaxou.

\- Agora que você está tranquila nesse lugar, lembre-se de que nada do que se lembrar vai te machucar porque já passou.

Ana assentiu com os olhos fechados. Libby continuou:

\- Agora estamos na ilha, semanas antes de você ter levado o tiro. Qual a primeira coisa de que se lembra?

\- Eu estou conversando com o Jack- ela respondeu. – Me sinto transtornada com a morte da Shannon e tenho medo de que ele vai me expulsar do acampamento.

\- Mas ele não te expulsou.- disse Libby.

\- Não, ele me deixou ficar.- Ana disse.

\- E depois?

\- Algumas pessoas me ignoraram, outras me ofereceram comida e ajuda...Sun e Jin me trouxeram peixe...Bernard e Rose me mostraram como conseguir material para erguer minha própria barraca...

\- Bom, muito bom, Ana. Agora vamos caminhar um pouco mais adiante no tempo. O que você vê?

Àquela altura a voz de Libby come _çou a ficar distante na mente de Ana-Lucia e ela se viu sozinha na floresta. Estivera chovendo e o ar estava_ úmido. Ela aspirou o ar fresco com prazer e caminhou por entre árvores. Um homem surgiu de dentro delas. Ana sorriu.

\- Sawyer...

Ele sorriu de volta pra ela e eles se abra _çaram e se beijaram._

 _\- Acho que te amo, morena..._

 _\- N_ ão sei se eu posso dizer o mesmo, cowboy...- ela brincou.

Sawyer beijou-lhe o pesco _ço e desceu para o colo, beijando o decote no top preto que ela vestia. Ele abaixou uma das alças e sugou o seio dela. Ana gemeu._

 _\- Preciso de voc_ ê!- ela disse.

Ele a guiou até uma das árvores e imprensou-a lá, beijando-a e tocando os seios dela.

\- Me pega de jeito...- ela murmurou.

Sawyer abaixou o shorte e a calcinha dela antes de virá-la de costas para ele e enconstá-la novamente contra a árvore. Ele abaixou a própria cal _ça e a cueca e a tomou por tr_ ás, penetrando seu sexo com vontade. Ana gritou de prazer.

\- Sawyer!

\- Meu bolinho de cereja...- ele disse entre gemidos.

Ana-Lucia abriu os olhos de repente, chocada com a visão que tivera.

\- Ana, o que houve?- indagou Libby. – Você se lembrou de alguma coisa?

\- Eu... – disse Ana-Lucia com o rosto vermelho de vergonha, imaginando se Libby tinha visto em sua mente o que ela vira.

\- Você mencionou o Sawyer? O que tem o Sawyer?

Continua...


	13. Sawyer

Capítulo 13

Sawyer

\- Ana-Lucia, o que você viu?- Libby insistiu.

\- Nada coerente.- ela respondeu.

\- E o Sawyer?- Libby retrucou.

\- Ah, eu não sei... – desconversou Ana. – Acho que eu o vi me ajudando quando levei o tiro. O Jack disse que ele estava lá...

\- Tem certeza que foi mesmo isso?- indagou Libby. – É que você me pareceu nervosa e corada de repente.

\- Não sei o que pode ter sido.- disse Ana. – Escuta, a gente pode continuar isso uma outra hora? Eu estou com fome e gostaria de ir procurar algo na despensa pra comer.

\- Claro, Ana.- concordou Libby. – A gente pode continuar depois. Vem, eu te levo pra despensa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayid estava se preparando para ir outra vez na cabana dentro da floresta. Tinha pedido à Sun algumas goiabas e colhido umas flores silvestres amarrando-as com um peda _ço de bambu para criar um buqu_ ê. Quando ele estava terminando de empacotar sua mochila com água e comida, Sawyer se aproximou dele.

\- Ora, ora, Mohamed. Pra quem são estas lindas flores?- indagou ele. – Já tá de namorada nova?

Ele sabia que estava sendo cruel, mas não conseguia evitar, era mais forte que ele mesmo. Sayid não deu importância ao comentário dele.

\- O que você quer, Sawyer?

\- Eu percebi que está de saída. Está indo ca _çar?_

 _Sayid ergueu uma sobrancelha._

 _\- Por que?_

 _\- Porque eu gostaria de ir com voc_ ê.- respondeu Sawyer. – Sabe se tem algo mais do que porco pra ca _çar nessa ilha?_

 _\- N_ ão que eu saiba.- disse Sayid.

\- Bom, eu ouvi dizer que você e o Locke encontraram uns animais naquela fazenda onde acharam os suplimentos médicos.

\- Sim. –respondeu Sayid. – Vi uma vaca, umas galinhas...

\- Galinhas? Ovos?- disse Sawyer, animado. – Me diz uma coisa, Sayid, aonde fica essa fazenda?

\- Pra você estar me chamando pelo meu nome é porque realmente interessado nessas galinhas. Por que?

\- Porque eu tô enjoado de porco. – respondeu Sawyer.

Sayid sorriu irônico antes de dizer:

\- Você está enjoado de porco ou é a Ana-Lucia?

\- O quê?- Sawyer se fingiu de desentendido.

\- Ouvi dizer que ela andou enjoando de porco e acho que você está querendo agradá-la conseguindo um outro tipo de carne.

\- E por que eu iria querer agradar a Srta. Ranzinza?- retrucou Sawyer.

\- Porque ela é bonita e você está obviamente interessado nela.- disse Sayid. – Essa ilha pode ser solitária não acha?

Sawyer deu um suspiro resignado.

\- Ok, Capitão Falafel. Se me ajudar a conseguir uma galinha e alguns ovos eu te dou o que você quiser.

\- Baterias.- Sayid respondeu de pronto.

\- Baterias?

\- Quero todas as suas baterias.

\- Mas eu preciso delas.

\- Sem baterias sem omelete e sem a Ana-Lucia.- falou Sayid.

\- Feito!- disse Sawyer estendendo a mão direita pra ele. Sayid apertou a mão dele de volta.

\- Eu estou indo agora mesmo para aquelas bandas.- disse o iraquiano. – Vou ficar pelo menos um dia e uma noite fora. Vai empacotar suas coisas e me encontre de volta aqui em dez minutos. Traga as baterias!

\- Ok.- respondeu Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia estava sentada confortavelmente em uma rede feita de bambu por Bernard tomando uma sopa de vegetais e raízes que Sun se oferecera para fazer a ela. Disse que ajudaria com os enjoos. Ela esperava que sim; faria qualquer coisa para acabar com aqueles enjoos horrendos.

\- Está bom?- indagou Sun vendo que Ana tomava a sopa com gosto.

\- Hum, isso é a melhor coisa que eu já comi.- respondeu Ana-Lucia. – Muito obrigada, Sun.

A coreana sorriu, ela estava sempre feliz em poder ajudar. O cachorro Vincent estava aos pés dela pedindo comida. Sun disse algumas palavras em coreano para ele e se afastou para alimentá-lo.

Kate caminhava pela praia e viu Ana-Lucia na cozinha. Se aproximou dela.

\- Hey, Ana!

\- Kate!- disse ela educadamente ainda se deliciando com sua sopa.

\- Você viu o Sawyer?- Kate perguntou espontaneamente.

Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos.

\- Por que eu haveria de saber o paradeiro do Sawyer?- ela retrucou, malcriada.

\- É claro que não. Você não saberia. Desculpe.- disse Kate se afastando, mas ela tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Ela se aproximou de Sun que tinha acabado de dar alguns peda _ços de carne de porco para Vincent._

 _\- Toda vez que eu menciono a Ana-Lucia perto do Sawyer, ele fica rabugento.- Kate disse a Sun em tom baixo._

 _Sun parou para escut_ á-la com aten _ç_ ão.

\- E toda que vez eu menciono o Sawyer para a Ana-Lucia ela também fica. Tem algo rolando entre esses dois.

\- Será mesmo?- indagou Sun. – Isso seria...

\- Estranho?- completou Kate.

\- É!- disse Sun.

\- Talvez eles tenham mais coisas em comum do que a gente sabe... – filosofou Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Ana ficou observando Kate e Sun conversando n_ ão muito longe dela na cozinha da praia e teve a impressão que as duas estavam falando dela.

"Tô ficando paranoica."- ela pensou.

Terminou de tomar a sopa e deitou na rede sentindo-se contente por não estar tendo nenhum enjoo no momento. Pensou na hipnose que fizera com Libby e na cena que vira em sua mente. Ela e Sawyer transando na floresta como dois animais selvagens. Que loucura!

Ela sentiu um arrepio e calor espalhou-se por seu corpo ao lembrar do que vira e do que sentira. A visão tinha sido tão real que ela pôde sentir as mãos e os lábios dele em sua pele, assim como pôde sentir a for _ça dos movimentos dele dentro dela levando-a ao_ êxtase. Teria sido aquela visão uma fantasia? Um desejo profundo de fazer sexo com Sawyer, tão obscuro e tão escondido dentro dela que ela mesma ainda não tinha percebido isso? Ou o que ela vira teria de fato acontecido?

"Ai, meu Deus!"- ela pensou. "Como eu poderia saber se isso foi verdade ou não? E se for verdade, como foi que aquilo aconteceu?"

Ana-Lucia queria definitivamente tentar a hipnose de novo. Precisava saber o quanto daquilo foi real e o quanto tinha sido fantasia. Decidiu que procuraria Libby novamente para tentar outra sessão de hipnose ainda naquela tarde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer foi pontual quando retornou para encontrar Sayid. Trazia consigo algumas das baterias que lhe prometera em uma pequena valise.

\- Está tudo aqui?- Sayid perguntou.

\- Não.- respondeu Sawyer. – Você acha que eu sou trouxa é? Depois que você conseguir o que eu te pedi, te dou o resto.

\- Justo.- disse Sayid. – Agora vamos, discretamente. É importante que ninguém perceba que estamos saindo.

\- Por que?- Sawyer perguntou.

\- Porque eu estou tentando fazer contato com a pessoa que aparentemente vive naquele lugar. O Jack e o Locke prometeram ao Michael que assim que Ana-Lucia retirar os pontos do ferimento, nós vamos todos até lá investigar o lugar e depois ir atrás do Walt. Mas eu acredito que a pessoa que vive lá estava nos ajudando quando nos deixou levar os suplimentos médicos pro nosso acampamento. Eu quero fazer contato com essa pessoa e antes que o nosso grupo invada o local.

\- Hum e deixa eu adivinhar.- disse Sawyer. – Você já viu esta pessoa e esta pessoa é uma mulher provavelmente gostosa e por isso você está levando as flores.

\- Eu só estou tentando ser gentil para ganhar a confian _ça dela, ent_ ão poderemos conversar. Ao contrário de você não estou indo roubar uma galinha para tentar dormir com a mo _ça._

 _\- Acontece, Omar que eu j_ á dormi com a mo _ça.- Sawyer revelou deixando Sayid bastante surpreso. – Ficou impressionado?_

 _\- Fiquei.- respondeu Sayid. – Fiquei impressionado que a Ana-Lucia tenha te dado uma chance em primeiro lugar._

 _\- Ei!- exclamou Sawyer. – Voc_ ê não tem ideia do que eu consigo fazer para deixar uma mulher louquinha por mim.

\- E nem quero saber!- disse Sayid, divertido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Kate entrou na escotilha e encontrou Michael e Jack discutindo de novo. Locke tamb_ ém estava lá mas assistia à discussão passivamente.

\- Michael eu já te disse que nós só vamos partir quando a Ana-Lucia estiver completamente recuperada. Eu não posso deixar o acampamento ainda! Ela está se sentindo melhor, em breve não precisará mais do cajado para ajudá-la a andar. Daqui a dois dias se tudo continuar correndo bem eu vou retirar os pontos.- falou Jack.

\- Cara, eu ouvi dizer que ela não anda tão bem assim, que ela anda enjoando... – disse Michael.

\- Os enjoos não tem nada a ver com o ferimento dela.- disse Jack com convic _ç_ ão.

\- E como você pode ter tanta certeza?- retrucou Michael.

\- Olha, Michael... – come _çou Jack tentando ser paciente. Ele observou Kate entrar na escotilha. Ela sorriu para ele, sentou no sof_ á e pegou uma revista. – Só preciso de mais alguns dias para avaliar a Ana-Lucia, depois disso vamos seguir com o plano, ok?

Michael suspirou frustrado e disse: - Ok!

Ele se voltou para Locke:

\- John será que a gente pode dar uma olhada de novo naquele mapa que eu fiz e...

\- Claro, Michael.- respondeu Locke. Os dois seguiram para a sala do computador.

Kate botou a revista de lado e indagou a Jack:

\- O que você acha que pode estar causando os enjoos da Ana-Lucia?

Jack franziu o cenho.

\- Por que está interessada nisso?

\- Curiosidade, ué?- retorquiu Kate. – Não tem nada melhor nessa ilha pra fazer do que dar conta da vida dos outros.

Jack sorriu.

\- Acho que você tem razão.- disse ele. – O povo daqui anda muito sem ter o que fazer e isso pode causar atritos. Acho que eu vou conversar com a Libby sobre iniciar algum tipo de atendimento psicológico para a comunidade.

\- Jack, você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.- insistiu Kate.

\- Ei, já ouviu falar sobre confidencialidade médico-paciente?

\- Aham.- ela respondeu.

\- Pois é, não seria apropriado eu te dar um diagnóstico sobre a Ana-Lucia sem a permissão dela.

\- Então obviamente você sabe de alguma coisa, Jack.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá e tocou sua mão carinhosamente.

\- Quer ir dar uma caminhada hoje à noite depois do jantar?- Jack perguntou. – O Charlie e o Hurley vão fazer o turno da escotilha essa noite.

\- Doutor Shepard tirando a noite de folga?- disse Kate. – Adorei isso.

\- Então a resposta é sim?

Kate deu um beijo selinho nos lábios dele.

\- Sim.- ela sussurrou depois do beijo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Ok, Ana, agora você já sabe como funciona.- disse Libby quando as duas se encontraram novamente naquele mesmo dia para mais uma sessão de hipnose. Dessa vez as duas estavam sentadas em frente à tenda de Ana-Lucia. – Inspire, expire...mentalize o seu lugar familiar...sinta-se confortável...

Ana-Lucia seguiu as instru _ç_ ões de Libby e logo as memórias come _çaram a retornar outra vez. Ela viu a si mesma brincando com Vincent na praia, jogando um galho para ele ir buscar. Viu Jack conversando com ela sobre montar um ex_ ército. Viu Kate olhando com hostilidade para ela. Viu ela e Sawyer abra _çados embaixo de um cobertor da Oceanic enquanto chovia l_ á fora.

\- Você nunca fala sério?- ela perguntou a ele que sorriu.

\- Às vezes.- ele respondeu. – Você nunca brinca?

\- Às vezes.- disse ela beijando os lábios dele. – Se a gente pudesse sair hoje dessa ilha o que você gostaria de fazer?

\- Casar com você.- ele respondeu. Ana riu.

\- Tá vendo? Cowboy você nunca leva nada a sério.

\- Mas eu tô falando sério, Lulu!

Ela bateu no ombro dele de leve com o punho fechado e beijou-o outra vez:

\- Biscoitinho...

Ana abriu os olhos de repente e percebeu que ainda segurava as mãos de Libby.

\- Lembrou de mais alguma coisa?- a psicóloga perguntou, curiosa.

\- Algumas peda _ços de momentos aqui no acampamento, falando com as pessoas..._

 _\- Nada sobre o tiro ainda?_

 _Ana balançou a cabeça em negativo._

 _\- Eu lembro que depois que o prisioneiro me golpeou na cabeça e voc_ ê entrou na escotilha, eu tentei te avisar, mas eu não pude.

\- Ah, Libby, tá tudo bem. Eu sobrevivi, minha amiga.- disse Ana notando um pouco de culpa na voz dela.

\- Estou feliz que você esteja aqui.- disse Libby. – Espero que a hipnose esteja ajudando.

\- Está ajudando sim. Você não sabe como.- afirmou Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Sayid e Sawyer chegaram at_ é a esta _ç_ ão Dharma onde havia a cabana e a mini-fazenda após algumas horas de caminhada dentro da floresta. O calor estava insuportável e Sawyer usou parte da água que tinha trazido para jogar no rosto e se refescar um pouco.

\- É aqui.- Sayid avisou apontando para a cabana no meio da floresta.

Sawyer ficou animado quando viu o curral com os animais.

\- E você tem certeza que tem galinhas?

\- O galinheiro fica passando o curral.- Sayid apontou para uma pequena constru _ç_ ão de madeira por trás do curral.

\- Acha que a sua garota vai aparecer agora?- Sawyer indagou.

\- Ela não é minha garota.- disse Sayid. – Eu não sei. Eu a vi uma única vez depois que tinha escurecido. Ela saiu da cabana e foi alimentar as galinhas.

\- Então a gente tem que agir logo.- afirmou Sawyer. – Se você viu ela à noite, tem chance de que ela não esteja aqui agora.

\- Assim com tem chance de que ela esteja.- observou Sayid.

\- Olha só Alladin, eu não tô a fim de esperar escurecer pra colocar as minhas mãos nessa galinha. Eu quero voltar à tempo pro jantar. Ainda preciso convencer alguém a prepar o frango pra Ana. Então vamos logo com isso!

\- Tá desperado mesmo, hein!- comentou Sayid.

\- Anda Sinbad, vamos trabalhar! Se a tua gata aparecer dá as flores pra ela.

\- Ok, vem comigo!- disse Sayid se embrenhando pelas árvores. Sawyer o seguiu.

Eles deram a volta na cabana até chegarem ao galinheiro. Sawyer deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao ver as gordas aves.

\- Quantos a gente pode levar?- perguntou.

\- Por enquanto só uma.- advertiu Sayid.

\- Já serve.- disse Sawyer.

Ele entrou no galinheiro e tentou agarrar uma das galinhas, mas as aves come _çaram a voar de um lado para o outro atrapalhando Sawyer. Sayid riu dele._

 _\- Nunca roubou uma galinha n_ ão?

\- Quero ver fazer melhor.- provocou Sawyer de mãos vazias e cuspindo penas.

Sayid entrou no galinheiro, agarrou uma galinha de primeira e quebrou-lhe o pesco _ço com tanta destreza que a ave nem sentiu._

 _\- Onde aprendeu a fazer isso?- perguntou Sawyer._

 _\- Na guarda republicana.- Sayid respondeu. – Agora pegue alguns ovos e vamos embora!_

 _Saywer teve que lutar com tr_ ês galinhas para conseguir pegar dois ovos. Quando ele saiu de dentro do galinheiro, Sayid disse:

\- Se eu fosse você tomava um bom banho antes de ir visitar a dama.

Eles deram a volta pela floresta novamente, mas antes de irem embora Sayid deixou as flores, as goiabas e um bilhete "obrigado" na porta de entrada da cabana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de ter mais uma lembran _ça supostamente com Saywer, Ana-Lucia sentiu-se ainda mais inquieta. Na vis_ ão ele dizia que queria casar com ela enquanto eles namoravam no que parecia ser a barraca dele, aquecendo um ao outro numa noite fria e chuvosa. Eles pareciam tão apaixonados em suas lembran _ças. Mas Ana n_ ão conseguia entender o porquê daquilo. Como eles poderiam ter se apaixonado numa situa _ç_ ão como aquela? Parecia tão absurdo!

Naquela noite ela tomou coragem e resolveu ir falar com Sawyer. Aproveitou a hora do jantar quando todos se aglomeravam na cozinha para comer e se esgueirou por entre as barracas até a tenda de Sawyer. Ela sabia que corria o risco de ser tratada com ironia e chamada por apelidos estúpidos por ele, mas precisava saber tinha rolado alguma coisa entre eles alguma vez e por que tinha acontecido.

Ao chegar à barraca dele que estava escura, Ana-Lucia o chamou baixinho:

\- Sawyer...você está aí?

Ana ligou sua lanterna que tinha trazido consigo e entrou na barraca dele quando não ouviu resposta. Entrou com cuidado se apoiando no cajado e viu que ele não estava lá. Não resistiu e come _çou a mexer nas coisas dele. Tinha ouvido falar que ele n_ ão perdoava esse tipo de coisa, mas naquele momento não se importou com isso.

Encontrou várias coisas úteis e interessantes na barraca dele.

\- E o desgra _çado n_ ão divide nada com ninguém.- ela resmungou, mas continuou olhando. – _Dios mio_! – exclamo quando encontrou uma foto polaroid dela com Sawyer numa selfie romântica, os dois se beijando. – Não pode ser!

Ela olhou mais um pouco e encontrou uma calcinha, preta com renda apenas na parte de trás.

\- Essa calcinha é minha!- Ana disse para si mesma, chocada que suas memórias com Sawyer pudessem ser verdadeiras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Sawyer retornou ao acampamento com Sayid. Ele levou a galinha para a cozinha e conseguiu que Rose a preparasse para ele em troca de lenha para a fogueira. Ele resolveu ir at_ é a sua barraca e pegar roupas limpas para tomar um banho na escotilha quando ele viu marcas de botas na areia indo na dire _ç_ ão da tenda dele.

Ele seguiu as pegadas, chegou na porta da barraca e disse:

\- Quem está aí?

Ana-Lucia engoliu em seco quando escutou a voz de Saywe. Desligou a lanterna imediatamente.

Continua...


	14. Ana-Lucia

Capítulo 14

Ana-Lucia

\- Sardenta é você?- Sawyer indagou já na porta de sua tenda. - Já te falei pra não entrar na minha casa sem permissão. Se estiver precisando de alguma coisa a gente pode negociar. Você sabe como os negócios funcionam.

Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho ao ouvir o que ele disse e resolveu se manifestar:

\- Eu só queria saber como é que a Kate te paga pelos seus serviços, hã?

Sawyer estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e brava. O coração dele ficou aos pulos quando ele descobriu quem estava dentro de sua barraca. Ele entrou de imediato e a viu sentada na cama dele segurando uma lanterna acesa. Notou que parte de suas coisas estavam reviradas, mas naquele momento ele não se importou com isso. Ana-Lucia estava na tenda dele e Saywer mal podia acreditar.

\- Ana... – ele murmurou com um sorriso de covinhas.

Mas ela não sorriu de volta.

\- Você não respondeu à minha pergunta cowboy.- disse Ana com firmeza. – O que a Kate te dá em troca dos seus serviços? Por acaso ela se abaixa em frente às suas calças e te dá uma aliviada?

\- Não!- Sawyer respondeu de pronto. - Eu tava só brin...cando... – ele gaguejou. Ela continuou olhando para ele, furiosa. – Ana, eu juro que não existe nada entre eu e a Kate!

Ele se aproximou dela e segurou sua mão. Ana-Lucia sentiu seu próprio coração bater mais forte. Sawyer levou a mão dela aos lábios e a beijou antes de dizer:

\- Quando foi que você se lembrou?

Ela ficou chocada quando percebeu que havia algumas lágrimas nos olhos azuis dele. Fosse lá o que fosse a que ele estava se referindo, não, ela não lembrava. Só tinha aquelas imagens quentes e românticas que Libby a ajudara a ver durante a hipnose. Mas Ana queria sim se lembrar porque a expressão de amor e adoração nos olhos dele era tão intensa e intrigante. Sawyer parecia apaixonado por ela de verdade, mas como poderia ser?

\- Ana... – ele murmurou querendo que ela dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. – Você se lembra não lembra?- ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos num gesto de impaciência; se você não se lembrasse por que estaria aqui?

Sawyer olhou para Ana com suspeita. Naquele momento ela soube que a paciência dele não iria durar muito tempo, por isso ela pensou rápido e o beijou. Ele ficou tão surpreso com aquele beijo quanto tinha ficado da primeira vez em que eles se beijaram na floresta, mas do mesmo jeito que fez naquele dia, Saywer não parou pra pensar no assunto, apenas correspondeu ao beijo dela.

Ana-Lucia sentiu-se derreter inteira quando sentiu os lábios de Sawyer nos seus. Ele definitivamente sabia beijar, ela pensou. Sawyer a provocou com sua língua incitando-a a dar-lhe mais espaço em sua boca. Ela quase gemeu naquele beijo, mas controlou-se. Sentiu as mãos dele acariciando-lhe as costas ternamente e desejou que aquele beijo não acabasse mais, mas eventualmente eles tiveram que se afastar para recuperar o fôlego.

Sawyer manteve uma mão descansando na cintura dela enquanto eles encaravam um ao outro.

\- Eu senti muita saudade, morena.- ele disse.

Ela assentiu sem saber o que dizer. Ainda estava chocada com a situação toda.

\- Eu preciso ir.- ela disse de repente.

\- Por que?- Sawyer questionou apertando a cintura dela com mais firmeza.

\- Porque eu não tô me sentindo bem, cowboy. Preciso descansar.- ela mentiu. Estava apavorada com toda aquela paixão que estava experimentando com Sawyer, a pessoa mais inimaginável com quem ela poderia se envolver naquela ilha.

O olhar dele tornou-se preocupado e ele então sugeriu:

\- Você pode deitar na minha cama e descansar.

Ana-Lucia engoliu em seco, sentindo-se nervosa. Deitar na cama dele depois de tudo o que ela vira em sua mente através da hipnose? Não, ela ainda não estava pronta para isso. Resolveu ser ríspida com ele, afinal era sua principal forma de defesa.

\- Sawyer, você não ouviu o que eu disse?- retrucou ela. – Eu estou cansada e preciso descansar! Vou pra minha barraca.

\- Baby... – disse ele. – Você tem certeza?- ele tocou o ombro dela. - Eu posso te fazer sentir melhor...estou com tanta saudade. Você não está com saudades do seu biscoitinho loiro?

Ana sentiu vontade de rir quando ele disse isso, mas ao perceber que ele estava sério, pigarreou e disse:

\- Não, não quero ficar aqui com você. Você está cheirando mal. Vá tomar um banho!

\- Sim, senhora!- disse ele com um sorriso malicioso. – E depois do banho eu posso te encontrar na sua tenda?

Ela não respondeu, apenas pegou seu cajado e deixou a barraca dele.

\- Ana!- ele a chamou, seguindo-a, mas quando chegou do lado de fora viu Jack e Kate passando em frente à barraca dele.

\- Vê se me deixa em paz, Sawyer!- ela gritou alto o bastante para que Jack e Kate pudessem ouvir.

Os dois pararam na frente deles.

\- Está tudo bem?- Jack indagou.

\- Não, está tudo maravilhso, doutor. Olha só a minha cara de felicidade!- disse Sawyer, irônico retornando para dentro de sua barraca.

Ana-Lucia não se deu ao trabalho de responder à eles, apenas continuou seu caminho em direção à barraca dela.

\- Esses dois andam tão estranhos.- comentou Kate.

\- Tenho certeza que esse é o normal deles.- falou Jack com um sorriso divertido.

\- Como assim?- Kate indagou.

\- Hey!- Jack disse de repente e a tirou do chão colocando-a em seus ombros e andando com ela para longe da barraca de Sawyer até onde as tochas marcavam o perímetro do acampamento.

Quando ele a colocou no chão, Kate riu e disse:

\- Qual foi a do homem das cavernas, hein?

\- Ah, eu só queria ficar sozinho com você.- respondeu Jack. – Foi por isso que eu te convidei pra caminhar na praia.

\- Hum...doutor Jack... – Kate disse com a voz sedutora acariciando os pelos do peito dele que apareciam parcialmente através de alguns botões abertos na camisa dele. – Eu pensei que depois da nossa aventura presos naquela rede você tinha se esquecido do amor gostoso que a gente fez. Eu já estava meio disapontada.

Jack deu uma risadinha e a agarrou pela cintura.

\- Eu não esqueci não. É que aconteceu tanta coisa depois daquele dia...

Ele segurou a mão dela e a puxou delicadamente para uma parte mais escura da praia perto de umas árvore.

\- Eu senti saudades, Katie.

Ela sorriu e eles se beijaram com paixão. Jack a impressou contra uma árvore e tocou os seios dela por cima da blusa enquanto a beijava. Kate colocou sua mão no pênis dele por cima do jeans. Jack arfou.

\- Kate...

\- Eu não quero esperar, Jack!- disse ela, excitada ainda acariciando o membro dele. – Eu quero te sentir todinho dentro de mim.

Kate abriu o zíper da calça dele e colocou o pênis dele para fora. Jack desabotoou a calça dela e abaixou-a junto com a calcinha. Ele acariciou o sexo dela e inseriu um dedo dentro dela devagar. Kate gemeu. Jack a puxou de encontro a si e agarrou o bumbum dela fazendo com que seus sexos se tocassem.

Ele tirou a camisa depressa e estendeu-a no chão para que ela pudesse se deitar em cima dela.

\- Você é a minha gatinha... – Jack sussurrou deitando-se por cima dela e penetrando-a. Kate abafou um grito de prazer enterrando a cabeça no ombro dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer arrumou sua mochila depressa com xampu, condicionador, barbeador, loção pós-barba e roupas limpas. Iria dar um trato no visual na escotilha. Decidiu que depois que todos fossem dormir ele iria até a barraca de Ana-Lucia como nos velhos tempos e passaria a noite com ela. Ele não acreditou no showzinho dela para Jack e Kate. Sawyer a conhecia muito bem. Ela estava apenas fingindo que não havia nada entre eles, mas agora que ela se lembrava deles juntos deveria estar ansiosa para que ele fosse vê-la ainda naquela noite.

Um pouco mais animado ele seguiu para a escotilha. Encontrou Rose vindo da cozinha da praia carregando uma vasilha plástica com comida.

\- Ei, Sawyer!- disse ela. – Eu preparei o frango, comi a minha parte e dividi o restante com o Sayid e o Bernard. A sua parte está embalada em uma folha de bananeira na despensa com o seu nome escrito em um pedaço de papel.

\- Obrigado, Rose.- disse ele com sinceridade, sem fazer piadas ou chamá-la por algum apelido.

\- Você me parece de muito bom humor esta noite.- comentou ela.

\- Essa é a parte da...?- ele indagou apontando para a vasilha plástica.

Rose assentiu.

\- Eu estou indo levar pra ela, afinal de contas a coitadinha ainda precisa do cajado para andar.

Ele assentiu e continuou seu caminho, mas parou ao ouvir Rose dizer:

\- Você é um bom homem, Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia estava deitada em sua cama pensando nos últimos acontecimentos quando sentiu o estômago roncar. Ela tocou a barriga e lamentou ter se esquecido de jantar naquela noite. Estivera tão ansiosa para entender porque estava tendo aquelas lembranças sobre Sawyer que acabou descuindando de si mesma.

Ela colocou um dedo nos lábios ainda sentindo-os queimarem pelos beijos dele. Ele tinha gosto de manga. Um gosto incrivelmente familiar. Ana estava assustada com aquela reviravolta em sua vida. Então eles tinham sim um relacionamento. Ela pegou a foto polaroid que encontrara na barraca dele e que tinha enfiado depressa no bolso quando o ouviu retornando. Iluminou a imagem com a lanterna e observou os dois posando para a foto enquanto trocavam um beijo.

\- Isso é tão surreal.- ela comentou consigo mesma.

Não sabia como se sentia em relação a isso ainda. Sua cabeça era uma mistura de emoções. Medo, incredulidade, excitação, curiosidade e até mesmo alegria. Ela viu as lágrimas nos olhos dele, a preocupação e o cuidado com ela em sua voz. Ele parecia realmente apaixonado. Mas e ela? Seria estupidez negar que ele era um homem atraente. Ela mesma se pegara várias vezes observando-o quando ele cortava bambu na floresta, sem camisa, todo suado. Sim, ele era extreamamente atraente, mas se apaixonar por ele era outra história, principalmente depois de tudo o que ela tinha feito para ele do outro lado da ilha.

\- Ô de casa?- chamou Rose à porta da barraca de Ana-Lucia.

Ana-Lucia colocou a cabeça para fora.

\- Oi, Rose.

\- Olá!- disse ela sempre muito simpática. Eu trouxe seu jantar.

\- Meu jantar?- retrucou Ana.

\- Sim, eu notei que você não apareceu na cozinha hoje.- Rose mostrou a ela a vasilha plástica que vinha carregando. - Você me parece um pouco pálida, meu bem.

\- Sim, eu acabei me esquecendo do jantar.- disse Ana-Lucia. – Isso está cheirando bem.

\- Vai fazer muito bem pra você.- falou Rose levantando o guardanapo branco com o logotipo da Dharma que cobria a comida.

Ana-Lucia alargou os olhos.

\- Isso é frango?

\- Frango cozido com legumes e arroz Dharma.- disse Rose. - Eu mesma preparei.- ela entregou a vasilha para Ana-Lucia.

\- Oh, meu Deus, Rose!- exclamou Ana, muito feliz. - Eu tava sentindo tanto desejo de comer frango!

\- Não agradeça à mim, menina, agradeça ao seu homem.

\- Meu homem?- questionou Ana-Lucia sem entender.

\- Sim, foi o Sawyer quem foi correr atrás da galinha pra você. Nem sei aonde ele a encontrou.

Ana colocou a vasilha de comida de volta nas mãos de Rose imediamente.

\- Eu não posso aceitar isso.- disse ela.

\- E por que não?

\- Porque o Sawyer não é o meu homem.- respondeu ela. - Isso é ridículo!

\- Ana-Lucia não precisa fingir pra mim. Eu já vi várias vezes o brilhinho no olhar de vocês dois quando se olham. Eu já vivi bastante, menina. Eu sei do que eu estou falando. Aliás vocês formam um lindo casal.- ela completou com uma piscadela antes de deixar Ana-Lucia sozinha.

O queixo de Ana caiu.

\- Então quer dizer que o Sawyer e eu estávamos juntos e todo mundo sabia?- ela disse consigo mesma, perplexa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie e Hurley estavam dançando juntos na sala ao som de uma antiga canção dos anos 70 quando Sawyer entrou na escotilha. Ele parou na frente deles com a mochila ainda nas costas e os observou por alguns minutos sem que os dois percebessem.

De repente, Hurley notou a presença de Sawyer e executou errado o passo que ele estava fazendo com Charlie rodando o inglês na direção errada e acidentalmente empurrando-o contra uma pilha de latas de cerveja Dharma que estavam cuidadosamente arrumadas atrás do sofá.

\- Au!- Charlie gritou rolando por cima das latas.

\- Bravo, meninas!- exclamou Sawyer.

\- Charlie, dude cê tá legal?- perguntou Hurley indo ajudar o amigo.

\- Um pouco tonto.- Charlie resppondeu. – Mas tô bem.

\- Eu pensei que o objetivo dos turnos na escotilha fosse vigiar o computador e apertar o botão, mas eu tô vendo que pode ser muito mais divertido do que isso.- disse Sawyer, provocando-os.

\- Ah não enche, dude!- reclamou Hurley. – O Charlie está aqui na maior boa vontade me dando umas aulas de dança pra eu impressionar a Libby e tu vem atrapalhar!

\- É, vai tomar banho, Sawyer e não enche o saco!- falou Charlie, irritado.

\- Mas foi isso mesmo que eu vim fazer.- disse Sawyer com um sorriso cínico. – Longe de mim atrapalhar o momento de vocês. Só tomem cuidado com o excesso de cerveja Dharma senão daqui a pouco os dois estarão rebolando ao som da conga ou algo assim.- ele completou fazendo um movimento de dança desajeitado.

Quando ele entrou no banheiro, Hurley e Charlie trocaram olhares.

\- Ele parece feliz.- disse Hurley.

\- Feliz e esquisito.- completou Charlie. – Ok, eu vou colocar a música do começo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer tomou banho pensando no quanto Ana-Lucia deveria ter adorado o jantar surpresa que ele conseguira pra ela, e o melhor de tudo era que ela agora se lembrava deles juntos. Sawyer estava se sentindo tão feliz que chegava a ser rídiculo. Não se lembrava de quando se sentira feliz assim antes.

O relacionamento deles começara de forma inusitada, mas agora ele não conseguia mais se ver com nenhuma outra mulher que não fosse sua doce Ana-Lucia. Ela era doce sim e meiga também. Dengosa e manhosa às vezes, mas ninguém sabia disso além dele.

Depois do banho Sawyer barbeou-se, penteou os cabelos e teve o cuidado de colocar perfume atrás das orelhas e na nuca onde ele sabia que ela adorava cheirá-lo. Vestiu-se com suas roupas limpas, calça jeans surrada e uma camisa marrom de mangas curtas e botões.

Quando ele saiu do banheiro, Charlie e Hurley puderam sentir seu perfume de imediato.

\- Por acaso tem um encontro hoje, Sawyer?- provocou Charlie. – Está mais perfumado que filho de barbeiro.

\- Sim.- respondeu ele. – Tenho um encontro com a tua namorada.

Hurley segurou o riso. Charlie fechou a cara.

\- Tenho certeza que a linda Claire vai adorar o meu perfume.- Sawyer continuou provocando.

\- Hey, pode parar com essa conversa estúpida!- bradou Charlie fechando os punhos.

\- Pode deixar que eu mando lembranças suas para ela. – Sawyer acrescentou enquanto terminava de colocar seus pertences na mochila.

\- Dude, ele tá te zoando.- disse Hurley acalmando Charlie.

\- Tchau, tchau senhoritas.- disse Sawyer colocando a mochila na costa e deixando a escotilha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia desfrutou do frango preparado por Rose mais do que tudo que já tivesse comido na vida e o melhor de tudo foi que não sentiu-se enjoada depois da refeição. Ela procurou deixar de lado o fato de que aparentemente Sawyer tinha ido caçar aquele frango para ela.

Depois de comer ela usou um pouco da água potável que tinha em um balde e banhou-se, tendo o cuidado de usar a água aonde mais precisava. Escovou os dentes com uma pasta de babosa e hortelã que Sun a tinha ensinado a fazer e escovou os cabelos que estavam ficando cada vez mais longos. Talvez ela pudesse conseguir uma tesoura com alguém no acampamento e dar uma aparada neles.

Colocou um vestido folgado branco que Libby tinha lhe dado e checou as próprias pernas, tocando-as. Deu graças a Deus pelos aparelhos de barbear Dharma que encontrara na escotilha. Todos aqueles cuidados consigo mesma de certa forma a faziam sentir-se civilizada.

Ela deitou-se na cama e preparou-se para dormir. Olhou a fotografia com Sawyer mais uma vez e suspirou indagando-se como realmente seria ter um relacionamento com ele. Colocou a foto de lado, fechou os olhos e então ouviu um movimento do lado de fora de sua barraca. Olhou para os lados instintivamente procurando por uma arma, mas não encontrou. Armou-se então com o cajado que usava para caminhar.

No momento em que Sawyer adentrou a barraca dela, Ana-Lucia golpeou-o na perna com o cajado.

\- Au!- ele gritou sentindo a dor aguda atingindo-o em cheio.

Ana largou o cajado quando o reconheceu.

\- Sawyer o que está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu pensei que quisesse que eu viesse.- justificou-se ele agarrando a parte da perna onde doia.

\- Como assim?- ela retrucou. – Eu te disse pra me deixar em paz!

\- Mas esse é o nosso código na frente dos outros.- explicou ele. – Você finge que me odeia e eu finjo que acredito. Depois a gente se encontra discretamente e...

Ana arregalou os olhos, mais uma vez surpresa com a situação entre eles.

\- Quer saber?- ele disse com a voz derrotada. – Eu devia ter sacado que você não quer mesmo saber de mim. Ainda está chateada por causa da nossa briga, né? Eu entendo. Eu fui um imbecil.

\- Briga?- disse Ana, sem entender.

Ele saiu da barraca dela.

\- Sawyer!- Ana o chamou de volta.

Sawyer ouviu a voz dela e deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- O que é?- indagou com a voz pretensamente triste.

\- Fica.

Ele se voltou para a tenda dela e colocou a cabeça na porta:

\- O que você disse?

Ela arriscou, ainda temerosa.

\- Eu disse pra você ficar.

Sawyer entrou na barraca dela novamente, tomou-a nos braços e a beijou.

Continua...


	15. Ajudando a se lembrar

Capítulo 15

Ajudando a se lembrar

Ela ainda não se lembrava, mas certamente queria continuar tentando. Os beijos de Sawyer eram viciantes. Depois que Ana-Lucia pedira para ele ficar com ela em sua barraca, Sawyer não perdera tempo e come _çara uma sess_ ão de beijos sem trégua. Ele sabia que eles teriam que parar para conversar em algum momento, mas estava com medo de arriscar conversar com ela, deixá-la brava e ela mandá-lo embora em seguida.

Mas Sawyer precisava mais do que beijos ardentes naquela noite. Ele precisava fazer amor com ela desesperadamente. Estava com tantas saudades que já não podia aguentar mais. Porém, ele não tinha certeza ainda de como ela estava se sentindo, se seu ferimento ainda estava muito dolorido ou se ela ainda estava enjoando. Se ela não quisesse fazer amor com ele naquela noite, Sawyer entenderia. Ele só queria ficar perto dela.

\- Que saudade, Lucy.- ele sussurrou. – Não parei de pensar em você todos esses dias, baby. Tava com tanto medo de te perder...

Ana-Lucia ouvia o que ele dizia entre os beijos, mas não conseguia raciocinar, apenas continuava beijando-o. Os beijos dele a estavam deixando excitada e ela não se lembrava de sentir-se excitada apenas com beijos em muito tempo. Podia sentir a calcinha ficando molhada rapidamente.

Ela o puxou pela mão levando-o para a cama dela. Eles se sentaram nos cobertores e voltaram a se beijar. Ana-Lucia arriscou abrir os botões da camisa marrom dele. Sawyer sorriu vendo que ela estava tão interessada em fazer amor quanto ele.

E daí que ela não se lembrava? Pensou Ana. Sawyer era um homem lindo e sexy e ele a queria. Ela podia ler nos olhos dele. Ela o queria também. Depois lidaria com qualquer consequência decorrente daquele ato.

Eles voltaram a se beijar e ambos ficaram de joelhos na cama. Sawyer levantou o vestido de Ana-Lucia e o tirou. Ela estava usando uma calcinha branca e um sutiã esportivo da mesma cor. Os olhos dele foram imediatamente atraídos para o ferimento no lado direito do corpo dela embaixo das costelas ainda com os pontos de linha preta presos à pele. Sawyer franziu o cenho e passou seus dedos delicadamente por toda a extensão do ferimento.

\- Ainda doi muito?- ele sussurrou para ela.

\- Um pouquinho.- ela respondeu.

\- Amor, se você não estiver se sentindo bem, a gente não precisa fazer nada.- ele deu um beijinho nos làbios dela. - A gente pode deitar, eu fa _ço carinho em voc_ ê, a gente dorme abra _çadinho..._

 _\- Pensei que queria transar?- disse ela, provocando-o. Ela estava muito impressionada com o cuidado e carinho dele, coisa que ela nunca imaginou que ele seria capaz, mas ela o queria. Se estavam juntos antes do tiro, ela precisava se lembrar._

 _\- Eu n_ ão quero te machucar... – disse ele olhando com receio para o ferimento dela.

Ana franziu o cenho, de repente sentindo-se receosa sobre a aparência de seu corpo depois daquele tiro.

\- Se o ferimento te incomoda... – ela come _çou, mas ele colocou um dedo delicadamente nos l_ ábios dela, parando-a porque ele percebeu de imediato que ela ficou insegura.

\- Você é linda, gostosa, um tesão de mulher.- ele disse. – Como eu disse só não quero te machucar.

Ela voltou a beijá-lo e Sawyer passou as mãos pelo corpo dela, descendo por suas costas e tocando-lhe o bumbum enquanto Ana continuou desabotoando a camisa dele até tirà-la. Ele passou as mãos pelos lados do corpo dela devagar, tocou-lhe a barriga gentilmente e acariciou o sexo dela por cima da calcinha. Eles se beijaram novamente e Ana-Lucia tirou o próprio sutiã. O cora _ç_ ão dela batia acelerado ansiando o que estava por vir.

Sawyer beijou os seios dela, envolvendo um mamilo em sua boca e sugando. Ana gemeu alto. Seu corpo estava estranhamente muito sensível e cada toque dele a fazia quase chegar ao ponto de gozar. Ele acariciou o outro seio enquanto se deliciava com o mamilo dela que apontava para ele convidando-o ao prazer.

\- _Ay Dios_!- Ana-Lucia gemeu e Sawyer sentiu seu membro ficando incomodado dentro das cal _ças._

 _Ele a empurrou delicadamente na cama fazendo com que ela se apoiasse em seus braços e pernas com o bumbum voltado para ele._

 _\- Gostosa!- ele elogiou dando um tapinha no bumbum dela. Segurou os cabelos dela, puxando-os de leve fazendo-a gemer mais uma vez. Beijou-lhe o final da espinha e começou a tirar a calcinha dela devagar at_ é descê-la pelas pernas expondo o sexo dela para ela em um ângulo que tirou-lhe o fôlego.

Sawyer a acariciou sem pressa com os dedos, de cima a baixo, sentindo-lhe a umidade, inebriando-se com seu aroma feminino.

\- Cowboy, você é um provocador.- disse ela arqueando as costas e balan _çando os quadris no ritmo das car_ ícias dele.

Ele deslizou um dedo dentro dela e moveu-o do jeito que ele aprendera que ela gostava. Ana-Lucia deu um longo gemido. Ela adorava ser tocada daquele jeito, mas como ele podia saber? Sawyer abaixou-se e deu um beijinho na vagina dela antes de segurá-la pela cintura e fazer ela virar-se para ele. Seus olhos se encontraram com os dela. Ana suspirou. Ele era tão bonito, os olhos dele tão azuis, a boca carnuda.

\- Eu quero mais!- ela pediu.

Ele deu um sorriso safado de covinhas.

\- Sim, senhora!- Sawyer disse beijando a barriga dela, o umbigo, ambos os lados da virilha até chegar à vagina dela onde ele lambeu com gosto. Ana-Lucia se contorceu na cama e fechou os olhos concentrando-se no prazer que ele estava lhe proporcionando.

Sawyer beijou a barriga dela novamente e segurou seus seios, passando os polegares pelos mamilos morenos dela.

\- Sawyer... – ela gemeu o nome dele.

Ele lambeu os seios dela, desceu novamente pelo corpo dela e acariciou seu clitóris devagar com o dedo. Ana ergueu os quadris, gemendo. Uma vontade enorme de senti-lo dentro de si dominou-a e ela sussurrou:

\- Me toma, cowboy. Agora!

Saywer intensificou a carícia no botão de prazer, fazendo Ana-Lucia se esfregar contra a mão dele. De repente, ela se ergueu sentando-se na cama e o puxou contra ela, surpreendendo-o.

\- O que está fazendeo, _muchacha_?- ele indagou cheio de desejo.

\- Pegando o que é meu!- ela respondeu colocando a mão no pênis dele por cima do jeans fazendo Sawyer gemer. – Alguém me disse hoje que você é o meu homem. Isso é verdade?

\- Eu sou o seu homem!- Sawyer concordou imediatamente enquanto Ana desabotoava suas cal _ças e puxava o z_ íper para baixo. – E você é a minha mulher!

Ela colocou o pênis dele para fora e Sawyer ajudou-a baixando a boxer e as cal _ças._

 _\- Oh, baby, eu esperei tanto por isso!- disse ele._

 _\- Oh my!- Ana exclamou ao segurar o membro dele. - Voc_ ê é...

Sawyer a beijou na boca sentindo-a acariciando seu pênis para cima e para baixo. Ele deitou-se sobre ela e Ana o colocou estrategicamente na entrada de seu corpo.

\- Vem pra dentro de mim...só de uma vez...- ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e Sawyer não se fez de rogado e deslizou para dentro dela.

Ambos gemeram àquela sensa _ç_ ão tão maravilhosa. Ana-Lucia ficou assustada com o sentimento de familiaridade que sentiu ao ter Sawyer dentro dela. Era como se tivessem feito isso muitas vezes antes. Sua mente podia não se lembrar, mas seu corpo sentia-se extremamente confortável com o dele.

\- Oh, Sawyer!- ela gritou.

\- Goza pra mim, baby.- ele disse. – Goza pro seu homem.

\- Ai, Sawyer!

\- Ana...

Ela mordeu os lábios, se controlando para não gritar mais alto enquanto sentia o corpo todo estremecer por dois orgamos seguidos que a deixaram sem fôlego. Saywer se derramou dentro dela, gemendo baixinho. Ana relaxou o corpo gostando da sensa _ç_ ão de sentir o prazer dele dentro dela.

Eles se olharam nos olhos. Sérios primeiro, depois riram eufóricos e felizes, as respira _ç_ ões de ambos ainda entrecortadas. Ana, porém ainda não se lembrava. Precisaria de mais algumas doses daquele amor gostoso para trazer sua memória de volta, pensou divertida.

\- Meu cowboy!- ela exclamou.

\- Meu bolinho de cereja.- disse ele, sorrindo.

Continua...


	16. Ligeiramente Grávida

Capítulo 16

Ligeriamente Grávida

Sawyer se pocisionou no campo de golfe mirando o taco na pequena bola improvisada feita de ouriço do mar, tentando calcular com precisão a tacada certeira que faria a bolinha viajar direto para dentro do buraco na grama. Hurley, Jin, Charlie e Paulo assistiam à jogada dele ansiososos.

\- Joga logo!- gritou Charlie, impaciente.

O texano voltou-se para ele e disse:

\- Pra que a pressa, Driveshaft? O dia está lindo e os passarinhos estão cantando.

Charlie revirou os olhos e gritou:

\- Joga!

Jin se expressou em coreano, assim como Charlie ele também parecia irritado com a demora de Sawyer para fazer sua jogada.

\- Calma, meninos. Deixa o cara se preparar!- disse Paulo.

Sawyer deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou a concentrar-se em sua jogada. Ele finalmente deu uma tacada na bolinha que voou bem alto. Os olhos de seus colegas acompanharam a trajetória da bola sem piscar. A bolinha deu duas voltas no ar e caiu certeira, diretamente no buraco.

\- Uau!- exclamou Hurley.

Sawyer comemorou cantando e dançando.

 _-_ _I feel good! I knew that I would, now. I feel…good. I knew that I would, now. So good…pam pam…so good I got you!"_

Paulo e Hurley bateram palmas para ele.

\- Grande tacada!- disse o brasileiro.

\- Tá bom, foi uma ótima tacada.- disse Charlie. – Mas se cada um de nós vai levar todo esse tempo pra dar uma única tacada...

\- Hey, relaxa, Charlie!- disse Sawyer. – Por que a pressa? Estamos em uma ilha afinal. Não tem resgate, a gente vai fazer o quê? Se divertir...

\- Ele tá feliz!- comentou Paulo.

\- Ele tá feliz desse jeito já tem um tempinho...- concordou Hurley. De repente, um pensamento lhe veio à cabeça: - Dude, não era hoje que a Ana-Lucia ia tirar os pontos?

Sawyer sorriu de orelha a orelha ao ouvir o que Hurley disse, mas não comentou nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia acordou naquela manhã sentindo-se estupidamente feliz. A noite dela com Sawyer tinha sido incrível e ela não conseguia parar de sorrir. Se lembrar do relacionamento prévio deles agora era o de menos, ela era totalmente capaz de criar novas memórias com ele agora.

Estava tão animada que nem se aborreceu tanto quando vomitou o café da manhã como era de costume nos últimos dias. Jack tinha passado em sua barraca mais cedo para dizer que gostaria que ela fosse até a escotilha para que ele pudesse dar uma última avaliada nos pontos do ferimento dela para ver se podiam ser extraídos ainda naquele dia.

Sawyer ainda estava em sua barraca quando ela falou com Jack e o médico não percebera que o sulista estava lá. Pelo menos foi o que Ana pensou. Quando ela contou a Sawyer sobre a possibilidade de remover os seus pontos naquele mesmo dia, ele ficou muito alegre. Ainda era estranho para ela, mas eles dois se pareciam mesmo com um casal.

Ela ainda precisava do cajado para se apoiar, mas já estava caminhando mais depressa e sem dores. Achava que em um ou dois não precisaria mais dele. Caminhou sozinha o curto caminho da praia até a escotilha, quando já estava quase lá, ela encontrou seu amigo Eko. Sorriu ao vê-lo.

\- Ana!- ele exclamou. – Que bom ver você.

Eles se abraçaram.

\- Você parece radiante.- ele comentou. – O cajado está lhe servindo bem?

\- Sim, obrigada.- respondeu ela. - Por que não veio me visitar depois que eu levei o tiro?

\- Você estava em boa companhia com o Sawyer. – disse Eko.

Ana-Lucia fez casa de dúvida.

\- É, eu soube que você perdeu parte da sua memória.

\- Acho que estou começando a me lembrar.- disse ela, embora não fosse verdade. Ela esperava que Eko revelasse alguma coisa sobre ela e Sawyer.

\- Que bom!- ele exclamou. – Porque você e o Sawyer estavam muito apaixonados um pelo outro. Era bonito de ver. – ele acrescentou tocando de leve o ombro dela.

\- Você acredita mesmo que estávamos apaixonados?- Ana inquiriu.

\- Eu tenho certeza.- falou Eko. – E acredito que vocês ainda estão apaixonados. Deus sabe o que faz, menina.

Eles se despediram mas Ana-Lucia ficou com as palavras dele na cabeça. Seria mesmo o propósito de Deus unir aquelas duas almas tão atormentadas? Ela continuou seguindo seu caminho para a escotilha. Quando chegou lá encontrou tudo silencioso. Não havia ninguém na sala do computador ou nos arredores.

Ana sentiu uma pontada de medo no estômago. Uma lembrança lhe veio à mente. Ela estava na escotilha silenciosa e Libby surgia de repente, ela estava ferida. Ana sentiu o estômago doer mais e ela se curvou. Viu o prisioneiro vindo na direção dela com uma arma, pronto para atirar. Ela gritou, largando o cajado abruptamente no chão, sentindo o ferimento debaixo das costelas arder.

Jack e Kate apareceram na sala do computador naquele exato momento. Os dois estavam se beijando na cozinha e não ouviram quando Ana-Lucia entrou na escotilha.

\- Ana, você está bem?- indagou Kate indo socorrê-la juntamente com Jack.

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e uma das mãos segurava o ferimento.

\- Está sentindo dor?- Jack indagou.

Ana não conseguiu responder, sentia a garganta fechando. Jack a carregou no colo e a levou para o quarto da escotilha, deitando-a no beliche de baixo.

\- Pega água pra ela, Kate!- ele pediu.

Kate correu para a cozinha. Jack afastou a mão de Ana que cobria o ferimento e levantou a blusa dela depressa. Temia que o ferimento tivesse aberto e sangrando, mas quando viu a ferida esta estava seca, alguns pontos de linha se desprendendo naturalmente da pele dela.

\- Ana, o seu ferimento está sarado. O que foi? O que está sentindo?- ele tocou a testa dela procurando sinal de febre ou qualquer coisa que denunciasse infecção interna, mas a temperatura dela aparentava estar normal.

Kate trouxe a água. Ana-Lucia tomou um gole, mas começou a chorar copiosamente, engasgando-se com a água. Jack a ajudou dando alguns tapinhas nas costas dela. Ele estava se sentindo aflito porque ela estava agindo daquele jeito mas nada parecia estar acontecendo com ela. Estava mais para uma explosão emocional do que qualquer outra coisa, que não era típico dela.

\- Ana, eu quero te ajudar.- disse Jack com seriedade. – Mas você precisa me dizer o que está acontecendo!

\- Eu quero o Sawyer...- ela disse entre soluços.

\- O Sawyer?- questionou Kate.

\- Eu preciso dele!- Ana disse com a voz chorosa.

Jack respirou fundo.

\- Kate, vá buscar o Sawyer.

\- Agora?

\- Agora, Kate, por favor!

Kate saiu do quarto. Jack segurou na mão de Ana-Lucia e a sentiu fria.

\- Tenta respirar devagar, tá bom?- ele pediu e ela obedeceu. – Eu vou buscar o aparelho de pressão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer e Paulo estavam jogando golfe em dupla agora e o texano tinha feito mais uma tacada incrível. Os dois estavam comemorando isso dançando juntos e cantando YMCA do Village People. Charlie, Hurley e Jin apenas observavam. Foi quando Kate apareceu de repente, toda esbaforida. Tinha corrido o caminho todo da escotilha até a praia e deu graças a Deus quando encontrou Sawyer no campo de golfe.

\- Saw...yer...- ela disse, recuperando o fôlego.

\- O que foi sardenta?- indagou ele, preocupado. – A fumaça preta tava te perseguindo?

Ela abaixou o corpo por uns segundos, encostou a cabeça nos joelhos e então levantou devagar antes de dizer: - Ana-Lucia quer te ver.

\- A Ana?- retrucou ele. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?- ele quase gritou as últimas palavras.

\- Ela tá na escotilha e pediu pra ver você...ela tava chorando mas o Jack não sabe...

Kate nem tinha terminado a frase e Sawyer já tinha ido para a escotilha.

\- Dude!- exclamou Hurley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de alguns minutos Ana-Lucia se acalmou. Jack verificou a pressão arterial dela e estava muito baixa. Ele pediu a ela que se deitasse na cama.

\- Se a sua pressão continuar caindo desse jeito, você vai desmaiar.- avisou Jack.

Ele foi até a cozinha e cortou um pedaço de manga pra ela.

\- Come isso.- ele ordenou e ela obedeceu, comendo devagar a fruta adocicada.

\- Ana, você já considerou a possibilidade de estar grávida?- perguntou Jack de repente.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Jack sorriu, amigavelmente.

\- Eu sei que o Sawyer estava com você esta manhã.

\- Como é que você sabe?- retrucou ela, um pouco chocada.

\- Rola muita fofoca nessa ilha.- explicou Jack. – De um jeito ou de outro muita coisa chega nos meus ouvidos, as pessoas não tem muito o que fazer por aqui. Então, Ana, eu sei que vocês estavam juntos antes do tiro, o Sawyer me contou naquela mesma noite. Ele estava muito preocupado com você. Ele também me disse que vocês estavam juntos há algum tempo, sexualmente...então a não ser que existam preservativos Dharma nesta ilha, eu imagino que uma gravidez realmente é possível.

\- Jack, eu não posso ter filhos.- Ana-Lucia revelou à ele. – Anos atrás, eu levei um tiro em serviço. Eu tava grávida e perdi o bebê. O meu útero e um lado dos meus ovários foi perfurado. As chances de eu conceber diminuíram mais de noventa porcento. E mesmo que eu concebesse, meu útero não poderia gerar a criança. Se eu estivesse grávida e o bebê conseguisse se fixar no meu útero seria um milagre.

Jack sentiu-se tocado pela história dela, mas acrescentou:

\- Milagres parecem ser possíveis nesta ilha por alguma razão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayid estava mais uma vez na floresta, perto da pequena fazenda aonde ele ia pelo menos umas duas vezes na semana. Ele estava cada vez mais curioso sobre a mulher que morava naquela casa, por isso naquela dia ele resolveu ser mais ousado e entrou na cozinha, pela porta dos fundos. A casa estava silenciosa, mesmo assim ele se moveu com cautela. Porém, antes que ele conseguisse chegar até a sala de estar sentiu o metal frio de uma pistola apontada diretamente para sua nuca seguida de uma voz feminina muito calma, quase fria que disse:

\- Mãos ao alto, Sayid!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Sawyer finalmente chegou à escotilha, Ana-Lucia já não estava mais chorando, mas ela estava quieta, deitada na cama do beliche pensando em tudo o que Jack tinha lhe falado. Estaria mesmo grávida? Seria realmente possível que em algum de seus momentos de loucura com Sawyer, dos quais ela sequer se lembrava, ela havia gerado uma criança naquela ilha?

Aquela possibilidade remota mais as lembranças do tiro que levara a deixaram com vontade de chorar novamente e quando ela viu Sawyer entrar no quarto, as lágrimas voltaram a fluir sem controle.

\- Hey, bolinho de cereja...- disse Sawyer todo carinhoso indo se sentar na cama ao lado dela. – Por que está chorando? Está sentindo alguma dor?

\- Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos.- disse Jack. – Se precisarem de mim estarei na sala do computador.

Sawyer assentiu e então voltou toda a sua atenção novamente para Ana-Lucia.

\- Diz, chica, o que foi? Eu não estou acostumado a te ver assim tão vulnerável. Me assusta um pouco... – ele acarinhou o rosto dela, enxugando suas lágrimas com os dedos.

\- Eu lembrei.- disse ela. – Lembrei do tiro.

Ele a abraçou de imediato, deitando-se com ela na cama.

\- Foi horrível. Eu vi os olhos monstruosos daquele homem quando ele atirou em mim e senti uma dor tão profunda...

\- Mas já passou, Lucy.- sussurrou Sawyer. – Eu não vou deixar que mais nada de ruim aconteça com você nesta ilha. Eu vou te proteger, eu prometo.- ele beijou os lábios dela levemente.

Ela colocou a mão nos cabelos dele e acariciou-os.

\- Sawyer, você realmente gosta de mim?

\- Não.- respondeu ele surpreendendo-a, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele continuou: - O que eu sinto por você é mais do que gostar. Eu te amo, meu bolinho de cereja. Te amo de verdade!

Ela chorou mais.

\- Hey, baby, não chora!

\- Eu não consigo evitar.- ela disse. – Por alguma razão eu estou me sentindo tão emotiva...e esses enjoos matinais estão acabando comigo!

\- Já falou com o Jack sobre isso?

\- Já.- respondeu ela.

\- E o que ele disse, amor? O seu ferimento está curado, não está? O Jack ia até tirar os pontos...

\- Sawyer, o Jack acha que eu tô grávida.

Continua...


	17. Eu sei

Capítulo 17

Eu sei

\- Eu sei.- Sawyer respondeu surpreendendo Ana-Lucia completamente.

\- O quê? Você também acha que eu tô grávida?- ela indagou, perplexa.

\- Ana.- ele disse suavemente. – Você emotiva desse jeito, enjoando...- ele fez uma pausa e então continuou: - Eu confesso que comecei a pensar nisso já faz um tempinho.

\- Mas Sawyer... – ela começou _,_ mas ele a interrompeu.

 _-_ Eu também notei mais coisa.

\- Como o quê?

\- Você está diferente...radiante...ainda mais linda.- ele a beijou levemente nos lábios e sussurrou: - Os seus seios estão maiores...

Ana-Lucia tocou os próprios seios instintivamente, mas disse:

\- Sawyer eu não tô grávida!

\- Lulu, você fez as contas de quantas vezes a gente já transou nessa ilha? Porque eu não fiz. Só sei que foram muitas vezes.- disse ele. – Você acha que eu não pensei que isso poderia acontecer?

\- Sawyer, eu...- ela queria contar pra ele o que tinha contado para Jack sobre não poder ter filhos, mas ele não a estava escutando.

\- Ana-Lucia, eu te amo!- ele disse novamente. – Se você estiver grávida vai ficar tudo bem. A Claire teve o bebê dela aqui na ilha e ficou bem, você também vai ficar bem.

Ana começou a chorar de novo e irritou-se consigo mesma por estar chorando daquele jeito, por não conseguir se controlar. Ele a abraçou novamente e disse:

\- Se pensa que eu vou te deixar se estiver grávida pode esquecer porque eu não vou a lugar algum!

Ana-Lucia sentiu o cora _ç_ ão apertar. Ela não esperava essa rea _ç_ ão dele. Esperava mais que quando ele ouvisse a palavra "gravida" ele saísse correndo. Mas ele ficou lá com ela dizendo que não ia a lugar algum. Sentiu-se mal porque sabia que se estivesse mesmo grávida perderia o bebê e ela não iria conseguir aguentar isso uma segunda vez na vida.

Jack entrou no quarto nesse momento e pigarreou quando os viu abraçados _._ Eles se separaram e Jack perguntou:

 _-_ Como está se sentindo, Ana?

\- Melhor.- ela respondeu enxugando as lágrimas.

\- Você ainda gostaria que eu removesse os pontos hoje? A ferida já está sarada o suficiente pra isso.

Ana assentiu, afinal de contas aquela tinha sido a razão pela qual ela fora na escotilha naquela manhã antes desse drama todo ter começado _._ Jack foi buscar o material para fazer a remoção dos pontos. Sawyer beijou a mão de Ana-Lucia e disse: - Você quer que eu fique?

\- Não, tá tudo bem.- ela disse. - Pode ir.

\- Eu quero ir buscar uma coisa na minha barraca.- falou ele.

\- Que coisa?

\- Bem, se você estiver mesmo grávida só tem um jeito da gente saber.

\- Como?- retrucou Ana. – Esperando eu começar a engordar?

\- Eu devo ter um teste de gravidez na minha barraca.

\- Um teste de gravidez?- ela estava surpresa.

 _-_ Sim, quando o avião caiu eu juntei um monte de coisas das malas abandonadas. Você sabe que o Jack tinha levado todos os remédios que eu tinha e que depois eu roubei de volta, etc. Entre essas coisas tinha um teste de gravidez.

Ana suspirou, ela não estava gostando da ideia de fazer um teste de gravidez porque estava aterrorizada com a possibilidade de estar grávida naquela ilha levando em considera _ç_ ão a sua condi _ç_ ão.

\- Você acha que esse teste ainda presta?

Sawyer deu de ombros e disse:

\- Eu acho que a gente podia tentar assim mesmo. Eu volto logo!- ele acrescentou, beijando-a na testa antes de sair do quarto.

Jack retornou com tudo o que precisava para retirar os pontos do ferimento agora sarado de Ana-Lucia.

\- E o Sawyer?- Jack indagou, colocando as coisas em uma mesa.

\- Ele foi até a barraca dele.- Ana respondeu. – Ele disse que tem um teste de gravidez que achou nas malas abandonadas.

Jack alargou os olhos.

\- Você contou pra ele então?

\- Eu contei que você acha que eu estou grávida.

\- O que é totalmente plausível...

\- Jack, eu prefiro não falar mais sobre isso agora. Por favor, retire os pontos.

Ele assentiu entendendo que ela estava muito nervosa diante da possibilidade de estar grávida. Se o útero dela não tivesse realmente condi _ç_ ões de levar a gravidez adiante um aborto seria inevitável e com essa situa _ç_ ão precária em que eles viviam, sem muitos recursos médicos Ana-Lucia poderia correr risco de vida. Jack não queria nem pensar naquilo, mas ficou surpreso ao saber que Sawyer fora buscar um teste de gravidez para ela. Nunca poderia imaginar que o sulista se importaria de verdade com alguém naquela ilha além de si mesmo.

Ana-Lucia tirou a blusa e ficou usando só o sutiã. Jack esfregou álcool no local da remo _ç_ ão dos pontos e com uma pin _ça_ esterilizada removeu os pedaços de linha preta um a um _. Ana_ sentiu uns beliscões na pele, mas fora isso o processo não fora doloroso.

Sawyer retornou assim que Jack tinha acabado de retirar o último pedaço de linha _._ Ele esfregou um pouco mais de álcool na pele dela e passou o dedo enluvado na linha cor de rosa que tinha se formado embaixo dos pontos.

\- A cicatriza _ç_ ão foi excelente!- comentou Jack.

Sawyer sorriu, aliviado.

\- Vai ficar uma pequena cicatriz, mas muito discreta.- o médico acrescentou.

Ana-Lucia vestiu a blusa de volta. Jack recolheu o seu material e deixou o quarto. Ana sentiu uma pontada de nervosismo na boca do estômago quando viu que Sawyer tinha uma caixinha nas mãos.

\- Eu encontrei o exame.- ele disse. - Você quer fazer agora?

Ana respirou fundo. Sawyer sentiu o nervosismo dela e afagou sua mão carinhosamente.

\- Baby, vamos acabar logo com repente você nem tá grávida e toda essa coisa de enjoo teve mesmo a ver com o tiro, não sei...

Ele entregou a caixinha pra ela.

\- Bolinho de cereja, eu estou aqui com você.

Ana-Lucia finalmente assentiu. Ela pegou a caixa da mão dele com dedos trêmulos e foi para o banheiro fazer o exame.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayid estava preso em um quarto mal iluminado desde que a mulher a quem ele estava tão interessado em conhecer o encontrara na sala de estar da casa da fazenda e apontara uma arma para a cabeça dele. Depois disso ela o levou para aquele quarto e o trancou lá, deixando-o sem qualquer comunica _ç_ ão.

\- Hey!- Sayid gritou. Ele não estava amarrado e já tinha chutado a porta pelo menos umas três vezes, mas esta não queria ceder. Ele gritou mais uma vez: - Hey, onde está você? Vamos conversar! Eu sei que você nos ajudou com os suplimentos médicos. Por favor!

\- Se afaste da porta.- a mulher disse de repente do outro lado da porta surpreendendo Sayid. – Se afaste da porta agora mesmo!

Sayid obedeceu e ela destrancou a porta, entrando devagar no quarto. Carregava uma bandeja com um hámburger e um copo de suco, mas sua arma estava pendurada em um coldre preso à calça _j_ eans dela de uma forma que ela pudesse _acess_ á-la a qualquer momento se precisasse.

\- Encosta na parede!- ela ordenou.

Sayid afastou-se e colou-se à parede com as mãos para cima. A mulher baixou a bandeja rapidamente no chão e pegou sua arma, apontando-a para ele.

\- A gente vai conversar agora?- indagou Sayid.

Ela não respondeu, apenas saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer esperou ansiosamente para que Ana-Lucia saísse do banheiro e lhe revelasse o resultado do exame. Mas ela demorou pelo menos uns vinte minutos antes de aparecer, o que já estava deixando-o aflito.

Jack sabia que Ana-Lucia deveria estar fazendo o exame, mas ficou na sala do computador e deu privacidade aos dois. Imaginou que se ela estivesse mesmo grávida lhe contaria quando estivesse pronta.

Ana saiu do banheiro em completo silêncio. Sawyer se levantou de pronto do beliche quando a viu.

\- E então?- ele perguntou sentindo as mãos suando frio e o cora _ç_ ão batendo muito depressa.

\- Eu não tô grávida.- Ana-Lucia respondeu.

\- Tem certeza?- questionou Sawyer.

\- O exame deu azul.- ela respondeu.

Sawyer a abraçou _._

 _\- Como est_ á se sentindo, Lucy?

\- Aliviada.- ela respondeu.

Ele assentiu e a abraçou mais forte.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Naquela noite, Jack e Kate estava na praia na hora do jantar. Locke estava na escotilha e ele pôde tirar uma folga do seu dever de apertar o botão do apocalypse por aquela noite; estava comendo uma salada de frutas na despensa quando Kate se juntou à ele.

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia estavam comendo juntos, sentados embaixo de uma árvore não muito longe deles. Eles tomavam a sopa de raízes feita por Sun. Estavam sentados muito próximos. Sawyer estava encostado na árvore e Ana-Lucia sentada entre as coxas dele.

\- Então eles resolveram assumir o romance?- Kate indagou roubando um peda _ç_ o de fruta da salada de Jack com um garfo.

\- Parece que sim.- disse Jack.

Kate tentou pegar mais uma fruta da salada dele e Jack disse com um sorriso divertido no rosto:

 _-_ Que tal preparar a sua própria comida, hã?

Ela sorriu também e roubou a fruta assim mesmo.

\- Eu desconfiava que tinha alguma coisa rolando entre eles, mas vê-los assim juntos em público é um pouco surpreendente.

\- Talvez essa ilha fa _ça_ as pessoas mais improváveis se apaixonarem.- disse Jack dando um rápido beijo nos lábios dela.

Kate olhou para os lados e viu que tinha pessoas observando-os.

\- Hey, você quer que a gente se assuma também?

Ele apenas deu uma risadinha.

\- Você conseguiu descobrir por que a Ana-Lucia estava tão abalada hoje de manhã?

\- Eu achei que ela estivesse grávida.- confessou Jack. - Mas ela fez um teste hoje e descobriu que não está.

\- Nossa!- exclamou Kate.

\- Fico aliviado que ela não esteja grávida. Já foi difícil com a Claire.

Kate concordou. Enquanto isso, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia curtiam a companhia um do outro pela primeira vez em público sem se importar com os olhares de surpresa e os comentários cochichados das pessoas.

\- No que tá pensando?- Ana-Lucia indagou.

\- Como seria se você estivesse mesmo grávida.- Sawyer respondeu.

\- Sério?- ela retrucou. – Você não me parece ser do tipo paternal.

\- Nunca achei que eu fosse. – disse ele com sinceridade acariciando os cabelos dela.

\- Não tem com o que se preocupar.- Ana disse. – Não vai acontecer.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

\- Eu apenas sei.- falou ela, virando-se para ele e beijando-o. Sawyer correspondeu ao beijo dela, aprofundando-o.

As pessoas assistiam o casal trocando carinhos em público e comentavam, mas Sawyer e Ana-Lucia realmente não se importaram com isso. Ela ainda estava se sentindo vulnerável e ficar perto dele a fazia sentir-se melhor. Outra coisa que também estava sentindo naquele momento era desejo. Por alguma razão quase inexplicável Sawyer fazia seu corpo arder, clamar pelo dele, mesmo que ela não se lembrasse como ou quando isso tinha começado _._

 _-_ Quero fazer amor com você.- Ana-Lucia sussurrou no ouvido dele sem preâmbulos.

\- Na minha barraca ou na sua?- foi a resposta dele.

Eles caminharam juntos abraçados e passaram por Jack e Kate _._

\- Doutor, sardenta.- disse Sawyer com um sorriso no rosto enquanto cumprimentava ambos.

Ana apertou o traseiro dele fazendo Kate arregalar os olhos quando viu.

Eles acabaram indo para a barraca dele porque era a mais perto da cozinha. Quando entraram na tenda, Ana empurrou Sawyer na cama.

 _-_ Ei, o que tinha naquela sopa da Sun _?-_ ele brincou, surpreendido com a urgência dela.

Ela abriu o botão da calça dele e abaixou-lhe a boxer, colocando o membro dele para fora _._ Acariciou-o com vontade _,_ ajudando a prepará-lo para o que ela mais queria. Tomou-o em sua boca provocando-lhe suspiros de prazer. Tirou a blusa e o sutiã e colocou o pênis dele entre os seios dela, brincando com ele.

\- _Chica_... – ele gemeu.

Ana o abocanhou novamente enquanto o tocava por inteiro com as mãos em suas partes mais sensíveis.

\- Desse jeito eu vou gozar logo, amor...- ele alertou.

\- Não se atreva!- ela disse com aquele jeito ríspido que deixava Sawyer ainda mais excitado. Ele amava sua garota durona.

Ela tirou o resto de suas roupas enquanto Sawyer fazia o mesmo. Completamente nu ele sentou-se na cama e a trouxe para o seu colo. Ele beijou os seios dela e colocou um dedo em sua vagina acariciando-a internamente. Ana gemeu.

Sawyer tirou o dedo de dentro dela e o lambeu levemente, deixando-a louca.

\- Safado!- ela exclamou e deu uma risadinha.

\- Eu adoro o seu gosto, Lucy.- disse ele antes de sugar um dos seios dela.

\- Eu também gosto do seu.- Ana sussurrou antes de beijá-lo na boca.

Ela montou nele, usando sua mão para inseri-lo dentro dela. Sawyer a agarrou pelo bumbum e a empurrou contra ele. Eles trocaram um longo beijo. Ana se balançou sobre os quadris dele e o olhou profundamente nos olhos. Havia tanto amor naqueles olhos que ela quase ficou sem ar.

 _-_ Ai, Sawyer!- ela gemeu alto.

\- Lu... – ele murmurou. – Eu te quero tanto...

Ela deu um longo gemido e se moveu mais depressa sentada nos quadris dele. Sawyer se moveu com ela fazendo com que eles se deitassem na cama. Agora ele estava em cima dela.

 _\- N_ ão consigo parar de te querer.- Sawyer disse.

\- _Tomame, Sawyer, tomame_!- ela dizia entre os gemidos beijando-o na ponta do nariz, nas bochechas e nos lábios.

\- Baby, eu não vou aguentar muito tempo... – gemeu ele.

\- Então vem pra mim, _amor mio_.- Ana disse viajando no próprio prazer.

Sawyer sentiu as contra _ç_ ões do orgasmo dela vindo e quase se deixou derramar dentro dela, mas lembrou-se naquele momento que ele ainda podia engravidá-la e tentou deixar o corpo dela, mas Ana se esfregou contra o corpo dele fazendo com que ele perdesse todo o controle e derramasse sua semente mais uma vez dentro dela.

Quando eles se separaram, Sawyer segurou a mão dela e disse:

\- Me desculpe.

\- Pelo quê?- ela perguntou enquanto se aninhava no peito dele para dormir.

Sawyer os cobriu com seu cobertor da Oceanic.

\- Por não ter me controlado.

Ana entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

\- Eu disse que você não precisava se preocupar com isso.

\- Você quer engravidar então?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e o beijou na boca.

\- Acho que eu estou apaixonada por você.- Ana disse.

Sawyer não demorou muito a adormecer, mas Ana-Lucia ainda ficou acordada por um bom tempo ouvindo o som da respira _ç_ ão dele e sentindo-se segura no calor de seu corpo. Mas não conseguia dormir porque uma coisa muito importante a incomodava: não tinha tido coragem de fazer o exame e ainda não sabia de fato se estava mesmo grávida. Mentira para ele. Mentira para o seu amor.

Continua...


	18. Karma

Capítulo 18

Karma

Sawyer abaixou a cabeça e emitiu um som de prazer quando sentiu a água fresca do chuveiro natural das cavernas molhando-lhe os cabelos. Ele sacudiu as madeixas molhadas e sentiu um par de braços agarrando-o por trás e um corpo nu curvilíneo e macio colando-se ao dele.

\- Hey, cowboy!- disse Ana-Lucia beijando o ombro de Sawyer antes de mordiscá-lo bem devagar.

\- Hey, minha menina levada.- ele disse com um sorriso. – Conseguiu o xampu?

\- Aham.- ela respondeu saindo debaixo do chuveiro e mostrando pra ele um tubo de xampu com o nome Dharma escrito no pequeno fraco. – Consegui até condicionador.

\- Uau!- ele exclamou. – Bom trabalho. Quando eu fui pedir xampu pro Locke na escotilha ele me ofereceu sabão grosso, você acredita nisso? O sujeito nem tem cabelo, como ele pode achar que eu posso lavar o meu cabelo com sabão grosso?

Ana-Lucia riu e passou o xampu pra ele. Sawyer pegou o frasco, colocou um pouco em suas mãos e esfregou o líquido viscoso de cor azul em seus cabelos, fazendo espuma enquanto massageava o próprio couro cabeludo. Ela o admirou enquanto ele se banhava observando cada pedacinho de seu corpo atlético e bronzeado. Ele estava de costas exibindo seu bumbum masculino bem torneado e as deliciosas covinhas abaixo da linha da coluna. Ana-Lucia o elogiou:

\- Você é lindo! Eu não me canso de te olhar.

Ele virou de lado pra ela e a olhou com aqueles olhos azuis faiscantes.

\- Vem cá!- ele chamou.

Ana foi até ele e Sawyer a puxou para debaixo do chuveiro. Eles se beijaram enquanto a água caía pelos corpos deles. Sawyer saiu do chuveiro para pegar mais xampu. Quando voltou colocou a mão cheia de xampu nos cabelos de Ana-Lucia e os lavou. Ela sorriu enquanto ele massageava o couro cabeludo dela.

\- Isso é bom!- ela disse com um suspiro.

Eles terminaram de tomar banho juntos e Sawyer desligou o engenhoso encanamento que transportava água de um dos grandes lagos que havia na ilha para aqueles chuveiros. Ana se secou rapidamente com a única toalha que eles tinham e passou-a pra ele em seguida. Ela começou a se vestir, colocando a roupa íntima e a calça jeans, porém quando estava terminando de colocar a blusa vermelha que tinha trazido em sua mochila, ela sentiu uma pontada forte no ventre e se curvou de dor.

\- Ana!- Sawyer falou com ela, assustado enquanto fechava o botão de sua calça jeans. – Você está bem?

Ela respirou fundo. A dor tinha passado.

\- Eu tô bem.- respondeu.

\- O que foi que houve?- ele indagou.

\- Foi só uma cólica. Nada demais.- ela respondeu. – Meu dia do mês deve estar chegando, mas é tão difícil de saber aqui nessa ilha, imagino que todas as garotas por aqui estejam desreguladas.

\- Tem certeza de que está bem?- ele tocou o rosto dela ternamente.

Ela assentiu. Alguns minutos depois os dois caminhavam pela floresta de mãos dadas carregando suas mochilas nas costas. Uma semana tinha se passado desde que os pontos tinham sido removidos do ferimento de Ana-Lucia e ela já não precisava mais do cajado para caminhar. Os enjoos que sentia tinham passado por completo e até o momento em que sentira aquela pontada estranha no ventre não tivera razão para se preocupar com mais nada. No entanto, aquele acontecimento a deixou preocupada novamente. Lembrou-se que em sua primeira gravidez, depois que os enjoos se foram ela começou a sentir aquelas pontadas, esporadicamente. Ela ainda tinha consigo o teste de gravidez e estava criando coragem para fazê-lo.

\- Você ficou tão quieta de repente, Lucy. Ainda está sentindo alguma dor?

\- Não, eu estou bem.- ela garantiu.

Sawyer franziu o cenho, desconfiado.

\- Se você diz...

Nesse momento ambos ouviram um farfalhar entre as árvores da floresta e o som de passos pisando nos pedaços de pequenos galhos e mato ressecado espalhados pelo chão. Instintivamente, Sawyer colocou-se à frente de Ana-Lucia querendo protegê-la, mas ela o afastou gentilmente porque sentia que não precisava de proteção.

Ana-Lucia não tinha uma pistola consigo, mas carregava uma faca presa em sua bota que estava preparada para usar em qualquer situação de perigo. No entanto, quando a aparente ameaça se revelou para eles ambos relaxaram ao ver Michael diante deles com uma expressão derrotada no rosto.

\- Hey, Mike!- saudou Sawyer um pouco incerto do que dizer. Já fazia muito tempo que ele e Michael não conversavam.

\- Hey!- ele respondeu sem emoção. – Lindo dia né?

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia nada disseram. Michael continuou:

\- Lindo dia pra todo mundo, menos pra mim. Todo mundo está curtindo o calor da praia, se alimentando bem graças ao Locke, em paz com Deus porque agora temos um padre na comunidade e alguns estão até namorando.

Sawyer e Ana se entreolharam mas continuaram calados.

\- O fato é que enquanto todo mundo está vivendo a sua vida, o meu filho ainda está com os Outros. Ele só tem dez anos, não sei nem se ele ainda está vivo!

Sawyer tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Michael não deixou.

\- Espera que eu ainda não terminei!- ele bradou, nervoso. – O Jack e o Locke prometeram pra mim que assim que a Ana-Lucia se recuperasse nós iríamos atrás do Walt. Quanto tempo faz que ele removeu os seus pontos?- indagou olhando para Ana. – Uma semana não é?

\- Michael, peraí...- Sawyer disse ficando irritado porque sentiu que Michael estava tentando culpar Ana-Lucia pela inércia de Jack em ir procurar Walt.

\- Não Sawyer, ele tem razão.- disse Ana. – Deveríamos estar procurando pelo Walt e pelas outras crianças que foram levadas do meu acampamento do outro lado da ilha. Aquele homem atirou em mim e machucou a Libby. Precisamos de respostas! Eu acho que deveríamos ir falar com o Jack agora mesmo. Ele deve estar na escotilha.

E dizendo isso, Ana-Lucia juntou-se à Michael e os dois seguiram em direção à escotilha.

\- Ei, eu também tô indo.- gritou Sawyer seguindo no encalço deles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A porta se abriu com um rangido. Sayid esfregou os olhos quando a luz natural atingiu-os. Ele já estava cansado de ficar trancado naquele quarto escuro.

\- Veio trazer mais uma refeição pra mim ou está pronta para conversar?- ele indagou.

\- Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.- ela disse convidando-o a sair do quarto. – Só me prometa que não vai tentar nada.

Sayid assentiu e saiu do quarto seguindo a mulher loira até o porão onde estavam as câmeras, as tevês e outros equipamentos eletrônicos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack tinha acabado de apertar os botões no computador quando Ana-Lucia, Michael e Sawyer logo atrás deles entraram na escotilha.

\- Jack, precisamos conversar.- disse Michael.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Jack indagou, preocupado porque Ana-Lucia e Sawyer também estavam lá.

\- Aconteceu sim.- respondeu Michael, irritado. – O meu filho continua no acampamento dos Outros e eu quero saber quando é que nós vamos atrás dele. Você me deu um prazo, Jack!

\- É verdade, Jack. Eu já estou recuperada. Nós deveríamos organizar o grupo e se preparar para partir pro acampamento dos Outros.

\- Peraí!- exclamou Sawyer ao ouvir as palavras de Ana. – Que história é essa de que você quer ir para o acampamento dos Outros?

Jack passou a mão pela cabeça e deu um suspiro antes de responder:

\- Está certo, Michael. Vamos preparar o grupo e ir atrás do Walt!

\- Precisamos avisar ao Sayid.- disse Locke.

\- Certo.- concordou Jack. – Eu quero todo mundo aqui em uma hora para discutirmos o plano.

\- Ana-Lucia eu não vejo necessidade nenhuma de você se envolver nisso.- insistiu Sawyer.

\- E por que não?- Michael retrucou antes que Ana pudesse responder. – Ela quase foi morta aqui mesmo nessa escotilha por aquele homem, um dos Outros! Me diga, Ana-Lucia, você se sente segura sabendo que aquele homem está lá fora e pode voltar pra terminar o serviço?

Ana não respondeu.

\- Cuida da tua vida, Mike!- bradou Sawyer puxando Ana-Lucia pela mão para que eles saíssem da escotilha.

Do lado de fora, Ana-Lucia chamou a atenção de Sawyer.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

\- Eu estou cuidando de você.- ele respondeu, irritado. – Por que quer começar com essa história de novo?

\- Que história?- ela retrucou.

\- De querer se vingar daquele homem! O homem que te machucou na escotilha e que depois tentou te matar.

\- O homem que me machucou?- repetiu Ana buscando em suas memórias por aquela informação. Ela claramente ainda não se lembrava de tudo.

\- Eu pensei que a gente tivesse superado isso juntos. Nós conversamos sobre isso várias vezes e a gente decidiu que íamos seguir em frente e ficar juntos.

\- Sawyer, do que diabos você está falando?- ela perguntou entredentes.

Ele deu um suspiro de derrota.

\- Você só transou comigo mesmo porque precisava de uma arma pra sua vingancinha né?

\- O quê?- disse Ana.

Sawyer caminhou para longe dela.

\- Sawyer, aonde é que você vai?- ela gritou mas ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder para ela.

Ana-Lucia soltou um suspiro. Estava sentindo-se muito frustrada. Definitivamente sua perda de memória ainda estava causando muitos inconvenientes. Ela precisava se lembrar de tudo para entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas quando mencionou o homem que atirara nela, ela sentiu uma raiva tão profunda dentro de si que não podia explicar. Sabia que ele atirara nela, mas sua raiva ia além daquele fato como se o odiasse muito antes do incidente na escotilha.

Ela estava pensando nisso, tentando colocar suas ideias em ordem quando sentiu outra pontada em seu baixo ventre. Mordeu os lábios para não gritar de dor. Respirou fundo e esperou a dor passar. Quando sentiu-se melhor, Ana pensou: "Tenho que fazer aquele exame de gravidez, não posso esperar mais."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayid ficou impressionado ao ver e ouvir seus amigos na escotilha através do equipamento na casa da fazenda. Ele definitivamente não esperava por isso.

\- Você me parece surpreso.- comentou a mulher loira observando a expressão no rosto de Sayid.

Ele a fitou mas nada disse.

\- Não deveria estar tão surpreso.- disse ela. – Vocês podem ter encontrado a escotilha por acidente, mas o Desmond vinha sendo monitorado por nós há muito tempo. Sayid, você acha que ter capturado um dos nossos foi coincidência? Ele queria que vocês o pegassem, ele queria estar no meio de vocês para ver suas reações e descobrir até onde vocês seriam capazes de ir.

\- Por que está me mostrando isso afinal? Por que está me contando todas essas coisas? - Sayid indagou.

\- Sayid, desde que você chegou aqui não parou de me perguntar por que eu ajudei vocês. – ela pausou para ter certeza de que Sayid tinha toda sua atenção voltada para ela. – Eu ajudei porque preciso da ajuda de vocês. Isso é tudo o que eu vou dizer por enquanto.

Sayid ousou tocar a mão dela. A mulher surpreendeu-se com o gesto dele.

\- Pode me dizer pelo menos o seu nome?

\- Juliet.- ela respondeu soltando sua mão da dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia retornou para a praia e foi direto para sua barraca. Ela entrou na tenda e procurou pelo teste de gravidez que estava escondido em uma pequena pilha de roupas sujas que ela tinha que lavar. Largou sua mochila dentro da barraca, retirou o exame de dentro do pacote e o escondeu no bolso da calça jeans. Logo em seguida ela caminhou para um lado distante da praia onde não havia ninguém e fez o exame debaixo de uma árvore.

Ela colocou o pequeno pedaço de papel de lado e esperou cerca de dez minutos. Quando chegou a hora da revelação, Ana pegou o exame e engoliu em seco ao ver o resultado. Lágrimas em abundância escaparam de seus olhos.

\- Son of a bitch!- ela exclamou entre surpresa e assustada.

Continua...


	19. A Missão

Capítulo 19

A Missão

Exatamente uma hora depois do que Jack determinara, os membros mais importantes da comunidade se reuniam na Escotilha para falar sobre o ataque ao acampamento dos Outros exceto por Sayid e Sawyer. Jack achou estranho que eles dois não estivessem lá.

\- Eu não consegui encontrar o Sayid em lugar algum.-disse Locke. - E ninguém também sabe dele.

\- Isso é estranho.- comentou Jack. – Já faz uns dois dias que não o vejo . E o Sawyer?

\- Dude, eu perguntei pra ele se vinha para a reunião e ele me mandou tomar naquele lugar.- contou Hurley.

\- Sério?- inquiriu Kate. – Depois da reunião eu posso ir falar com ele, tentar convencê-lo a vir conosco.

\- Eu deveria falar com ele- disse Ana-Lucia, ciumenta.

Kate percebeu sua gafe de imediato. Agora que Sawyer e Ana-Lucia estavam oficialmente juntos era de se esperar que Ana fosse a pessoa que seria usada para convencê-lo de qualquer coisa dali por diante. Ela brincou para amenizar a situa _ç_ ão:

\- Claro, Ana. Me desculpe se eu invadi o seu território, não precisa fazer xixi em mim, ok?

Ana-Lucia deu um meio sorriso, sentindo que Kate finalmente entendia que as coisas agora seriam diferentes.

\- Ok, vamos ter que fazer a reunião sem eles.- anunciou Jack. – Eu chamei todos vocês aqui hoje porque como comunidade nós devemos ajudar o Michael a encontrar o Walt. Vocês sabem que o Walt foi levado da jangada à for _ça por dois desconhecidos que fazem parte do grupo, o qual chamamos de os Outros._

 _Todos ouviam Jack com atenç_ ão. Ele continuou:

\- O Michael conseguiu seguir os Outros até o acampamento deles e descobriu que eles não são tão numerosos e poderosos quanto aparentam ser.  
\- Isso mesmo.- concordou Michael. – Se nós os pegarmos de surpresa eles não terão nenhuma chance.

\- Michael, como foi exatamente que você conseguiu escapar do acampamento dos Outros?- indagou Ana-Lucia.

\- Eu aproveitei para fugir quando não tinha ninguém me vigiando.- Michael respondeu.

\- E nesse meio tempo em que você esteve lá, você viu o seu filho? Você viu as crian _ças do meu acampamento, um menino e uma menina?- Ana continuou fazendo perguntas._

 _\- N_ ão, eu não vi...eu...

\- Você presume que eles estavam lá.- completou Locke. – Mas não tem certeza.

\- Isso é um ponto importante.- disse Charlie. – Se você não tem certeza, como espera que nós nos arrisquemos nessa missão quando os Outros claramente nos disseram para ficarmos longe deles ou haveria consequências.

\- Se o Aaron fosse levado novamente, você não arriscaria tudo por ele?- indagou Michael.

Ana-Lucia instintivamente tocou sua barriga quando ouviu a pergunta de Michael para Charlie.

\- Michael, não estamos ignorando o Walt.- Kate se pronunciou. – Mas devemos sim levar em considera _ç_ ão o quanto estaríamos nos arriscando. Talvez precisemos de mais tempo para rever a situa _ç_ ão e nos prepararmos melhor.

\- Nós não temos mais tempo!- bradou Michael . – O prisioneiro que fugiu da escotilha pode estar se preparando para nos atacar agora mesmo. Precisamos usar a vantagem que nós temos.

\- Dude e que vantagem nós temos?- retrucou Hurley. – Esses caras parecem saber tudo o que vamos fazer primeiro do que a gente. E se a gente chegar lá e os Outros estarem preparados para nos fuzilarem um a um?

\- Hurley, você é pai?- Michael questionou. Hurley não respondeu. – Isso mesmo, você não é pai. Eu fui sozinho atrás do meu filho e tentei salvá-lo mas ninguém me ajudou e eu preciso muito de ajuda.

\- Nós vamos ajudá-lo, Michael.- disse Jack. – Locke, o mapa por favor.

Locke colocou o mapa que ele e Michael tinham desenhado seguindo as coordenadas que ele dissera sobre a localiza _ç_ ão do acampamento dos Outros. Todos se reuniram ao redor da mesa aonde o mapa estava estendido e prestaram aten _ç_ ão às instru _ç_ ões.

\- Se sairmos amanhã de manhã, pouco depois do raiar do sol e mantivermos um bom ritmo de caminhada mesmo parando para descansar a maior parte da noite chegaremos no acampamento dos Outros em três dias. Deveríamos ir num grupo de no máximo seis pessoas. Se tivermos problemas será mais fácil nos separarmos em duplas.

\- Eu digo que deveríamos parar naquela casa da fazenda no caminho e tentar descobrir o máximo que pudermos sobre os Outros antes de entrarmos no acampamento deles. Mesmo que eles não estejam em grande número um grupo de seis pessoas me parece inapropriado para esta missão.

\- Se formos em um grupo muito grande seremos descobertos.- disse Michael. – Além do mais, eu acredito que a casa da fazenda seja uma armadilha. Eles esperam que a gente vá pra lá antes de ir para o verdadeiro acampamento deles.

\- Faz sentido.- concordou Jack. – Muito bem, quem gostaria de ir nessa missão?

Locke levantou a mão, seguido do próprio Jack e Kate logo em seguida. Ana-Lucia levantou sua mão também.

\- Pois bem.- disse Jack. – Já temos cinco pessoas contando com o Michael. Precisamos de pelo menos mais duas pessoas.

\- Eu posso ir.- ofereceu-se Eko.

\- Obrigado, Eko mas a Ana-Lucia disse que vai falar com o Sawyer.- falou Michael. Ana assentiu. – Eu acho que você precisa ficar e tomar conta da comunidade juntamente com o Hurley e o Charlie.

\- Vamos precisar do Sayid.- disse Jack. – Precisamos encontrá-lo.

\- Jack, se o Sawyer concordar em vir nosso grupo estará completo. O Sayid é forte. Ele pode ficar aqui e cuidar da comunidade também.

\- Eu prefiro que o Sawyer e o Sayid venham.- Jack falou. - Eu concordo com você que um número grande de pessoas atrairia muita aten _ç_ ão mas o Sayid é forte e experiente em emboscadas. Precisamos dele.

Locke concordou e acrescentou:

\- Ainda acho que deveríamos tentar a casa da fazenda primeiro.

\- Podemos discutir isso depois.- disse Jack. – Por ora vamos nos preparar. Precisamos de provisões, comida, água, armas.

O grupo assentiu.

\- Sairemos amanhã bem cedo, pouco depois do nascer do sol.

Ao fim da reunião, Ana-Lucia sentia que tinha tomado a decisão certa embora soubesse que estariam correndo um grande risco indo para o acampamento dos Outros. No entanto, além da chance de resgatar as crian _ças que tivera aos seus cuidados do outro lado da ilha, Ana tinha suas pr_ óprias razões em quer ir ao encontro dos Outros. Era uma chance de descobrir o que era aquele lugar e como sair dali. Depois do resultado do teste de gravidez, Ana agora tinha muito com o que se preocupar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eles não sabiam, mas Sayid via e ouvia tudo o que acontecia na escotilha e ele tinha ouvido atentamente o plano de Michael. Juliet estava ao lado dele também ouvindo tudo e não tinha feito nenhum comentário ainda. Foi Sayid quem falou primeiro.

\- Eu não acredito que vocês sejam tão fracos quanto o Michael está descrevendo-os. Ele está tão angustiado com o sequestro do filho que está colocando nossa comunidade em risco.

\- Acha mesmo que o que está fazendo ele insistir nesse plano é apenas gerado pela angústia? Pense bem, Sayid.

\- O que quer dizer?- indagou Sayid, intrigado.

Juliet chamou a aten _ç_ ão dele para outra tela na sala. Ela apertou a tecla play em seu controle remoto e Sayid viu Michael conversando com o prisioneiro na escotilha. Ela aumentou o volume do áudio para que ele compreendesse cada palavra do que eles diziam.

\- Michael, você entendeu o que eu disse?- perguntou o prisioneiro. – Se quiser ver o seu filho de novo e sair desta ilha, leve Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Ana-Lucia e Locke para o nosso acampamento.

\- Mas e se eles desconfiarem?- retrucou Michael. – Eles não são estúpidos.

\- Não vão desconfiar se você fizer as coisas do jeito certo. Você vai me deixar escapar e depois dizer que eu te rendi, te acertei e te tranquei no cofre. Depois, você vai insistir para que as pessoas que eu sugeri venham ao acampamento tentar resgatar o Walt. Quando você chegar lá vai ter o seu filho de volta e um barco com coordenadas para te levar para longe dessa ilha.

\- E o que vai acontecer com os meus amigos?- Michael inquiriu, temeroso.

\- Se quer mesmo salvar o seu filho, isso não deveria ser importante.

Juliet desligou o vídeo.

\- Chocado, Sayid?

\- Sim.- respondeu Sayid. – Chocado com esse jogo psicológico que vocês estão fazendo conosco. Agora que me mostrou tudo isso, responda: O que quer de mim?

\- Eu quero a sua ajuda.- respondeu Juliet. – Eu sou tão prisioneira dessa ilha tanto quanto vocês e faria tudo para sair daqui. Mas primeiro preciso me libertar dos Outros como vocês nos chamam.

\- Os Outros, a Dharma Initiative?-disse Sayid.

\- Não existe mais Dharma. Aquele homem que vocês mantinham na escotilha dizimou a Dharma Initiative. E ele não vai parar a não ser que fa _çamos algo a respeito._

 _\- Muito bem, eu estou ouvindo... – disse Sayid._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Ana-Lucia preparou em dobro suas provis_ ões para a longa jornada a pé que faria na esperan _ça de que Sawyer se juntaria ao grupo. Ela era perfeitamente capaz de se virar sozinha, mas n_ ão queria ficar longe dele. O amor tinha dessas coisas. Ela ainda se sentia surpresa com a velocidade pela qual se apaixonara por ele embora não se lembrasse quase nada do relacionamento deles antes do tiro. Mas ela finalmente queria ser honesta com ele sobre isso. Sabia que ele ainda deveria estar magoado sobre a pequena discussão deles pela manhã, mas esperou que ele estivesse com um humor melhor quando fosse falar com ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie afinava seu violão enquanto Aaron tirava uma soneca. O bebê já estava acostumado com o som do instrumento musical do pai adotivo e dormia sem problemas ao lado dele. Claire tinha ido dar uma caminhada.

Sawyer viu que Charlie estava tocando e se aproximou dele com seu melhor sorriso.

\- Charlie, como vai?

Sawyer parou de dedilhar no violão, olhou para Sawyer e respondeu:

\- Você me cumprimentando e me chamando pelo meu nome? Sei não, aí tem coisa! O que você quer? E por que não foi na reunião na escotilha?

\- Porque eu não tava nem aí pra aquela reunião estúpida cheia de ideias igualmente estúpidas para irmos numa missão estúpida. Isso responde à sua pergunta?

\- Acho que sim.- disse Charlie dando de ombros. – Mas a tua namorada se voluntariou para ir.

\- Bem, só porque ela é minha namorada, não significa que eu apoie as ideias estúpidas dela.

\- Vai deixar ela ir assim?- questionou Charlie, incrédulo.

\- Vai me deixar dizer o que eu quero de você?- Sawyer rebateu.

\- Manda!- disse Charlie.

\- Eu quero o seu violão emprestado.

\- Quer o meu violão emprestado pra quê?

\- Ora, pra que se usa um violão? Pra tocar!

\- Você toca violão?- Charlie estava surpreso.

\- Por que parece tão surpreso?

\- Porque você nunca mencionou nada antes.

\- E eu tinha que te contar isso?- retrucou Sawyer. – Quer saber vai me emprestar ou não o violão?

Charlie estendeu o violão para ele.

\- Mas eu quero ele de volta tá legal!- avisou.

\- Não esquenta, hobbit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana tinha acabado de trocar de roupa. Tinha trocado a cal _ça jeans e a camiseta por um dos poucos vestidos que tinha. Sabia que Sawyer gostava quando ela usava vestido. Se queria mesmo contar para ele toda a verdade e convenc_ ê-lo a se juntar ao grupo que partiria na manhã seguinte ela certamente precisaria usar de todo o seu charme.

Quando ela saiu de sua barraca disposta a ir falar com ele, deu de cara com o próprio bem na entrada de sua tenda. Ele estava carregando um violão e aparentemente preparado para tocar alguma coisa.

\- Sawyer, o que você está fazendo?- ela indagou.

Ele dedilhou os primeiros acordes de uma balada romântica muito conhecida e então come _çou a cantar: "So lately been wondering...who will be there to take my place..."_

 _\- Sawyer... – Ana disse, mas a atenç_ ão de todos no acampamento estava voltada para eles agora.

"If I could, then I would, I'' go whatever you will go…" – ele continuou cantando e sua voz era tão linda e aveludada que apesar de estar achando a serenata de Sawyer na porta de sua barraca a coisa mais brega do mundo, Ana sentiu-se derretendo que nem manteiga.

Quando ele terminou de tocar, o acampamento todo aplaudiu. Ana nem sabia o que dizer. Charlie se aproximou e Sawyer devolveu o violão dele.

\- Mandou bem, Sawyer!- disse Charlie, sorrindo antes de afastar deles.

\- A gente precisa conversar, cowboy.- disse Ana convidando-o para dentro da tenda dela.

Eles entraram e se sentaram na cama. Ana acariciou o rosto dele gentilmente.

\- Mas antes da gente conversar, eu preciso te beijar e muito, meu caipira lindo!

Eles se beijaram ardentemente.

\- Nunca um homem fez uma serenata pra mim.- disse ela.

\- Sério?- ele retrucou entre os beijos. – Eu pensei que isso era muito comum na sua cultura e eu não sabia como chamar a sua aten _ç_ ão depois daquela nossa briga sem te chatear ainda mais.

Ana riu.

\- Sawyer, eu nasci em Los Angeles.

\- Ah, sim.- disse ele. – Mesmo assim acho que funcionou.

\- _Sí, chico_!- ela respondeu voltando a beijá-lo.

Quando as coisas come _çaram a esquentar mais um pouco, Ana o afastou delicadamente._

 _\- O que foi?- ele indagou. – T_ á sentindo aquela dor de novo?

\- Não, eu estou bem.- ela garantiu. – Mas a gente precisa muito conversar, baby.

\- Você quer conversar sobre o passeio no parque com doutor amanhã, não é?- ele perguntou, irônico.

\- Também.- Ana respondeu. – Mas tem algo mais importante que precisamos conversar primeiro.

\- Sou todo ouvidos.- ele disse se abaixando para cheirar e beijar o pesco _ço dela._

 _\- Sawyer... – ela hesitou, mas confessou logo em seguida: - Eu t_ ô grávida!

Ele arregalou os olhos azuis, chocado.

\- Grávida? Mas você disse que..

\- Eu menti!- ela contou. – Eu menti naquele dia na escotilha. Eu não fiz o exame porque estava com medo do resultado. Mas eu resolvi fazer o exame hoje e deu positivo! Estou esperando um filho seu.

Continua...


	20. Juntos para Sempre

Nota: capítulo 100% Sana especialmente para ClaraK, Marguerite, Charyto e Luísa. Muito obrigada pelos feedbacks, meninas. Feedback é a minha gasolina!

Capítulo 20

Juntos Para Sempre

Após ouvir a revela _ç_ ão de Ana-Lucia, Sawyer ficou primeiro chocado, depois ferido por ela ter mentido antes e no momento seguinte ficou assustado e incrivelmente feliz ao mesmo tempo, mas foi o sentimento de felicidade que permaneceu. Sentia-se eufórico.

Ana-Lucia porém não estava conseguindo interpretar a oscila _ç_ ão das emo _ç_ ões no rosto dele, era tanta coisa que ela não conseguiu identificar.

\- Sawyer?- ela chamou vendo que ele ficara mudo. – O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?- ousou perguntar.

Mas Sawyer porém limitou-se a dizer:

\- Preciso de um tempo.

Ele não disse pra ela de quanto tempo precisava e também não deu nenhuma explica _ç_ ão quando saiu da barraca dela de repente, tirou a camisa e se jogou no mar. Ana piscou os olhos, confusa. Sawyer mergulhou a cabeça no oceano morno pelo menos umas três vezes e respirou profundamente quando emergiu de vez da água e caminhou de volta para a areia.

Ana-Lucia recolheu a camisa dele do chão e ficou observando-o andando de volta na dire _ç_ ão dela, o jeans encharcado respingando na areia branca.

\- ¿ _Que es eso, hombre?_ \- Ana indagou, ainda confusa.

Ele chegou bem pertinho dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Eu te amo! Você é o amor da minha vida.

Ana sentiu o cora _ç_ ão disparar e o corpo afoguear com aquele sussurro e aquelas palavras tão românticas. Ela suspirou sentindo o contato gostoso da pele úmida do banho de mar dele e o abraçou quando disse _: -_ Acho que precisamos fazer as pazes.

\- Sim.- concordou ele. _–_ Porque nós brigamos hoje.

\- Brigamos muito feio.- ela acrescentou puxando-o pela mão de volta para a barraca dela.

Libby sorriu observando-os à distância. Rose estava com ela.

\- Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas eles ficam lindos juntos.- ela comentou.

Rose riu

\- O amor tem dessas coisas.- disse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Sawyer e Ana_ começaram _a se_ beijar assim que entraram na barraca dela _._

 _-_ Se você está grávida, não quero que vá nessa missão suicida do Michael.

Ana deu um beijinho no pescoço dele _._

 _-_ _Ay, mi amor_ não quero falar disso agora. Precisamos fazer as pazes antes da gente brigar de novo.

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha e uma lembran _ça_ boa veio na mente de Ana sobre um certo apelidinho que ela costumava chamá-lo antes. Era muito brega, mas inscrivelmente doce e romântico.

 _\- Meu_ biscoitinho loiro _... –_ ela sussurrou.

Ele deu a ela seu melhor sorriso de covinhas.

 _-_ Meu bolinho de cereja...

Eles voltaram a se beijar. Ana-Lucia o guiou para sua cama.

 _\- Voc_ ê está bem?- ele indagou entre os beijos que trocavam. – Tem certeza que a gente pode...?

\- Cala a boca, caipira!- ela disse envolvendo suas pernas ao redor do quadril dele e beijando-lhe o peito. – Eu disse...primeiro a gente faz as pazes, depois a gente briga de novo. Eu estou bem, mas tô morrendo de vontade de você.

Sawyer segurou o queixo dela e plantou um beijo mais lento e profundo nos lábios de Ana-Lucia forçando a língua dentro de sua boca. Ana suspirou. Ele a empurrou delicadamente na cama e puxou o elástico do topo do vestido dela para baixo revelando um de seus seios. Ela não estava usando sutiã.

\- Eu adoro demais os seus seios.- ele murmurou tomando-o em sua boca e sugando-o.

Ana-Lucia ondulou seus quadris debaixo dele e disse:

\- Sawyer, eu preciso do Sr. Ford agora! A Srta. Cortez não pode esperar...

A mão dele desceu para debaixo do vestido dela e acariciou-a sob o tecido da calcinha. Ana se remexeu inquieta e ele esfregou o dedo indicador entre os lábios da vagina dela e voltou a beijá-la na boca. Ana estava tremendo em atencipa _ç_ ão, morrendo de vontade de ser tomada pelo seu amor. Seu cora _ç_ ão queria explodir de tanta paixão por aquele homem.

Sawyer abriu o botão de sua calça e desceu o zíper. Ana escancarou as pernas para ele. Sawyer levantou-lhe o vestido e o tirou; beijou sua barriga e pensou no filho que ela tinha concebido. Sorriu e beijou a barriga dela mais uma vez.

\- Ei, o que cê tá fazendo, homem?- disse ela fingindo irrita _ç_ ão. - Por que tanta demora?

Sawyer deu uma risadinha enquanto ainda beijava o ventre dela. Ana sentiu arrepios de prazer pelo corpo.

\- Anda, homem!- ela disse, também rindo. – Eu quero você agora, sem preliminares!

Ele não deu ouvidos à ela e continuou com a sessão de beijos na barriga dela. Foi quando ele notou pela primeira uma cicatriz muito discreta no baixo ventre dela em forma de um risco. Passou o dedo pela cicatriz e em seguida beijou-a. Desceu o rosto por entre as coxas dela beijando ambos os lados antes de deslizar sua língua por cima da calcinha dela.

Levantou o rosto para vê-la e sentiu-se sem ar ao ver tanto desejo naqueles olhos negros que aprendera a amar. Ela moveu o quadril pra cima e Sawyer colocou suas mãos em ambos os lados da calcinha dela, descendo a peça pelas pernas dela devagar _._ Pegou o pequeno pedaço de pano e passou por seu rosto, sentindo _o_ aromafeminino do corpo dela.

 _-_ Sawyer...- ela implorou.

Ele finalmente termintou de tirar as calças e a boxer _._ Ana se sentou na cama e acariciou o pênis dele. Sawyer colocou sua mãos entre as pernas dela e acariciou-lhe o clitóris. Eles se acariciaram mutuamente por alguns minutos até que Sawyer a empurrou na cama e a penetrou bem fundo.

\- Era isso o que você queria, bolinho de cereja? Eu estou te dando, tudo só pra você...

Ana deixou escapar uma lágrima seguida de um solu _ço._ Sawyer preocupou-se e se movimentou com mais delicadeza dentro dela _._

\- O que foi? Te machuquei, amor?

 _-_ Não.- ela respondeu com um sorriso. – Você é maravilhoso. Me toma mais fundo, cowboy.

Sawyer voltou a intensificar os movimentos dentro dela, empurrando seus quadris com força contra os dela.

 _\- Se fazer as pazes_ é assim... – ele disse com a respira _ç_ ão entrecortada. - ...a gente devia brigar todo dia.

\- _Ay, mi amor_!- Ana gemeu.

Eles se amavam sem cessar, devorando as bocas um do outro como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Naquele momento todos os problemas foram esquecidos. Ana desceu suas mãos pelos quadris dele e tocou suas covinhas acima do bumbum antes de agarrar as nádegas dele tentando trazê-lo ainda mais fundo dentro dela.

\- Eu te amo!- a declara _ç_ ão escapou dos lábios dela com um pequeno gemido quando um orgasmo longo e profundo invadiu-a.

Sawyer sentiu o interior dela apertando ao redor do corpo dele e gemeu satisfeito quando seu gozo jorrou dentro dela. Eles balançaram os quadris juntos mais uma vez, sentindo os últimos espasmos de prazer e relaxaram.

\- Eu também te amo, morena linda.- ele sussurrou ainda deitado em cima dela.

\- Eu quero você dentro de mim pra sempre.- ela disse enquanto eles trocavam mais um beijo.

\- Não tem outro lugar onde eu queira estar nesse momento.- Sawyer disse.

Alguns segundos depois, ele rolou para o lado e suspirou.

\- Obrigado, Senhor Todo Poderoso.

Ana riu e deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

\- _Chica_ você é um vulcão em erup _ç_ ão constante.

Ela riu novamente enquanto se aconchegava a ele. Sawyer a abra _çou e eles_ ficaram de conchinha _._

 _-_ Você é uma figura, sabia?- falou ela. – Nunca conheci alguém tão cínico, safado e abusado como você, mas também tão carinhoso e protetor.

\- Gostosa!- ele sussurrou para ela dando um tapinha em seu bumbum. Ana apenas sorriu.

– Por que mentiu pra mim sobre o teste de gravidez?- Sawyer finalmente perguntou.

\- Porque eu estava com medo. Eu não queria estar grávida.

\- Eu também acho que deve ser assustador ficar grávida numa ilha, sem pré-natal, sem nada, mas Ana eu estou aqui com você. Vai ficar tudo bem. Você pode pedir umas dicas pra Claire também e...

\- Eu não estou com medo só porque estamos numa ilha. Tem outra razão.- ela fez uma pausa. - Olha, cowboy eu não tenho sido muito honesta com você, mas isso vai mudar eu prometo.

\- Acho que eu mereço isso de certa forma _.-_ disse ele.

\- O que quer dizer?- Ana indagou.

 _\- Voc_ ê ter levado aquele tiro na escotilha, foi tudo culpa minha.

\- Como assim culpa sua?- ela não estava entendendo.

\- Nós brigamos naquele dia, não se lembra? Se a gente tivesse resolvido as coisas naquele mesmo dia e feito as pazes você não teria ido sozinha pra escotilha.

\- Sawyer, eu não me lembro dessa briga e também ainda não me lembro de tudo sobre nós...

\- O que quer dizer?- perguntou ele, confuso.

\- Eu ainda não tenho a menor ideia de como ficamos juntos e de quando isso aconteceu. Não me lembro de nada disso. Antes de achar aquela foto na sua barraca eu não estava nem acreditando que houvesse qualquer coisa de verdade entre a gente.

\- Mas você... – ele começou a dizer e ela continuou:

\- Sim, eu deixei você entrar na minha tenda e fazer amor comigo porque eu precisava saber se estávamos juntos de verdade. Durante a sessão de hipnotismo que eu fiz com a Libby, eu lembrei de alguns momentos nossos e precisava saber se não era coisa da minha cabe _ça._

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza de que não era coisa da sua cabeça e eu estou aqui te manipulando pra dormir comigo? _-_ Sawyer provocou.

Ana-Lucia se virou pra ele e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz.

\- Porque eu não precisaria de manipula _ç_ ão pra dormir com você, meu caipira gostoso. Eu sempre quis dormir com você.

Sawyer sorriu vaidoso, satisfeito com as palavras dela.

\- Mas eu também quis ficar com o Jack um dia.- ela revelou.

\- Ei, não gostei de saber disso!- reclamou Sawyer.

\- Ora, Sawyer, eu sei que você já quis ficar com a Kate também.

Ele beijou os lábios dela.

\- Quem é Kate? Não conheço nenhuma Kate.- Sawyer brincou.

Ela sorriu e disse: - Gostei disso. - Ok, agora que eu te contei que ainda não me lembro de nós dois, mas que estou adorando tentar lembrar...preciso te contar mais sobre a minha gravidez.

Ana-Lucia contou a ele sobre o tiro que sofrera em serviço e que ocasionara a perda de seu bebê e a deixara praticamente infértil. Contou sobre seu medo de perder o filho que esperava dele e nunca mais conseguir conceber novamente. Também contou a ele sobre o real motivo pelo qual estava indo naquela missão no dia seguinte. Sawyer ouviu tudo atentamente.

\- Então você acha que existe mesmo uma chance de saírmos dessa ilha?- ele perguntou.

\- Sim.- ela respondeu. – Eu tenho certeza que os Outros são responsáveis por não termos sido resgastados ainda. Eles guardam muitos segredos e nós precisamos descobrir todos eles. Se conseguirmos sair dessa ilha, existe uma chance de que eu possa ter esse bebê.

\- Então eu vou com você nessa missão e vamos encontrar todas as respostas que precisamos juntos.- ele disse segurando as mãos dela e beijando-as. – Nós vamos ter esse bebê, Lucy.

\- Sim e ficaremos juntos.- ela concordou.

\- Juntos pra sempre.- adicionou ele.

Eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado e voltaram a fazer amor.

Continua...


	21. Segundas Inteções

Capítulo 21

Segundas Inten _ç_ ões

Sawyer ouviu Ana ressonando suavemente em seus braços e soube que ela estava dormindo profundamente. Passou a mão por seus cabelos, acariciando-os vagarosamente. Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e levantou-se da cama devagar para não acordá-la. Procurou por suas roupas e as vestiu. Saiu da barraca de Ana e encontrou o acampamento muito quieto. A maioria das pessoas já tinha ido dormir mas ainda havia algumas fogueiras acesas.

Ele caminhou descalço pela areia fria da praia até sua própria barraca. Quando chegou lá ele entrou, ajoelhou-se na cama e afastou alguns livros e papeis para o lado. Cavou a areia embaixo deles e encontrou uma caixinha de couro. Sawyer acendeu uma lanterna, abriu a caixinha e vislumbrou um anel dourado com pequenos brilhantes de rubi adornando-o. Sorriu segurando o anel em sua mão. Colocou-o de volta na caixinha e deixou sua tenda.

Caminhou dessa vez até a fogueira mais afastada das barracas, a fogueira cujo fogo estava quase extinto em frente à igreja construída por Charlie e o Sr. Eko. Ele encontrou o padre ainda acordado, sentado nos degraus de madeira da escada sozinho.

\- Boa noite.- disse Eko.

\- Boa noite.- respondeu Sawyer. – Era com o senhor mesmo que eu queria falar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana sentiu frio e puxou o cobertor contra si cobrindo-se até os ombros. Foi quando ela notou que Sawyer não estava mais na cama com ela.

\- Sawyer?- ela chamou erguendo o corpo ligeiramente e buscando-o no escuro.

Ela ouviu um barulho do lado de fora de sua barraca e sentiu-se apreensiva.

\- Quem está aí?- sussurrou.

\- O seu biscoitinho loiro.- Sawyer respondeu entrando na barraca e Ana relaxou voltando a deitar-se na cama.

\- Onde você foi?- ela indagou com um bocejo. Sawyer tirou a camisa e a calça jeans e foi deitar-se ao lado dela.

\- Tirar água do joelho.- ele respondeu envolvendo-a com os braços.

Ana-Lucia aninhou-se contente no abraço dele.

\- Você acha que um dia a gente vai dormir juntos numa cama de verdade?- ela perguntou com os olhos fechados.

\- Tipo uma cama king size com travesseiros de plumas de gansos criados na Europa e lençóis macios de algodão egípcio? Acho que sim.

Ela riu baixinho.

\- Sawyer...- ela chamou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

\- Hum?- respondeu ele, sonolento.

\- Tem alguma coisa estranha com o Michael.

\- Com o Mike?- Sawyer retrucou. – Como assim?

\- Eu sei que ele está desesperado para encontrar o filho mas tem alguns pontos na história que ele está nos contando que não fazem sentido. Você sabe que os Outros atacaram o meu grupo do outro lado da praia. Eles sabiam o que estavam fazendo, não me parecerem nem um pouco fracos como o Michael diz.

\- Eu tenho que concordar com você. Quando encontramos com aquele filho da puta que atirou em mim na jangada eu senti a mesma coisa, que eles sabiam o que eles estavam fazendo. Se o Jack não tivesse feito o acordo com eles, tenho certeza que a Kate estaria morta agora.

Ana assentiu e comentou:

\- O Jack é louco pela Kate. Percebi isso no primeiro dia em que pisei nesse acampamento. Você e ele meio que disputavam ela, né?

\- Ana, isso é passado, baby. Eu sou louco por você, minha florzinha ciumenta.

Ela sorriu e virou-se para beijá-lo, em seguida disse:

\- Outra coisa estranha na reunião foi que o Michael ficou insistindo que seis pessoas são o suficiente para ir nessa missão, mas o Jack quis incluir o Sayid, especialmente porque você tinha dito que não estava interessado em ir. Quando eu mencionei que iria tentar convencer você a vir conosco ele pareceu satisfeito.

Sawyer franziu o cenho.

\- E tem mais.- Ana continuou. – Jack continuou insistindo que precisamos do Sayid, mas o Michael falou que seria melhor se o Sayid ficasse para cuidar do acampamento. O Jack foi falar com o Sayid assim mesmo mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo e ninguém sabe dele.

Ele pensou por alguns segundos e disse:

\- Eu acho que eu tenho uma ideia da onde o Sayid possa estar.

\- Sério?- Ana retrucou.

\- Sim.- respondeu ele. – E se você acha que tem alguma coisa estranha com o Michael vamos manter isso entre nós por enquanto. Se tem algo acontecendo com ele, nós não queremos que ele perceba que estamos desconfiados.

Ela concordou e virou de costas para ele ao mesmo tempo em que segurava-lhe a mão e a trazia de encontro ao seu seio. Sawyer sorriu e acariciou o seio dela vagarosamente enquanto se aninhava ao lado dela preparando-se para dormir. Ana colocou sua mão por cima da mão dele que segurava-lhe o seio e fechou os olhos, adormecendo alguns minutos depois.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O sol mal tinha surgido no horizonte e o grupo que partiria ao resgate do menino Walt no acampamento dos Outros já estava preparado para partir. Naquele momento, Jack, Kate e Locke conversavam sobre os últimos detalhes antes da partida quando Sawyer e Ana-Lucia se aproximaram deles de mãos dadas, ambos carregando suas mochilas nas costas.

\- Todos prontos?- indagou Sawyer com um de seus sorrisos irônicos.

Jack ia dizer alguma coisa mas foi interrompido por Michael que chegou de repente.

\- Obrigado por juntar-se a nós, Sawyer. Nós decidimos na reunião que iríamos em um grupo pequeno para não chamar a atenção.

\- Por mim tudo bem.- respondeu Sawyer. – Fico feliz que você não tenha guardado rancor de mim.

Michael franziu o cenho.

\- Do que você está falando?- ele retrucou sem entender.

\- Eu estou falando daquilo que eu disse depois que a gente se salvou da jangada. De quando você surtou e foi atrás do Walt sozinho. Eu disse que não me importava com você porque não éramos amigos mas eu tinha levado um tiro, tava bem baqueado, sabe como é. Mas a verdade é que eu me importo sim e quero te ajudar a encontrar o teu filho. Cara, se eu não me importasse eu não tinha tomado um tiro tentando impedir que o Walt fosse levado.

Michael não teve nenhuma resposta para as palavras de Sawyer. O texano acrescentou:

\- Além do mais, se a minha tigresa vai nessa missão, nada mais natural que eu a acompanhe.

Ana-Lucia sorriu.

\- Seja bem-vindo ao grupo, Sawyer.- disse Jack. – Precisamos ir!

O grupo se despediu rapidamente dos outros habitantes do acampamento e seguiram em direção à floresta, desaparecendo entre as árvores.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayid caminhava a passos curtos calculando mentalmente o tempo que levaria até que encontrasse seus amigos. Sua mente também revelava trechos do acordo que fizera com Juliet no dia anterior ao descobrir que Michael em seu desespero de pai levava seus amigos para uma armadilha.

 **Flashback**

 _-Você já sabe o que deve fazer, Sayid?- perguntou Juliet uma hora antes da partida programada de Sayid da esta_ _ç_ _ão dos Outros._

 _\- Eu encontro meus amigos na floresta quando estiverem a caminho do acampamento dos Outros, digo que_ conhe _ço um atalho e faço com que eles se percam da rota original de Michael_ _enquanto voc_ _ê mexe os pauzinhos para soltar o Walt e roubar o comunicador via satélite do seu líder para que tenhamos uma chance de nos contactar com o mundo exterior. – finalizou Sayid descrevendo todo o plano dela. – Acha mesmo que isso vai funcionar? Meus amigos não são estúpidos para não perceberem esse tipo de coisa._

 _\- Isso vai depender de você.- disse Juliet. – Você precisa mantê-los fora do caminho até que eu possa cuidar de tudo. Prometo que não irá se arrepender. Espero que consiga!_

 _\- Você quer que eu consiga para te ajudar a escapar da ilha.- ele afirmou._

 _\- Sim, mas não apenas por isso.- revelou Juliet. – Mas também porque eu gostaria de vê-lo outra vez._

 _Ela olhou intensamente nos olhos dele, seu olhar dizendo coisas silenciosas que apenas Sayid fora capaz de compreender. No momento seguinte ele a beijou, primeiro timidamente, mas Juliet retribuiu o beijo e o aprofundou. Quando se separaram nenhuma palavra foi dita._

 **Fim do Flashback**

Depois de horas de caminhada, o calor e a umidade dentro da floresta começaram a ficar insuportáveis e o grupo sentiu vontade de parar para descansar mas Michael mantinha-se à frente deles caminhando incessantemente.

O sol de meio-dia estava particularmente difícil de aguentar para Ana-Lucia. Ela estava começando a sentir-se enjoada e um pouco tonta. Mas não disse nada para ninguém, continuou caminhando e procurando ao máximo se proteger do sol forte com a ajuda da copa das árvores, mas em um dado momento quando o grupo atingiu uma clareira e eles tiveram que caminhar por mais de meia hora debaixo do sol forte, Ana fraquejou.

Sawyer notou de imediato que tinha algo de errado com ela, estava pálida e andando devagar. Quando ela parou de andar, Sawyer parou ao lado dela, os outros porém continuaram.

\- Hey, Lucy, o que foi?- ele perguntou tocando a testa dela. – A sua pele está fria.

\- Eu estou um pouco zonza.- ela admitiu. – E com fome... – acrescentou.

\- Hey, bora parar uns minutos!- ele gritou para os outros que pararam de imediato mais adiante ao ouvir a voz dele. – A gente precisa comer e dar uma descansada.

\- Certo.- concordou Lock, mas Michael olhou feio para ele.

\- Cara, não dá pra gente parar não! Vamos comendo no caminho.

\- Michael, não podemos fazer isso.- disse Jack. – Estamos andando direto há muitas horas debaixo desse sol. Precisamos de um tempo.

\- Ok.- disse ele. – Dez minutos então.

\- Vinte!- gritou Sawyer.

\- Que seja!- disse Michael.

Kate jogou sua mochila no chão e deitou-se na grama, usando-a como um travesseiro. Jack jogou-lhe um cantil com água e ela o agarrou de imediato. Sawyer ajudou Ana-Lucia a sentar-se na grama e lhe passou uma garrafa de água. Ela bebeu em pequenos goles e em seguida usou parte da água para molhar sua testa e a nuca.

\- Tá tudo bem?- indagou Jack percebendo que Ana estava pálida.

\- Sim.- respondeu ela. – Só tá muito calor.

\- Está mesmo!- concordou Kate molhando o rosto com um pouco de água do cantil.

Jack também bebeu um pouco de água e começou a caminhar em direção à uma parte mais afastada dos outros. Sawyer o seguiu.

\- Ei, doutor! Vai fazer xixi? Me espera que eu vou também.

Jack parou e franziu o cenho.

\- Preciso dar uma palavrinha contigo.- sussurrou Sawyer.

Os dois andaram para o meio das árvores. Jack olhou para Sawyer, curioso sobre o que ele iria dizer mas Sawyer foi para um cantinho de frente para uma árvore, abriu o zíper da calça e começou a fazer xixi.

\- Foi mal, doutor. Eu quero falar contigo, mas também queria fazer xixi.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente efoi para outro canto e fez o mesmo. Quando eles terminaram, Sawyer finalmente disse:

\- Tô suspeitando do Michael.

O médico ergueu uma sobrancelha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de tomar água e descansar por alguns minutos, Ana-Lucia conseguiu levantar e resolveu ir fazer suas necessidades antes da partida do grupo. Kate notou que ela se afastava e perguntou:

\- Tá indo ao banheiro? Posso ir com você?

Ana-Lucia assentiu. As duas caminharam juntas alguns metros dentro da floresta. Ana tinha levado sua mochila e tirou alguns pedaços de papel higiênico de dentro dela e ofereceu a Kate.

\- Obrigada.- disse Kate.

As duas se afastaram procurando um pouco de privacidade entre as árvores e quando terminaram usaram um pouco de água do cantil de Kate para lavar as mãos. Ana enxugou as mãos na calça jeans e levou um susto quando ouviu Kate dizer:

\- Você está grávida, não está?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Então você acha que o Michael está nos levando para uma armadilha?- indagou Jack lavando as mãos com a água de uma garrafa que ele tinha trazido, oferecendo-a à Sawyer em seguida.

\- É o que parece.- disse Sawyer. – Portanto eu sugiro que a gente siga um caminho diferente do dele.

\- O caminho para a tal estação fazenda aonde você acha que o Sayid pode estar?

Sawyer assentiu.

\- Mas como vamos fazer isso sem o Michael perceber?

\- Deixa comigo, Jacko. Ele não vai perceber.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até que Sawyer disse:

\- A Ana-Lucia está grávida.

Jack arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

\- Eu preciso protegê-la.- Sawyer acrescentou. – Você sabe que os Outros tem essa coisa com mulhers grávidas e crianças...

Jack tocou o ombro dele num gesto de conforto. Tinha entendido tudo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Eu não vou contar pra ninguém.- disse Kate. – Mas eu percebi que você tava grávida, os seus sintomas, a maneira com que está protegendo a sua barriga...

Ana assentiu.

\- O Sawyer já sabe?

\- Já.- Ana respondeu. – E por mais incrível que pareça, ele ficou feliz.

Kate sorriu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O grupo voltou à caminhar dentro da floresta por mais algumas horas. Michael tinha sua rota traçada mas Sawyer fez tudo o que pôde para desviá-los do caminho. Michael levou um tempo para perceber mas quando a noite caiu ele começou a questionar Sawyer e seus atalhos. Locke estranhou também mas Jack conseguiu evitar que ele fizesse perguntas.

Quando eles chegaram perto de um riacho, Michael disse:

\- Hey, pessoal, vamos fazer uma parada. Aqui parece bom, o que acham?

O grupo concordou, aliviado por poderem parar novamente para descansar.

\- Aqui parece bom o bastante para passarmos a noite.- disse Jack.

\- Com certeza.- disse Michael. – Mas infelizmente parece que estamos à muitas milhas da nossa rota original graças ao Sawyer.

\- Por que?- retrucou Sawyer. – Eu só estava tentando ajudar. A tua rota original tinha muitas pedras e colinas pelo caminho, os meus atalhos ajudaram a gente a avançar.

\- Avançar pelo caminho errado.- queixou-se Michael.

\- Gente, eu...- Locke começou a dizer.

\- Cala a boca, John.- sussurrou Jack. Locke calou-se de imediato. – Eu acho que devemos ficar aqui esta noite e voltar pro nosso roteiro inicial quando amanhecer.- disse o médico. Quem tiver alguma objeção levante a mão!

Apenas Michael levantou a mão.

\- Sendo assim, ficaremos aqui esta noite. – disse Jack.

\- Por mim tá ótimo!- disse Ana-Lucia.

O grupo montou acampamento. Locke acendeu uma fogueira discreta para que eles pudessem tomar uma bebida quente e cozinhar algumas batatas que tinham trazido para comer com carne seca.

Ana-Lucia estava sentada perto da fogueira, uma de suas mãos afagava discretamente sua barriga.

\- Baby, eu vou pegar mais um pouco de água fresca pra gente.- disse Sawyer a ela beijando-lhe os lábios ternamente. Ela assentiu.

Michael viu quando Sawyer dirigiu-se ao riacho que ficava perto de uma colina muito alta. O texano abaixou-se diante do riacho para encher duas garrafas de água. O Nova-iorquino aproximou-se dele por trás dizendo:

\- Por que está tentando nos tirar da rota?

\- Do que está falando?- indagou Sawyer virando-se para olhar para ele.

\- Você sabe do que eu estou falando!

\- Muito bem então.- Sawyer ergueu-se do chão. – Eu estava certo. Por que está nos levando para a toca do lobo e pra qu os Outros querem a Ana-Lucia?

\- Sawyer, você não sabe como é, você não tem filhos.

\- Eu te fiz uma pergunta, Mike!

\- Sawyer...

Sawyer largou as garrafas de água na grama e empurrou Michael. Michael o empurrou de volta. Sawyer tentou dar um soco nele mas Michael desviou o rosto usando um de seus punhos para dar outro empurrão em Sawyer. As botas de Sawyer deslizaram no chão de terra batida próximo ao abismo. Ele tentou empurrar Michael pra baixo de cara no chão. Michael revidou e acabou empurrando-o com mais força do que queria.

Ana-Lucia apareceu nesse momento e viu quando Sawyer escorregou, deslizando colina abaixo, caindo no abismo. Ela gritou histérica: - Sawyerrrrr!

Continua...


	22. Jurado de Morte

Capítulo 22

Jurado de Morte

\- O que você fez? O que você fez?- Ana-Lucia berrou olhando para Michael cheia de fúria.

\- Eu...- ele começou a dizer, mas sua voz travou.

\- Jaaaaaaaack! Jaaaaaack!- Ana gritou.

Jack e os outros chegaram lá em poucos segundos ao ouvir os gritos de Ana-Lucia. Ela se ajoelhou em frente ao precipício e começou a procurar por Sawyer, mas estava muito escuro.

\- O que aconteceu?- Jack indagou, preocupado.

\- O Sawyer caiu...- contou Michael. - Foi um acidente...

\- Sawyerrrrrr! Sawyerrrrrrr!- Ana chamava por ele, mas não obtinha nenhuma resposta.

\- Ai, meu Deus!- exclamou Kate começando a chorar.

Ana respirou fundo e disse:

\- Eu vou descer lá! Só preciso de uma corda!

\- Ana-Lucia eu não acho uma boa ideia...- começou a dizer Jack, mas ela gritou na cara dele:

\- Cala a boca, Jack! Se não vai me ajudar sai do meu caminho.- ela acrescentou as últimas palavras em voz baixa.

\- Sawyer!- Kate gritou, também se abaixando em frente ao precipício.

Locke jogou o facho de sua lanterna na abertura, mas tudo o que conseguiram enxergar foram pedras e galhos secos.

\- Ele deve ter batido a cabeça e desmaiado por isso não nos responde.- disse Kate rezando para que se isso tivesse acontecido que o trauma não tivesse sido fatal.

\- Locke, você tem uma corda?- Ana perguntou.

Locke assentiu.

\- Ana, eu insisto que você não deveria descer.- falou Jack.

\- Eu vou descer!- disse Michael de repente. – Foi minha culpa ele ter caído.

\- Não!- Ana gritou. – Pra que você quer descer lá? Para terminar de matá-lo?

\- O que está dizendo Ana?- Michael retrucou. – Foi um acidente!

\- Sei!- disse ela com a voz magoada.

\- Gente, vamos nos acalmar!- pediu Jack.

\- Eu acho que a Ana-Lucia pode descer sim, Jack. Ela é leve o bastante para que a gente consiga segurar a corda daqui de cima.

\- Isso mesmo!- concordou Ana.

\- Pois eu acho isso uma péssima ideia.- disse Kate.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para ela naquele momento.

\- Eu vou!

\- Está dizendo que é mais leve do que eu?- Ana retrucou com ironia. De fato Kate era mais esguia do que ela mas para Ana-Lucia isso não significava nada.

\- Não, eu estou dizendo que você passou por muita coisa recentemente e mal se recuperou. Não quer correr o risco de sentir dor remanescente nas suas costelas, soltar a corda e cair lá embaixo junto com o Sawyer.

Ela deu um olhar determinado para Ana-Lucia e esta entendeu imediatamente que Kate estava usando aquela desculpa porque estava preocupada com a gravidez dela.

\- Kate, eu não acho que... – Jack começou a dizer, mas Kate o silenciou.

\- Agora não, Jack!

Locke voltou ao acampamento deles para providenciar a corda e retornou depressa. Ele mesmo amarrou a corda na cintura de Kate sob a supervisão de Jack que não conseguia esconder sua preocupação com ela.

Ana-Lucia estava muito angustiada. Se pudesse ela se jogaria naquele precípio para encontrá-lo, mas Kate tinha razão. Ela estava grávida e precisava pensar em seu bebê ainda que não tivesse certeza que ele viria a nascer.

\- Kate, tome muito cuidado!- pediu Jack.

Ela assentiu e se preparou para descer enquanto Jack, Locke e Michael se posicionavam para segurar o peso dela. Ana-Lucia também segurou na corda. Locke entregou à Kate a lanterna e ela mirou o facho de luz dentro do precipício, mas não havia sinal de Sawyer.

Kate ia começar a descer quando todos ouviram a voz de Sayid atrás deles de repente.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?- ele perguntou quando jogou sua pesada mochila no chão.

\- Sayid! – exclamou Jack, muito surpreso em vê-lo. – Onde você esteve?- perguntou, mas antes que Sayid pudesse responder, Ana-Lucia o interrompeu.

\- Jack, agora não temos tempo pra isso!- gritou ela.

\- Eu estou pronta pra descer!- avisou Kate.

Sayid olhou para Jack com expressão interrogativa.

\- O Sawyer caiu no abismo.- Jack revelou. – A Kate vai descer para tentar encontrá-lo.

\- Estamos perdendo tempo!- disse Ana-Lucia mais do que impaciente.

\- Como foi que ele caiu?- Sayid indagou indo olhar na beira do abismo.

\- Foi um acidente!- disse Michael. – Nós estávamos conversando muito perto do abismo e ele escorregou.

Sayid olhou para baixo e em seguida olhou para a corda amarrada na cintura de Kate. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

\- Isso não vai funcionar. Essa corda está muito fraca e vai arrebentar. Precisamos de algo mais forte.

Ele correu atrás de sua mochila e retirou algumas roldanas e um gancho de metal de dentro dela. Sayid mostrou-as ao resto do grupo.

\- Se pusermos estas roldanas nas cordas, a Kate vai deslizar mais fácil para baixo e nós poderemos fixar o gancho aqui em cima, assim ela não correrá o risco de cair porque o peso dela vai ficar mais balanceado.

\- Onde conseguiu isso?- indagou Locke, curioso.

\- Depois.- Sayid respondeu preparando as roldanas e o gancho para prender à corda que transportaria Kate.

Quando tudo ficou pronto, Kate finalmente começou a descer. Ela apontava a lanterna para baixo, mas só via os galhos quebrados e pedregulhos.

\- Kate!- Jack gritou quando ela já tinha descido uma distância considerável. – Como você está?

\- Eu estou bem!- ela gritou e sua voz ecoou entre as paredes do precipício. – Mas ainda não vi nenhum sinal do Sawyer.

Ana-Lucia sentiu um embrulho no estômago e respirou fundo, controlando suas emoções e tentando manter as esperanças. Sayid usou as roldanas com a ajuda de Locke e Jack e desceu Kate alguns metros mais abaixo. Kate continuava procurando com sua lanterna até que avistou um corpo caído entre uma rocha e outra, poucos metros antes de um buraco profundo no terreno. Ela arregalou os olhos quando colocou o facho de sua lanterna sobre o corpo e viu Sawyer caído de lado com uma poça de sangue debaixo de sua perna direita.

\- Eu o encontrei!- Kate gritou o mais alto que pôde. – Eu o encontrei!

O grupo ouviu a voz de Kate, mas não conseguiu discernir de imediato o que ela dissera já que estava muitos metros abaixo deles e o vento no topo do abismo era intenso.

\- Kate!- Ana gritou. – Você encontrou alguma coisa?- gritou Ana tentando entender o que ela dizia.

\- Eu encontrei o Sawyer!- Kate gritou novamente, mesmo sem ter ouvido a pergunta de Ana-Lucia.

Mas dessa vez Ana-Lucia conseguiu entender a palavra Sawyer.

\- Ai, meu Deus, acho que ela encontrou o Sawyer.

\- Kate, como ele está?- Jack gritou bem alto e dessa vez Kate pôde ouvir e responder.

\- Não sei ao certo ainda, mas ele está machucado.- ela gritou de volta.

\- Precisamos trazê-lo pra cima de qualquer jeito. – falou Ana, nervosa.

\- Kate!- gritou Sayid. – Você acha que consegue amarrar parte da corda nele para que possamos trazer vocês dois de volta aqui pra cima?

\- Eu posso tentar.- gritou Kate. – Mas ele tem um ferimento na perda direita que parece muito grave. Eu vou tentar fazer um torniquete antes que vocês puxem a gente pra cima.

Sayid assentiu.

\- Ok, me avise quando estiver pronta!

Kate olhou para a perna de Sawyer e viu que o sangue recobria uma fratura exposta. Ela tinha que apertar o ferimento e estabilizar a perda de sangue. Sem pensar duas vezes ela tirou a camiseta que era feita de um tecido elástico e amarrou ao redor da perna dele, prendendo com força e contendo o sangue. Em seguida ela conseguiu separar um pedaço da longa corda que a segurava e a envolveu na cintura dele.

\- Eu estou pronta!- ela gritou.

O grupo ouviu a mensagem dela e se preparou para puxá-la para cima juntamente com Sawyer. A subida foi definitivamente muito mais difícil para Kate considerando que agora além de seu próprio peso, a corda tinha que aguentar mais o peso de Sawyer que estava desmaiado e sem controle algum sobre seu peso. Jack e os outros fizeram muita força para trazê-los para cima e logo o cansaço começou a tomar conta do grupo, mas eles não fraquejaram. Quando eles estavam já bem próximos de chegar ao topo, uma das roldanas rangeu e ameaçou se romper. A corda afrouxou. Kate deu um grito de pavor.

Jack agarrou a corda com toda a força que podia sentindo a pele de suas mãos cortando contra a superfície áspera do objeto. Locke, Sayid, Michael e Ana-Lucia se agarrararam a ele para fazer mais peso. O gancho ainda segurava a corda, mas se a roldana se rompesse Kate e Sawyer cairiam só de uma vez.

\- Pessoal, vamos fazer uma força extra e trazê-los para cima em três puxadas. Vamos lá!- disse Sayid. – 1!

O grupo fez uma força sobre-humana e conseguiu trazê-los mais para cima.

\- 2!- gritou Sayid.

Eles se esforçaram mais uma vez e os trouxeram mais acima. Kate deixou cair a lanterna que se perdeu no fundo do abismo.

\- "3"!- contou Ana-Lucia mentalmente e com um último puxão, Kate e Sawyer foram finalmente resgatados.

\- Kate!- murmurou Jack assim que Locke e Sayid desprenderam a corda e o corpo dela de Sawyer.

\- Jack!- ela murmurou de volta abraçando-o. Ela estava com o rosto suado e as faces avermelhadas do esforço que fizera ao segurar o pesado corpo de Sawyer contra si.

Sayid e Locke carregaram Sawyer de volta para o pequeno acampamento deles. Os outros os seguiram. Ana-Lucia pegou um cobertor de sua mochila e colocou no chão para que Sawyer pudesse ser deitado lá.

Jack pegou seu kit de primeiros socorros que havia trazido consigo e pôs-se a examiná-lo rapidamente. Kate abriu uma garrafinha de álcool do kit e ajudou Jack a esterilizar as mãos. Sawyer tinha pulso, mas estava pálido e tinha arranhões no rosto, nos braços e na barriga. O o ferimento na perna porém foi o que chamou a atenção de Jack de imediato.

Ele olhou ao redor do torniquete que Kate fizera com sua blusa e o abriu devagar quando de repente sangue espirrou em sua camisa. Ana arregalou os olhos, assustada com a quantidade de sangue que jorrava da ferida de Sawyer.

\- Parece que uma artéria foi perfurada.- Jack observou.

Ana-Lucia começou a tremer e não conseguiu conter um soluço profundo de dor. Kate tocou o ombro dela tentando confortá-la, mas Ana-Lucia empurrou-a e com fogo nos olhos ela disse a Michael:

\- Se ele morrer, você será o próximo!

Continua...


	23. Ameaça

Capítulo 23

Amea _ça_

Michael sentiu a intensidade da raiva e da angústia de Ana-Lucia. Ela tinha todo o direito de se sentir assim afinal ele não estava sendo honesto com seus amigos, mas acreditava que os fins justificavam os meios exceto que ele realmente nunca tivera a intenção de ferir Sawyer ou qualquer uma das pessoas de sua comunidade. Ainda não tinha chegado àquele extremo e nem queria chegar.

Jack olhava para Sawyer pensando no que fazer para salvar a vida dele. Eles não tinham como voltar para a escotilha para cuidar dele e o médico temia que o sulista não fosse passar daquela noite.

Ana-Lucia tinha se abaixado ao lado de Sawyer e seus dedos agora manchavam-se com o sangue dele tentando conter o líquido vital que se derramava incessantemente do ferimento dele porque o torniquete não estava mais dando conta. Kate tinha vestido outra camiseta que encontrara em sua mochila mas certamente estava disposta a doar aquela outra para ajudar Sawyer. Ana também estava preparada para se desfazer de toda a sua roupa para ajudar a conter o sangramento de Sawyer.

\- Jack, nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa. Se ele continuar sangrando assim vai precisar de uma transfusão!- bradou Ana.

\- Eu preciso reparar a artéria perfurada e fechar a ferida, mas não tenho os instrumentos para...

\- Podemos cauterizar a artéria dele e fechar a ferida.- sugeriu Sayid. – Com pólvora.- acrescentou.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Jack para ver se ele aprovava a ideia.

\- Muito arriscado.- falou Jack. – A dor seria insuportável. Ele poderia ter uma parada cardíaca e se o corpo dele rejeitar o processo, ele vai entrar em choque...- Jack dizia tudo com nervosismo evidente em sua voz.

\- Jack, nós temos que tentar.- disse Ana-Lucia com a voz embargada sem perceber que seu corpo estava tremendo. – Por favor...

Kate colocou sua mão sobre a dela confortando-a e ajudando-a a fazer pressão para conter o sangramento de Sawyer.

\- Vamos precisar de um ambiente o mais estéril possível. – Jack disse finalmente.

\- Eu vou conseguir algo pra fazer uma maca.- anunciou Michael.

\- Eu vou ferver água e esterilizar algumas facas.- disse Locke.

\- Eu vou preparar a pólvora!- avisou Sayid.

Assim que os três homens se afastaram para fazer o que disseram, Kate deixou Ana sozinha momentaneamente com Sawyer e foi falar com Jack. Ele parecia extremamente atordoado e ela precisava tirá-lo daquele torpor para que ele pudesse salvar a vida do amigo dele.

\- Jack?- ela chamou limpando o sangue de Sawyer na própria camisa antes de tocar o ombro do namorado.

\- Kate...- ele sussurrou.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor.

\- Kate, desde que o Boone morreu...eu jurei que eu não ia mais...

\- Jack, agora não é hora pra isso.- ralhou Kate, mas ela acrescentou abrandando a voz: - Dessa vai ser diferente...o Sawyer não vai morrer.

Jack ouviu o que ela disse e pediu à Deus que ela estivesse certa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Benjamin Linus andava de um lado para o outro impaciente em seu escritório particular. Parou de andar quando ouviu duas batidinhas na porta.

\- Entre!- ele disse em tom seco.

Juliet adentrou a sala.

\- Você queria me ver?- ela indagou.

\- Você não está achando muito estranha essa demora do Michael? Ele já deveria estar aqui.

\- Talvez ele não tenha conseguido convencer o Sawyer ou a Ana-Lucia a virem.- disse ela. - ...e precisa de mais tempo!

\- Eu acho bom que ele faça o trabalho dele porque eu estou perdendo a paciência!- bradou Ben. – Se ele falhar quem vai sofrer as consequências é o Walt.

\- Você não seria capaz de machucar uma criança, seria?- perguntou Juliet com uma nota de preocupação na voz.

\- Os fins justificam os meios.- foi tudo o que Benjamin Linus disse.

Juliet esperava que Sayid conseguiesse atrasar seus amigos ainda mais para que o plano deles pudesse dar certo e ela pudesse escapar do domínio daquele homem terrível.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tudo preparado. Michael tinha feito uma maca de bambus que eles forraram com um cobertor deitando Sawyer lá. Locke tinha fervido a água, esterelizado as facas e uma agulha para suturar a ferida depois de cauterizada. Sayid tinha a pólvora em suas mãos e estava preparado para usá-la. Jack respirou fundo se preparando para o procedimento que iriam fazer. Se ele falhasse estaria tudo acabado.

Ana-Lucia cortou um pedaço de madeira de pequenas dimensões e lixou os lados. A dor que a pólvora queimada causaria em Sawyer certamente o acordaria e ela usaria o pedaço de madeira inserindo-o em sua boca para ajudá-lo a aguentar a intensidade do sofrimento que certamente o acometeria.

Ela se abaixou ao lado dele juntamente com Locke que ajudaria a segurá-lo durante o procedimento. As roupas de Sawyer tinham sido removidas e apenas um lençol fino recobria-lhe as partes íntimas. Jack contou mentalmente até três e trocou um olhar com Sayid antes de esterelizar suas mãos com vodka. Kate fez o mesmo já que ela o auxiliria.

Jack sentou-se ao lado da perna ferida de Sawyer e removeu os panos que continham o sangramento. Sangue espirrou na camisa dele. Ana-Lucia sentiu o cheiro forte de sangue fresco e engoliu depressa a própria saliva tentando conter a ânsia de vômito que a acometeu. Com a ajuda de Locke ela colocou o pedaço de madeira entre os dentes dele.

Michael tirou sua camisa e jogou para Jack que a usou para enxugar um pouco mais do sangue que jorrava da ferida; em seguida, o médico pegou a faca esterelizada de Locke e pressionou sobre o ferimento juntamente com os próprios dedos forçando a carne a se fechar. Sayid acendeu a pólvora e Ana agarrou a mão de Sawyer instintivamente. Locke segurou o corpo dele com força quando Sayid jogou a pólvora sobre a carne exposta dele.

Ana-Lucia mordeu a própria língua quando sentiu Sawyer agarrando de volta sua mão com tanta força que ela sentiu as falanges estalarem enquanto ele urrava de dor. Kate deixou escapar uma lágrima mas Jack se manteve concentrado segurando o ferimento enquanto a pólvora borbulhava na pele dele misturada com seu sangue e fluídos corporais. Sayid apagou a pequena chama na perna dele depressa. Assim que a pólvora cauterizou a ferida, Jack se muniu de agulha e linha e começou a costurar a perna dele.

A dor que Sawyer sentia era tão intensa que a força que ele fazia trincando os dentes contra o pedaço de madeira faziam sua gengiva sangrar. Locke sentiu a pressão que o corpo de Sawyer fazia contra o dele mas continuou segurando-o evitando assim que ele se debatesse e arruinasse suas próprias chances de sobrevivência.

Apesar de estar com a mão muito machucada pela de Sawyer , Ana-Lucia não soltou a mão dele em nenhum momento, aguentou o martírio até o fim pela vida do seu amado. Quando Jack terminou de costurar o ferimento, ele deu um suspiro de alívio. Sawyer não aguentou mais a dor e desmaiou. Um cheiro de carne humana queimada encheu o ar. Kate caiu em prantos. Jack a amparou. Ana-Lucia conseguiu soltar sua mão da de Sawyer e se levantou depressa, correndo para vomitar longe dos outros. Michael foi atrás dela.

\- Hey, Ana-Lucia, está tudo bem?- ele indagou, preocupado.

Ana se recompôs e disse num tom de voz firme:

\- Fica longe de mim!

Ela se afastou dele voltando para junto dos outros. Mexeu os dedos devagar medindo o estrago que Sawyer involuntariamente tinha feito em sua mão direita. O dedo indicador e o do meio pareciam quebrados. Ana choramingou baixinho de dor.

Kate tinha parado de chorar mas seu rosto ainda estava molhado pelas lágrimas. Jack checou os sinais vitais de Sawyer da melhor forma que pôde sem seus instrumentos médicos e o cobriu com outro cobertor.

\- E então?- Locke perguntou obviamente se referindo às chances de Sawyer de sobreviver.

\- O procedimento funcionou.- Jack admitiu. – A ferida está fechada e a artéria tem chances de se regenerar, mas como em todo procedimento de risco o ferimento ainda pode inflamar e se isso acontecer ele vai produzir gangrena e a perna inteira dele pode necrosar...ele precisa de antibióticos urgente.

\- Quanto tempo ele vai resistir sem os antibióticos?- perguntou Sayid.

\- Um, talvez dois dias.- disse Jack.

\- Que tipo de antibiótico ele precisa?

\- Penicilina. Nós temos no acampamento.

\- Eu posso ir buscar.- se ofereceu Kate.

\- Eu não quero que você vá sozinha.- Jack foi logo dizendo.

\- Eu vou com ela!- ofereceu Michael de repente.

Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho.

\- E você acha que podemos confiar em você?- ela retrucou.

\- Eu quero ajudar!- insistiu Michael ignorando as palavras ameaçadoras de Ana-Lucia.

\- Eu acho que o Locke deveria ir com a Kate.- disse Sayid. – O Jack e a Ana-Lucia podem ficar aqui para cuidar do Sawyer enquanto eu e o Michael continuamos o caminho até o acampamento dos Outros. Preciso dele para encontrar a rota certa.

\- Se eu e a Kate partirmos agora, podemos estar de volta amanhã à noite com o medicamento. – falou Michael.

\- Michael, eu sei que quer ajudar.- disse Sayid. – Mas se o Locke e a Kate partirem agora eles também podem estar de volta amanhã à noite. Eu preciso que você venha comigo, Michael porque é você quem melhor conhece o caminho.

Michael finalmente assentiu e Sayid combinou com ele que eles partiriam ainda de madrugada. Locke e Kate se prepararam para voltar ao acampamento. Jack deu um abraço apertado na namorada e a beijou delicadamente nos lábios antes de dizer:

\- Toma cuidado, Katie. Por favor!

Ela assentiu e o beijou novamente só que dessa vez com mais intensidade. Depois que eles se foram, Sayid foi descansar perto de uma árvore da onde ele podia ter uma visão estratégica do pequeno acampamento que eles tinham montado. Michael foi se deitar longe de todos.

Ana-Lucia ficou ao lado de Sawyer. Ela sorriu quando Jack se aproximou com um cantil de água e o ofereceu a ela.

\- Obrigada por ter cuidado dele.- disse Ana. – Eu sei que vocês dois não são exatamente melhores amigos.

\- Fiz o que eu faria por qualquer pessoa na comunidade.- disse Jack sentando-se ao lado dela.

Ana tomou um gole generoso da água no cantil e confessou baixinho para Jack:

\- Eu tô grávida dele...e eu o amo...

Jack arregalou os olhos sentindo-se extremamente surpreso.

\- Eu não perdê-lo!- ela falou com a voz embargada.

Ele tocou a mão direita dela tentando confortá-la, mas Ana gemeu de dor e afastou a mão.

\- O que houve com a sua mão?- Jack indagou, preocupado.

\- O Sawyer apertou um pouco a minha mão...

Jack tomou a mão dela na sua com muito cuidado.

\- Você está com dois dedos quebrados.- ele observou.

Rapidamente, Jack improvisou uma tala para os dedos dela com pequenos pedaços de madeira e um elástico. Ana sentiu um pouco de alívio quando seus dedos quebrados foram imobilizados. Ela permaneceu ao lado de Sawyer. Deitou-se com ele, colocando a cabeça em seu peito e ouvindo o som da respiração pesada dele.

Ela estava quase adormecida quando o ouviu falando com ela numa voz quase inaudível.

\- Meu bolinho de cereja...

Continua...

Nota: Sera que o Sawyer vai sobreviver? O Michael esta mesmo preocupado com o Sawyer ou seria tudo armacao? Feedbacks, please.

Nota 2: Meninas, estive de ferias nos ultimos dias e retornei na segunda-feira, quero muito postar mais historias ainda essa semana.

Proxima Atualizacao: O Segredo do Abismo


	24. Desafios

Capítulo 24

Desafios

\- Sawyer?- Ana-Lucia indagou baixinho enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele. Mal podia acreditar que ele havia acordado.

\- Lucy... – ele disse antes de gemer de dor e fazer uma careta.

\- N _ão fala, meu amor. Est_ á tudo bem...procure descansar.

 _\- O que aconteceu?- ele indagou com esfor_ _ço._

 _\- Voc_ ê n _ão se lembra?- Ana perguntou, surpresa._

 _Ele balan_ _çou a cabeça negativamente e fez outra careta de dor._

 _\- Shiiii... – Ana pediu. – Duerme, mi amor._

 _Sawyer fechou os olhos novamente._

 _\- Eu gosto do seu vestido.- ele disse._

 _\- Vestido?- ela retrucou._

 _\- O vestido que voc_ ê está usando no nosso _casamento._

 _Ele dormiu novamente e Ana-Lucia sorriu se abaixando para dar um beijo na testa dele._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Locke e Kate corriam contra o tempo dentro da floresta esperando chegar o mais r_ ápido possível ao acampamento na praia para que pudessem pegar os antibióticos que Sawyer precisava. Estavam andando a passos muito rápidos por cerca de duas horas quando Locke fez um gesto para que eles parassem.

 _\- O que foi, John?- Kate indagou parando de repente enquanto se abaixava e apoiava as m_ _ãos em ambos os joelhos tentando recuperar o f_ ôlego.

 _\- Shiiiii...- ele fez apontando para algo se movendo entre as_ árvores.

 _Kate seguiu o olhar dele e ficou calada entendendo rapidamente o que Locke queria lhe mostrar. Ela se virou para ele e assentiu ficando quieta. Locke caminhou devagar em dire_ _ção_ às árvores. Kate engoliu em seco, preparada para ajudá-lo imediatamente assim que ele precisasse.

John Locke continuou caminhando. As folhas se moveram com mais for _ça e ele estava tão atra_ ído por aqueles movimentos que n _ão percebeu quando pisou em uma grande armadilha de metal, cheia de dentes que envolveu-lhe o p_ é direito e parte da perna causando-lhe uma dor lancinante antes que uma rede de pesca caísse sobre ele e o levantasse do ch _ão, deixando-o pendurado de cabeça para baixo._

 _\- Locke!- Kate gritou assustada quando viu tudo acontecendo muito r_ ápido na sua frente.

 _Foi nesse momento que v_ árias pessoas apareceram na frente deles, descendo de cima das árvores mais altas apoiados em cipós.

 _\- Corre Kate, corre!- Locke gritou em meio_ à dor angustiante que o afligia.

Kate correu o mais depressa que pôde enquanto um homem alto, forte e barbudo corria atrás dela, mas ela era mais rápida e escorregadia do que o homem pensava; resultado de anos fugindo da polícia. Enquanto corria ela acabou deslizando morro abaixo direto para um monte de lama onde os javalis costumavam se refrescar durante o dia.

Ela ouviu o homem gritando, falando com ela em uma língua que Kate nunca tinha ouvido, mas ela n _ão olhou para tr_ ás, deixando que a lama a levasse até que finalmente parou e ela se viu ilhada dentro de um buraco escuro cheio de terra, que ao contrário da lama estava seca.

 _Kate respirou fundo sentindo-se aliviada em saber que aqueles homens provavelmente n_ _ão a encontrariam ali. Estava muito abaixo do_ ângulo de vis _ão deles de cima da floresta. Resolveu ficar ali e esperar por enquanto. Depois se preocuparia em arrumar um jeito de sair daquele buraco._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Quando os primeiros raios solares apareceram Sayid j_ á estava pronto para deixar o acampamento provisório e seguir caminho com Michael. Juliet tinha lhe pedido para que ele sabotasse a rota de Michael e n _ão deixasse chegar ao acampamento dos Outros. Agora que ele e Michael estavam indo sozinhos seria mais f_ ácil seguir com o plano para dar a Juliet o tempo que ela presisava.

Jack também acordou muito cedo porque queria muito falar com Sayid antes que ele e Michael partissem. Ele aproveitou que Michael ainda estava dormindo e foi falar com seu amigo iraquiano a sós.

\- Bom dia, Sayid.- disse Jack ao vê-lo.

\- Bom dia.- respondeu Sayid.

\- Será que a gente pode conversar?

Ele assentiu e os dois caminharam mais adiante dentro da floresta para n _ão serem ouvidos._

 _\- Eu acho que esse acidente do Sawyer talvez n_ _ão tenha sido um acidente.- Jack falou._

 _\- Eu concordo.- disse Sayid._

 _\- Sayid onde voc_ ê esteve esse tempo todo? Ninguém sabia de você no acampamento.

 _\- Eu fui feito prisioneiro por um dos Outros.- Sayid revelou._

 _Jack ficou surpreso._

 _\- E como conseguiu escapar?_

 _\- A mulher que me aprisionou me deixou escapar. Fizemos um acordo._

 _\- Um acordo?- retrucou Jack. – Como o acordo que o Michael deve ter feito? O Sawyer me contou que estava desconfiado do Michael e de repente ele cai de um precip_ ício e quase morre. O que isso te diz?

 _\- Isso me diz que o Michael est_ á sendo chantageado.- respondeu Sayid. – E o meu acordo com esta mulher n _ão inclui nenhum tipo de chantagem porque n_ ós dois queremos a mesma coisa. Sair dessa ilha.

 _\- Muito bem, qual_ é o seu plano?- indagou Jack. Ele n _ão queria perder tempo, sabia que Michael acordaria logo. – Voc_ ê sabe que o Michael provavelmente está te levando para uma armadilha.

 _\- Verdade.- disse Sayid. – Mas ele n_ _ão sabe que vai cair na minha armadilha primeiro. Eu vou lev_ á-lo para outro lugar onde poderemos ficar de olho nele, enquanto isso, o meu contato no acampamento dos Outros vai tentar conseguir roubar um telefone via satélite que tem a capacidade de contatar o mundo exterior sem interferência do sinal da Rosseau.

 _\- E voc_ ê acredita mesmo que ela vai fazer isso?- perguntou Jack. – E se for mais uma armadilha? Por alguma raz _ão os Outros estão interessados em mim, Kate, Sawyer, Ana-Lucia e Locke._

 _\- Como eu disse, queremos a mesma coisa. Eu confiei nela, Jack, agora voc_ ê vai ter que confiar em mim. Ela me mostrou uma câmera que está escondida em algum lugar na escotilha e filma absolutamente tudo o que acontece lá dentro. Foi assim que eu descobri o que o Michael estava planejando contra nós.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Michael ficou preocupado quando viu Sayid pronto para partir logo cedo. Ele n_ _ão queria lev_ á-lo consigo porque tinha recebido ordens expressas de levar apenas Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Ana-Lucia e Locke para os Outros. Sayid n _ão estava na lista e Michael teria que arrumar um jeito de deix_ á-lo pelo meio do caminho.

 _\- Talvez dev_ êssemos ficar aqui e esperar que o Locke e a Kate voltem antes de partirmos.- ele sugeriu enquanto Sayid colocava sua mochila nas costas.

 _\- E por que far_ íamos isso?- retrucou Sayid. – O Jack e a Ana-Lucia est _ão aqui para encontr_ á-los. Nós precisamos ir buscar o seu filho!

 _\- Voc_ ê tem raz _ão, Sayid.- disse Michael. – Eu s_ ó pensei que se ficássemos poderíamos ser de alguma ajuda.

 _\- Jack tem toda a ajuda que necessita.- falou Sayid._

 _Michael assentiu. Jack se aproximou deles e disse:_

 _\- Tomem muito cuidado. Assim que Locke e Kate estiverem de volta e Sawyer estiver fora de perigo n_ ós iremos encontrar vocês. Deixem marcas pelo caminho para que possamos rastreá-los.

 _Sayid assentiu. Michael sentiu o est_ ômago dando voltas. Agora além de te que tirar Sayid do caminho, ele teria que sabotar todas as marcas que ele deixasse para que os outros os seguissem. Ele teria que bolar um plano para que Sayid se perdesse na floresta e ele pudesse entrar em contato com os Outros e dizer onde seus amigos estavam na floresta. Como Sawyer estava ferido seria um homem a menos para defendê-los. Michael ficou pensando nisso incesantemente do momento em que ele e Sayid partiram. No entanto, ele n _ão sabia da conversa que Jack e Sayid tinham tido mais cedo naquela manhã. Ele não fazia ideia de que os dois estavam confabuland para desmascar_ á-lo.

Depois que eles se foram, Jack foi checar Sawyer. Ele encontrou Ana-Lucia adormecida ao lado dele com seus bra _ços em volta de seu corpo._

 _\- Ana?- ele chamou baixinho para n_ _ão alarm_ á-la.

 _Ela acordou de imediato. Desde que ca_ íra naquela ilha sempre t _ão cheia de ameaças seu sono se tornara muito leve._

 _\- Hey, Jack.- ela disse soltando o corpo de Sawyer e sentando-se ao lado dele._

 _\- Como ele passou a noite?- Jack perguntou._

 _\- Ele acordou por alguns minutos.- ela respondeu tocando o rosto dele com ternura. – Falou algumas coisas sem sentido e voltou a adormecer. Ele gemeu bastante de dor durante a noite._

 _Jack assentiu e disse:_

 _\- O ferimento na perna dele_ é muito grave. Por mais que eu tenha conseguido impedir a artéria de se romper, a infec _ção poder_ á tomar conta do corpo dele e Sawyer poderá morrer de assepsia se n _ão dermos os antibi_ óticos para ele logo.

 _Ana-Lucia deu um suspiro e disse a ele:_

 _\- Jack, algu_ ém tinha me dito que você era péssimo em consolar as pessoas nas horas difíceis, mas agora eu vejo que é bem pior do que eu pensava.

 _Jack deu uma risada triste._

 _\- Me desculpe..._

 _\- Ei, eu sei que vai parecer loucura o que eu vou dizer mas eu nunca estive t_ _ão feliz na minha vida. N_ ós estamos aqui fodidos, sem saber o que fazer mas eu vou ter um filho. Eu sempre quis ter um filho.

 _O m_ édico sorriu.

 _\- O Sawyer me contou que voc_ ê está grávida.- ele revelou. – E eu vi que ele está feliz. – N _ão era pra eu te contar nada._

 _Ana sorriu tamb_ ém.

 _\- J_ á que estamos fazendo confiss _ões, confesso que a minha mem_ ória ainda n _ão voltou completamente, eu ainda não me lembro como foi que eu e o Sawyer ficamos juntos, mas percebi que não preciso me lembrar de tudo porque eu tenho certeza de que estou apaixonada por ele._

 _\- Lucy... – Sawyer murmurou de olhos fechados._

 _\- Eu estou aqui, cowboy.- ela disse acariciando os cabelos dele. - Jack tamb_ ém está aqui.

 _\- O Jack?- Sawyer retrucou com a voz fraca. – Ele t_ á rindo da minha cara? Deve estar...mas eu beijei a Kate mesmo assim.

 _Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha._

 _\- Ele est_ á delirando.- disse Jack tocando-lhe a testa. – Está com febre outra vez.

 _\- O Sayid... – ele continuou. - ...enfiou aquele maldito peda_ _ço de bambu embaixo da minha unha...mas eu ganhei um beijo da Kate...mas o beijo da minha Ana..._

 _\- Eu vou buscar_ água pra ele!- disse Jack se afastando por alguns minutos.

 _\- Amor, do que voc_ ê tá falando?- Ana-Lucia indagou ainda acariciando os cabelos dele.

 _\- O beijo da minha Analulu me leva ao c_ éu...eu vou casar com ela Sr. Eko...eu vou casar com ela...

 _Ana-Lucia sentiu uma l_ ágrima escapar de seus olhos. O rosto dele estava ficando mais pálido e a pele mais quente. Jack retornou com a água e com a ajuda de Ana conseguiu fazer Sawyer beber um pouco.

 _\- Jack, n_ _ão podemos deix_ á-lo morrer!

 _Jack tocou a m_ _ão dela que não estava machucada._

 _\- Eu vou fazer tudo o que eu puder Ana-Lucia para salv_ á-lo. Eu prometo!- afirmou ele.

Ele levantou a parte do cobertor que cobria a perna ferida de Sawyer e franziu o cenho quando viu que uma secre _ção amarelada estava se formando ao redor da sutura._

 _Continua..._

Nota: Será que o Sawyer vai conseguir sobreviver e se casar com a Ana-Lucia? Quem será que atacou Locke e Kate? Michael vai conseguir se livrar de Sayid? Feedbacks, meninas!

Próxima atualiza _ção: La Pasi_ ón


	25. Aguentando Firme

Capítulo 25

Aguentando Firme

\- O que foi?- Ana-Lucia indagou a Jack ao vê-lo franzindo o cenho enquanto examinava o ferimento de Sawyer. Mas ele n _ão respondeu de imediato, ao inv_ és disso, o médico rasgou um peda _ço do cobertor e usou-o para limpar o pus que saia em abund_ ância da ferida.

\- O ferimento está infeccionando rapidamente.- Jack finalmente disse diante dos olhos assustados de Ana que seguiam seus movimentos precisos na perna de Sawyer.

\- Mesmo com a sutura?- ela retrucou.

Ele assentiu.

\- A sutura vai ajudar a retardar o processo de inflama _ção, mas não vai par_ á-lo.

Jack tocou devagar a pele avermelhada e inchada ao redor do ferimento e Sawyer grunhiu de dor. Ana sentiu o peito apertar.

\- Você acha que a Kate e o Locke já conseguiram chegar ao acampamento?

\- Eu espero que sim.- disse Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Kate projetou o corpo para a frente e tentou escalar para fora do buraco com toda a força que p_ ôde, mas o barro era escorregadio demais e cada vez que ela tentava sair, só fazia deslizar mais e mais para baixo.

Tentou uma vez mais e acabou deslizando bem para o fundo, caindo sobre as próprias nádegas. Pensou em seus amigos, no sofrimento de Sawyer, no desespero de Ana-Lucia.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh!- ela gritou de raiva por n _ão conseguir vencer aquele obst_ áculo e deixou-se ficar no ch _ão enlameado por mais um tempo; pelo menos estava viva. Ficou imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido com Locke depois que ele fora pego naquela armadilha._

 _Kate estava se preparando para tentar sair do buraco novamente quando ouviu uma voz chamando do lado de fora:_

 _\- Tem algu_ ém aí embaixo?

 _Ela pensou duas vezes se respondia. Poderia ser um dos Outros que seguira seu rastro e descobrira que ela ca_ íra naquele buraco.

\- Ei, precisa de ajuda?- repetiu a voz. – Eu sei que está aí! Só queria lhe dizer que parte da água do oceano escorre pra esse buraco todos os dias pouco antes da hora do almo _ço. Se voc_ ê ficar mais tempo aí dentro, vai morrer afogada.

Kate ficou quieta observando o ambiente ao seu redor. Viu que dentro do buraco havia um peda _ço de rocha que estava rachado por onde muito bem a_ água do oceano podia entrar quando a maré subisse.

A voz insistiu:

\- Vai ficar aí?

 _\- Como eu vou saber se posso confiar em voc_ ê?- Kate disse finalmente.

\- N _ão vai saber.- respondeu a voz e em seguida uma corda apareceu dentro do buraco bem na frente dela._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Michael viu Sayid jogar mais uma pedrinha estrategicamente no p_ é de uma árvore e disse:

\- Sayid, nó estamos indo pelo caminho mais longo.

\- Como sabe que esse é o caminho mais longo?- questionou Sayid parando e colocando sua mochila no ch _ão. – Est_ ávamos seguindo pelo leste quando você disse que se confundiu e que deveríamos ter ido para o oeste, tomamos o caminho para o oeste e agora você me diz que é o caminho mais longo?

 _Michael tomou um longo gole do seu cantil de_ água e disse:

\- Sayid, talvez eu devesse continuar sozinho daqui...

\- Seria muito conveniente n _ão_ é, Michael?- disse Sayid com sarcasmo.

\- O que quer dizer?- retrucou Michael.

\- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

\- Olha, cara...- come _çou Michael._

 _\- O que aconteceu com o Sawyer não foi um acidente, foi?_

 _Michael engoliu em seco e respondeu:_

 _\- Não era para ser assim...voc_ ê tem que entender que eu preciso salvar o meu filho!

\- O Walt precisa ser salvo, mas n _ão_ às custas de todos nós. Existem outros meios...

\- Sayid, você n _ão tem filhos! Não sabe o que..._

 _Enquanto eles discutiam, Sayid cometeu o erro de não prestar atenção quando Michael engatilhou sua arma e rapidamente atirou em um dos joelhos dele. Sayid gritou, caindo imediatamente no chão._

 _\- Se quer mesmo tentar me impedir de acabar com essa conspiração contra a nossa comunidade, vai ter que me matar, Michael!_

 _\- Me perdoe, Sayid.- disse Michael atirando novamente, dessa vez no ombro esquerdo do iraquiano._

 _Sayid fez uma careta de dor quando o sangue espirrou de seu corpo, mas não gritou dessa vez; ficou encarando Michael com expressão de desapontamento no olhar._

 _\- Eu preciso ir!- foi tudo o que Michael disse antes de deixar Sayid sozinho,e com dor em uma poça de seu pr_ óprio sangue.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Algumas horas depois de Jack ter descoberto que a perna de Sawyer estava come _çando a infecionar por dentro, ele ca_ íra em um sono profundo novamente. A febre tinha abaixado um pouco, o que deixou Ana-Lucia um pouco mais aliviada. Ela rezava em seus pensamentos, pedindo a Deus que Kate e Locke retornassem logo com o remédio que ele precisava.

Ela continuou junto dele o tempo todo, esperando que um milagre acontecesse e os tirasse daquela situa _çã , ela relembrou as coisas desconexas que ele dissera mais cedo durante o_ ápice da febre.

\- Quer dizer ent _ão que voc_ ê beijou a Kate mesmo assim?

Sawyer ouviu a voz rouca e suave de Ana-Lucia em seus ouvidos, enquanto sentia uma m _ão carinhosa afagando-lhe os cabelos. Ele piscou os olhos e os abriu completamente vislumbrando o rosto dela._

 _\- Vai me explicar ou não, cowboy?- ela indagou com uma sobrancelha erguida, mas logo sorriu._

 _\- Explicar?- ele retrucou sem entender._

 _Ana se abaixou e beijou-lhe os l_ ábios delicadamente.

\- Pelo menos você disse que eu sou a mulher com quem quer se casar.- Ana completou, divertida.

\- Lucy?- disse ele, confuso sentindo um impulso forte para se levantar, mas assim que ele ergueu o torso e moveu as pernas, uma dor excruciante o acometeu e Sawyer gritou desesperado, apertando os olhos, fazendo lágrimas molhá-los.

\- Sawyer, n _ão tenta se levantar não!- avisou Ana-Lucia ajudando-o a se deitar novamente._

 _\- Que porra_ é essa?- ele reclamou sentindo o cheiro forte de sangue no ar.

\- Você está muito machucado, Sawyer. Tenta n _ão se mexer!- falou Jack surgindo de repente diante deles._

 _Foi nesse momento que as mem_ órias da noite anterior retornaram para ele.

\- Eu caí no precipício!- disse Sawyer.

Jack ajudou Ana a acomodá-lo melhor para que ele pudesse se sentar um pouco, recostado no corpo dela.

\- O Michael... – ele continuou falando.

\- Eu sabia!- exclamou Ana-Lucia furiosa. – O Michael te empurrou no precipício, n _ão foi?_

 _\- Não.- contou Sawyer vendo as imagens em sua mente como se fosse um filme. – Eu interpelei ele sobre onde est_ ávamos _indo realmente e disse que sabia que ele iria nos trair..._

 _Jack e Ana o escutavam com atenção._

 _\- N_ ós come _çamos uma briga e eu escorreguei nas pedras, o Michael tentou me ajudar..._

 _\- Voc_ ê tem certeza disso?- Ana-Lucia perguntou muito séria.

 _Sawyer assentiu. Jack levantou o cobertor que cobria as pernas dele e checou seu machucado mais uma vez._

 _\- Então voc_ ê consegue mexer a perna?

\- Conseguir eu consigo, doutor, mas tá doendo pra cacete!- Sawyer queixou-se.

Jack observou o corte profundo que tinha sido dilingentemente suturado por ele na noite anterior e ficou satisfeito em ver que a quantidade de pus tinha diminuído um pouco _. Assim que ele começasse a tomar os antibi_ óticos que precisava, a inflama _ção seria contida e o processo de cicatrização do corpo se iniciaria._

 _\- Eu vou viver?- Sawyer perguntou ao ver Jack escaneando sua perna atentamente._

 _\- Se conseguirmos os antibi_ óticos sim, mas as próximas vinte e quatro horas ser _ão decisivas. Se não tomar os rem_ édios, sua carne vain inflamar e necrosar...

Sawyer olhou para ele assustado.

\- Jack!- Ana reclamou. – O que eu te disse sobre a sua capacidade de confortar os pacientes?

\- Desculpe.- disse ele com sinceridade. – Tente beber um pouco mais de água..- o médico adicionou deixando-os sozinhos.

\- Você vai ficar bem, amor.- Ana-Lucia disse a ele, acariciando uma de suas m _ãos._

 _Foi nesse momento que Sawyer viu que parte dos dedos dela estavam amarrados juntos e um deles estava inchado, exibindo uma cor verde arroxeada._

 _\- O que foi que aconteceu com seus dedos, bolinho de cereja?-ele perguntou, preocupado._

 _\- Ah não foi nada.- Ana-Lucia respondeu._

 _\- Como assim não foi nada?- Sawyer retrucou. – Parece bem feio pra mim!_

 _Ela deu um suspiro e resolveu contar a verdade:_

 _\- Ontem quando o Jack estava cuidando do ferimento na sua perna, eu estava segurando a sua mão e durante a cauterização a dor foi tanta que voc_ ê...

\- Eu esmaguei a sua m _ão.- Sawyer concluiu com os olhos cheios de culpa._

 _\- Mas voc_ ê n _ão fez porque quis, beb_ ê.- ela disse querendo tirar aquela culpa dele imediatamente.

\- Onde est _ão todos?- ele finalmente perguntou. – S_ ó estamos nós três aqui?

Ana-Lucia assentiu.

\- O Locke e a Kate voltaram para o acampamento para conseguir os antibióticos que você precisa. O Sayid continuou o caminho com o Michael...

\- Mas o Michael está nos levando para uma armadilha!- Sawyer exclamou, exaltando-se um pouco e sentindo mais dor na perna. – Au!

\- Nós sabemos disso. O Sayid vai tomar cuidado.

\- A gente n _ão pode ficar aqui esperando..._

 _\- James...precisamos cuidar de voc_ ê.

Ela olhou para ele cheia de amor, paix _ão e cuidado._

 _\- Bolinho...- ele murmurou e ela o beijou delicadamente._

 _Jack voltou e os encontrou se beijando._

 _\- Ana, ele precisa de_ água.- ele a lembrou.

Ana sorriu um pouco embara _çada e p_ ôs-se a ajudar Sawyer a beber água.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Juliet bateu na porta de Benjamin Linus logo cedo com um sorriso no rosto e uma bandeja cheia de muffins rec_ ém-assados.

\- O que está fazendo aqui?- ele perguntou com rudeza.

\- Bom dia pra você também, Benjamin.

\- Trouxe muffins para me ado _çar porque o Michael ainda não apareceu?_

 _Ela levantou a bandeja para que ele pudesse ver melhor._

 _\- Framboesa e chocolate, seus favoritos._

 _Benjamin esboçou um sorriso e deu espaço para que ela passasse._

 _\- Muito bem, entre._

 _Ele a levou direto para a cozinha e Juliet colocou a bandeja com os muffins em cima da mesa. Ben apontou a cafeteira._

 _\- Tem caf_ é fresco ali.

Juliet se serviu de uma xícara de café preto, sem a _ç_ úcar e come _çou a beber devagar enquanto observava Linus enchendo a boca de muffin._

 _\- Cuidado, estão quentes.- ela o alertou_

 _\- Isso t_ á muito bom, Juliet...muito bom mesmo.- ele disse com a boca cheia, pondo-se a comer mais.

Se serviu de uma xícara de café com creme duplo e duas colheres de a _ç_ úcar.

\- Eu acho que o Michael se acovardou.- Benjamin comentou entre um gole de café e uma mordida em um muffin.

\- Ben, você n _ão deveria subestimar o amor de um pai por um filho. Ele vir_ á, tenho certeza que virá.

\- N _ão vai comer um muffin?- ele ofereceu._

 _Juliet assentiu e retirou um muffin da bandeja, mas antes que ela pudesse dar a primeira mordida, Benjamin Linus apagou de repente. Sua cabeça pendeu direto na bandeja e o nariz ficou quase enterrado em um muffin._

 _Ela levantou de imediato da mesa e disse consigo mesma: "Se eu fosse voc_ ê, onde eu esconderia um telefone via satélite?

Continua...


End file.
